Closed Doors
by imasmurf93
Summary: By the time Kuki and Wally were decommissioned, there were many changes. they still had memories of one another. Now aged 20, Kuki bumps into Wally. Will sparks fly once again? Will Wally be her shoulder to cry on? M for content: violence, sexual reference.
1. Unexpected Meeting

"Oh! Baby we're out of milk!" Her boyfriend sighed. As he lifted his head from the fridge. "Chad and Maurice will want coffee after dinner. Be a doll and go get some?"

Kuki turned to face him from the stove. She wiped her floury hands onto her apron and nodded with a small smile. "Sure. I need to leave this bread to rise for an hour anyway." 

Billy, her long term boyfriend gave her a grunt as he walked over to pick up a glass and fill it with water from the faucet. Kuki cleared her throat as she pulled off her apron and folded it up to put it on the side. She then walked over to the tap next to him and washed her hands. Turning to him, she stared at him for a few seconds with a small smile.

"Want anything else?" She asked.

Billy looked down at her, running a calloused hand through his sleek brown hair. "What are you cooking us for dinner?"

"I thought maybe spaghetti?" Kuki blinked. Waiting for Billy's approval.

He thought for a second and then shrugged. "Okay, Get some garlic bread while you're out in case your dough balls don't work out."

Kuki gave a giggle. The garlic dough balls were a new recipe that she had searched and found following Billy taking her to Frankie and Benny's and them having dough balls as a side dish. She thought that she had fallen in love with food there and then...it was then that she understood how people could get fat.

"Okay." She smiled. She looked up at her partner with adoration and sighed before speaking quietly. "Billy?" He glanced down at her as he took a sip from the glass. His other arm folded across his torso. Kuki spoke again "I love you."

Billy gave a smile and placed his glass on the counter and then turned her back against it as he wrapped his arms around her and looked down at her. "I love you too Kitten." He pressed his lips firmly against Kuki's, so firm that her head was pushed back a little. His hands gripped her jeans to hold her close as they kissed, then one hand moved up to grip her high ponytail and pull her head up. Kuki gave a giggle and pulled back to meet his eyes.

He looked her up and down with a smile before pulling away. "Honey! Get that makeup off before you go out! You don't need it."

Kuki gave him a small smile as they kissed again. Billy then returned to his returned to his magazine. She beamed at her boyfriend before walking out of the kitchen and heading up to the bathroom. After she had wiped off her eyeliner and blush she descended the stairs, grabbing her coat and exiting the house.

She buttoned up her green trench coat as she stepped out of the house and closed the door. It was windy and there was a harsh chill in the air. Kuki pursed her lips and kept her head down as she walked. Luckily, the grocery store was only a block away. She could escape from the cold in the lovely, well heated market. When she arrived there she grabbed a basket and headed straight to the dairy aisle to get the fridge section over and done with before she could wander around the store to warm up.

Most women hated grocery shopping, Kuki on the other hand found it quite relaxing. Not having a job, Kuki enjoyed having a reason to get out of their small house and into the reality of life.

She gave a content smile as she walked into the next aisle to find garlic bread. Then headed up and down other aisles, picking up a few things that she remembered they were running low on. Finally she walked toward the beers. After picking up a large 24 pack of cans she balanced it against the basket in her other hand and then walked to the counter.

"ID please?" The emotionless woman grunted from behind the counter. Her dark eyes hidden behind thick rimmed glasses. A haired mole growing on the first of her three chins. Her short hair was mousey brown in what looked like a failed attempt at old fashioned pin curls.  
>Kuki didn't really take much notice of the woman's appearance. She never really did. She simply pulled out her identification and handed it over. Giving a polite smile when the woman observed it and then returned it with a disapproving nod, then continued to scan the next few items.<p>

"Kuki?" A thick, australian accent made her turn around. "Kuki Sanban? Is that you?"

Kuki observed the man stood in the queue behind her. He was about an inch taller than her, his hair blonde and shaggy. He was wearing a shirt with blue trousers and a striped orange tie. The smart outfit however appeared messy. The shirt was somewhat wrinkled and worn, the top button was undone and the tie hanging loosely just below it.

Kuki blinked. "Wally?"

"Oh my god! It is you!" Wally's eyes opened widely. He stepped forward as if expecting something. Kuki blinked. Wally then moved closer again and pulled her into a hug, which she shyly and sheepishly returned. She messed with her ponytail as she looked up at him. He beamed. "It's been like five years!"

Kuki gave an awkward chuckle and Wally raised an eyebrow at her before asking. "How are ya?"

"I'm good." She nodded. "Thank you. What about you?"

Wally nodded back vigorously. "Still alive. That's got to be a good sign!"

"That's $12 please." The woman behind the counter projected impatiently. They both jumped and looked at her. Kuki cleared her throat, embarrassed. She looked back at Wally, followed by the growing queue, then rummaged through her wallet to find the money and then handed it to the woman. Taking her change and quickly packing her items.

Wally smiled as the woman then started scanning the items of items. Kuki glanced at them as they approached on the conveyer belt. A ready meal of beef dinner, a single bottle of beer and a microwave pudding.

"Yeah, I'm not much of a cook." Wally chuckled, looking down as if trying to hide a blush. "...Was in the office late and I kind of like the simple things in life."

Kuki gave a laugh. Wally packed his items with a grin toward his old friend and handed the miserable old woman a single note. "Keep the change. You deserve it for your customer service skills."

Kuki tried to stifle a giggle as the two began to walk away. She could feel the glare of the woman in their back and felt a stab of guilt. She struggled as she tried to balance the large crate of beer and her paper bag.

"Whoa. Easy!" Wally exclaimed as he grabbed Kuki's bag before it fell. "Here. Let me take that crate."

Kuki gave a blush. "Oh, no. I only live down the road. It's okay."

"Well, if it's only down the road then it's not really out of my way huh?" Wally gave a smile, pulling the crate of beer from Kuki's hands and swapping it for the two bags in his arms. The two began to walk.

Kuki pursed her lips as she cautiously glanced at Wally. "So, what do you do now?"

"I work in marketing." Wally shrugged, then chuckled. "I started my own business while I was in college to earn a little extra cash and decided it was better than what I was studying."

Kuki looked at him with curiosity as she listened to him. He continued to talk. "Companies come to me and me and my team advertise for them and get them more well known."

"Sounds great." Kuki beamed.

Wally smiled. "What about you?"

"Me?" Kuki asked. Then suddenly felt embarrassed by her answer. "I don't really do a lot. I moved in with Billy and...well I'm looking for a job right now."

"Billy." Wally furrowed his eyebrows. "That varsity guy that hung around with Chad? You're still with him?"

Kuki smiled and nodded. Wally blew a puff of air. "Wow. How long have you guys been...together?"

"Six years." Kuki grinned. "What about you? Do you have a girlfriend now?"

Wally scoffed. "Me? Seriously?"

Kuki giggled. "You haven't changed much then."

They both shared a laugh before Kuki stopped outside her house. "This is me."

"Okay. Well, it was great to see you Kuki!" Wally smiled, handing her the crate and holding it steady as she rearranged herself to hold that and the bag. He then took his paper bag from her. Kuki nodded. Wally smiled.

"Wait til I tell Abby I saw you!" He chuckled.

Kuki gasped. "You see her?"

Wally nodded. "Most of us meet up every few weeks. You should come one time."

"I'd like that!" Kuki agreed.

Wally beamed. "Great! Well, I could give you my number and…"

"Oh, no...I can't...That would be...you know weird." Kuki shrugged. "Sorry."

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Weird? Catching up with your friends is weird?"

Kuki scratched the back of her head. He wasn't in a relationship so obviously he wouldn't understand. She tightened her ponytail and shuffled with the beer crate and grocery bag. "No, I mean. You getting my number when I'm...you know. With someone." 

"That'd be weird?" Wally asked. "I was getting it as a friend."

Kuki simply shrugged. "Sorry."

Wally raised an eyebrow and sighed. "It's okay. I guess I'll see you round."

Kuki nodded with a small smile. Wally smiled back at her and walked away. When she was enough of a distance away that she wouldn't hear him he turned around to glance back at her and then muttered to himself. "...weird."


	2. The Dinner

"Baby what took you so long?" Billy's voice echoed through the house as Kuki let herself in.

She smiled at the worry in his tone. "Sorry, I just picked up a few more things."

Billy appeared in the kitchen doorway. He folded his arms and leant against the wood as he stared at her. Kuki gave him a small smile as she pulled off her coat and hung it onto the clothes rack by the front door. She then walked over to her boyfriend, reached up and pecked him on the cheek before squeezing past him, placing the groceries on the counter and starting to put them away. She jumped when she felt arms snake firmly around her waist, then gave a small smile and chuckle when Billy buried his head into her neck and bit on her ear.

"How much longer does your bread need?" He whispered in her ear.

She turned her head to look up at him quizzically. "About fifteen minutes. Why?"

Billy gave a throaty growl and spun her so that she was facing him. Pressing her back against the kitchen counter. He kissed her and ran his hands all over her body. firmly gripping her rear and thigh. "Maurice and Chad aren't due over for another half hour."

Kuki gave a giggle. "Now? Don't you want me to cook your dinner?" 

"After." Billy said breathlessly, getting himself into a blind frenzy. He grabbed her legs suddenly and picked her up so that she straddled him, making her jump. Then he placed her on the kitchen counter and tried to tug at her jeans while locking his lips on hers.

"Here?" She whispered into his lips. "I need to cook here."

"Here." He breathed back.

Wally walked down the road silently as he made his way home. It was so strange to have seen Kuki. He thought back to the last time he'd seen her. He was nearly sixteen and she had just turned fifteen. She was so...different.

He took out his phone and brought up a number in his contact book then dialled. He put the cell to his ear and waited for an answer.

"Hey buddy. You busy?" Wally smiled after he heard his best friend's greeting. "Great. Bring a beer over to my place, I want to tell you something."

Billy pulled his trousers back up and retightened his studded belt. He kissed Kuki on the cheek with a loving but cheeky grin and walked out of the room. "I'm going for a shower."

Kuki gave him a smile and pushed herself from the counter. She ran a hand through her hair, Billy had gotten a little exciting during their time together and grabbed her hair quite firmly. It felt like it was falling out. She cleared her now sore throat and put her knickers and jeans back on. She looked back at the counter. 'I have to wash this before I cook!' She thought, so went to the sink and picked up some bleach spray and a cloth. She sprayed the side and began to scrub carefully. When she was done, she picked up her dough and continued to follow her dough ball recipe, then pressed a button on the remote next to her to start playing her ipod as she started to cook the spaghetti. The soothing voice of Amy Mcdonald filled the room and Kuki gave a content sigh.

When Billy came down he looked into the kitchen and placed an arm on the doorway to lean up it. "Babe!"

Kuki turned around to look at him. He gave her a shrug and stern look. "You want to turn that down?" 

Kuki then realised how loud her music was playing. Sometimes she got so lost in her music she didn't notice much else. She apologised with a laugh and pressed the decreasing volume button until it was just about loud enough for her to hear. She looked back at Billy apologetically and he rolled his eyes and heading into the living room. Kuki gave a frown and got back to the cooking, being sure to stay quiet as she hummed along to 'This Is The Life'.

The doorbell rang. Waiting a few seconds and realising that Billy wasn't going to answer the door Kuki turned down the heat on the stove and walked to the front door. She opened it to see Maurice and Chad smiling on the pavement.

"Hey Kuki!" Maurice smiled as Kuki stepped back for them to walk in.

"Hi guys." Kuki smiled.

The two stepped in and Chad gave her a smile. He glanced around the visible rooms and then spoke in a serious tone. "You okay?"

Kuki nodded with a smile. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Hey boys!" Billy appeared from the living room doorway. He walked over to his two friends and greeted them. "Food gonna be long babe?"

Kuki shook her head. "It's ready."

"Great." Billy beamed. "Let's go sit."

"Need a hand with the plates Kuki?" Maurice asked.

Billy laughed out loud, throwing an arm over his girlfriend. "You kidding? She's a pro! Come on, let's go sit down."

Kuki headed into the kitchen and began to plate up the spaghetti. She then put her dough balls in one serving dish and broke up the garlic bread in the other. Kuki then picked up a plate of spaghetti and placed it onto her forearm before picking up the other two plates and carefully walking into the dining room.

"Mmm smells great Kuki!" Maurice smiled as she walked in.

Kuki smiled at him gratefully as she placed the plates down. She then went back into the kitchen and returned with the two serving dishes.

"You all want beer?" She asked with a smile.

The three nodded. Kuki went back into the kitchen and balanced three beers on a tray as well as a glass of water for herself. She came back into the dining room, served the drinks and then sat down.

"Kuki." Billy said, as if trying to get her to realise something. She looked up at him and he shrugged. "Cutlery?"

"Oh! Sorry!" Kuki explained, embarrassed that she had forgotten to serve knives and forks. "I'll get them now."

"Here, I'll grab them, i know where they are." Chad smiled, starting to stand up.

Kuki shook her head and shot up as if racing him to the doorway. "No, no. I'll get them. I'm such a klutz!"

Chad and Maurice exchanged awkward glances as Billy scoffed at her comment. She once again stood and went into the kitchen. Returning with a handful of cutlery. She handed them out and sat down then smiled as they tucked into the meal.

"Wait? You actually saw Kuki Sanban?" Hoagie exclaimed.

After Wally had called him with the offer of company, beer and something to tell him. Hoagie had no reason to turn him down and rushed over with eagerness. The two were now sat in Wally's living room, lounging on the only couch in the room with their feet on the coffee table. The fuzz of sports results on the television quietly sounded in the background as the two sipped at their cider cans, which Hoagie had decided to bring a crate of with him.

Wally nodded and took a sip of his can. Hoagie gasped. "How is she?"

"Good, well, she said she was." Wally shrugged.

Hoagie shook his head with disbelief, a reminiscent smile on his face. "That's crazy. She doesn't stay in contact with anyone for years and then you just bump into her at the mall. Was she visiting her parents or something? She can't live here anymore, we'd see her."

"No, she lives a block away from the mall. I walked her back." Wally shrugged.

Hoagie blinked in shock. "Man. How did we not see her."

Wally shrugged again. Hoagie gave a smile. "So did you invite her to one of our get togethers?"

"Yeah, I said that we could share numbers but she seemed kind of freaked out by it and said no." Wally furrowed his brow, remembering the incident.

Hoagie pulled a confused face. "That's so weird...She loses contact with all of us for five years, you meet her again and doesn't want to catch up."

Wally shook his head. "She was up for catching up with everyone. It was once I mentioned swapping numbers." 

"Weird." Hoagie sighed. "Was she like she's always been other than that?"

Wally sucked his teeth as he stared at his now empty can which he'd begun to crush. "I don't know, she...she seemed kind of...kind of flaky."

Hoagie burst out laughing. "She's always been an airhead dude. You've only just noticed it because you were so hung up on her five years ago."

Wally threw his can onto his coffee table and started fiddling with his hands. Shaking his head. "I don't mean like that...I mean...she seemed like something else was on her mind...She didn't even hug me, I had to hug her."

"The hugging queen didn't hug you?" Hoagie said in genuine shock, "Wow, she must have changed."

"Wow Kuki, that food was delicious." Maurice grinned as he placed his knife and fork down and reached for another dough ball.

Kuki smiled at him thankfully and finished her spaghetti.

"You don't have to be too nice about it Maurice, Kuki knows she can't cook that great!" Billy snorted. Kuki looked back at him with a small smile.

Chad shook his head. "No, Maurice is right. These dough balls are amazing!" He picked another one up and began to dip it into his leftover pasta sauce. "You not going to try one Billy?"

Kuki glanced at her partner. Billy had not tried one of her dough balls, instead he opted straight for the garlic bread, which neither Maurice or Chad had touched. Billy just glanced at Chad and shook his head. "I'm full."

Kuki sighed and began to stack the plates, cutlery and dishes. As she stood up Billy grabbed her shirt. "What's for dessert kitten?"

"Dessert?" Kuki blinked, then tried to think. She had not prepared anything. "I thought that you just wanted coffee."

Billy glared at her and was about to speak before Chad spoke up. "I'm actually full. Coffee sounds great to me!"

"Yeah, me too! Thanks Kuki." Maurice smiled. Picking up the serving dishes and placing them gently onto the plates that Kuki was holding. Billy shrugged and nodded. Spanking Kuki's rear sharply as she passed him. Almost making her drop the items in her hand. Kuki sighed and went into the kitchen. She boiled the kettle and prepared three cups of coffee. Chad and Maurice had been over enough times for her to remember how they liked their coffee.

She returned and placed the coffees in front of the men, placing a small plate of biscuits in front of them and then headed into the kitchen to wash up. After about half hour she heard Billy's two friends standing and getting ready to leave. Chad poked his head into the kitchen doorway.

"Thanks for dinner Kuki! See you soon." he smiled.

Kuki beamed. "Bye Chad."

"Later Kuki. Take care." Maurice shouted.

"Bye." Kuki shouted.

She heard the door close, followed by Billy's footsteps headed upstairs. She looked at the kitchen clock. It was 9:45pm. She guessed that he was going to bed. Kuki finished cleaning up before heading upstairs herself. She walked into the bedroom to see Billy lay in bed, her cell phone in his hands.

"Kitten...who's Elaine?" He asked solemnly.

Kuki stood in the doorway, frozen. She spoke quietly. "Oh, I...I thought I told you. I emailed a recruitment company. She's helping me find a job."

Billy sighed at her and closed the cell. Placing it onto the bedside table. "Baby, we've talked about this. You don't need a job. Once my baseball business gets going properly then you won't need to get a job."

"I know but…" Kuki sighed as she walked over. She sat on the bed next to him and spoke. "I want a job. I hate just being cooped up in the house all day."

"Kitten." Billy sighed in a firm tone. He leant over to her and placed a piece of fringe behind her ear. "You don't need a job. Your job is to be home, cook, clean and look after your wonderful boyfriend!"

He gave her a cheeky look and she gave him a smile, then thought that she'd try to explain her side of the story. "But Billy I just thought…"

"Kuki!" Billy snapped. His voice now louder and sharper. It made her jump. "The conversation's over! Okay?"

Kuki pursed her lips and nodded. Billy leant over and kissed her forehead. "Sorry baby, I hate yelling at you like that."

Kuki glanced up at him and gave a small smile. "Sorry, I'll tell you next time before I do something like that again." 

"Just don't do it again." Billy said calmly. "Now go get into your nightdress."


	3. Kuki Remembers

Kuki woke up in the morning and Billy was already up. Slightly wet from the shower that he'd just taken. He was now dressing himself in jeans and a white shirt. Kuki smiled at him and sat up.

"You're leaving?" She asked innocently. Bringing her knees to her chest and holding the duvet near her face.

Billy looked at her through his mirror as he picked up a geometric tie and began to put it on. "I told you, I've got that meeting with the bank for funding with the baseball company."

"Oh!" Kuki smiled. "Can I come?"

Billy shook his head. "You'll make me nervous. Stay here."

Kuki sighed. Another day for her to be stuck in the house.

Billy fixed his hair and then turned around. Walking over to Kuki and kissing her on the cheek. "I'm going out for a drink with the guys after. I'll be back late."

'Great' Kuki thought to herself. 'That means he'll be out half the night and then come back hammered.'

With that, he walked out of the room and Kuki soon heard the click of the closing front door. Kuki gave a sigh and lay back in bed for a moment. Trying to decide what to do today. She could look for jobs...but Billy didn't want her to have one. She could go for a walk...but Billy hated her leaving the house without him. She could text, call or email her friends...oh no, she had none. She realised that since being with Billy she had somehow become distanced from her friends. She'd always assumed that it was apart of growing up...growing apart. But obviously not as Wally said that the rest of them had kept in touch. Maybe it was just her...Stupid, unreliable Kuki. She tried to remember how it happened. How was it possible that five friends who would always ready to take on the world together and spent more time together than at their own homes with their own families could break apart? 

_They'd all gone to various high schools, bar Hoagie and Wally who went to the same, following their long and happy time together in elementary and middle school. Kuki knew no-one in the high school that she'd been sent to...in exception of a few annoying, arrogant children whom she had no interest in hanging around with. Not being with her best friends made her shy and lose a fair amount of confidence. Luckily, on her first week, she realised that Chad Dickinson, although two years her senior, also attended the school. She started hanging around with him in between classes, at recess and lunch. Eventually she got to know his friends, one of them being the varsity jock, Billy. A tall, medium built brunette whose wispy, quiffed hair lightened at the end, making it look like he had highlights. His face was masculine and long with a strong jaw and pearly white teeth, and the most mesmerising gray eyes. _

_There was something about Billy that Kuki found...exciting. She didn't know if it was his bad boy attitude, or athletic body, maybe it was because all of the girls around him adored him or just how nice he was to her. Kuki invited him over to meet her old gang one day and brought him to the treehouse. He was charming and friendly and most of her friends got along with him. After he left they all gathered around as they always wuld and Kuki asked them what they thought. _

_"Nice enough guy." Nigel shrugged._

_Hoagie agreed. "Yeah, he seems fun."_

"_Abby don't know." Her best friend shrugged. "There's something about him."  
>Wally simply scoffed. "He's a tool."<em>

_Kuki loved being friends with kids older than her. They crept her into parties and older rated movies and stayed out way later than her friends of ex-sector V. One party that they had been to was ending pretty late, but Kuki, being younger, had a ten o'clock curfew. So Billy walked her home. She felt so grown up having a boy walking her home from a party, her ears ringing from loud music, feet throbbing from the high heels that she'd borrowed from her friend Maisie and head spinning from her first game of beer pong. She couldn't remember how but Billy had somehow placed his arm over her shoulders as they walked._

"_Well here you go." Billy said with a small smile as they arrived at Kuki's doorstep. _

_Kuki began to bob up and down in the cold as she put her key in the door and let herself in. She then turned around and beamed at him with a giggle. "Thanks for a great night. I hope I remember it in the morning."_

_Billy gave a laugh. "Let me help you remember."  
>He gripped the sides of her dress and pulled her closer. Her heart jumped into her throat as she too leaned forward and they shared her first real kiss. It felt amazing. Billy placed a hand at the back of her head and pressed her closer to him. Eventually she managed to pull away, hearing her mother beginning to pace upstairs and knowing that she was supposed to be inside.<em>

"_Goodnight." She smiled._

_Billy grinned, his hands now in the pockets of his mahogany varsity jacket. "Night Kitten."_

_Kuki smiled and closed the door, leaning against it after it shut. That was the first time he'd called her by that nickname and it gave her butterflies in her stomach. She gave a smile and headed upstairs to bed. Sure to sleep soundly dreaming about her new crush and now possible boyfriend._

_After a couple of dates to the movies and out for dinner, Kuki and Billy soon became a couple. She was so excited to tell her best friends, who were all really happy for her. Well...all except for Wally, he didn't really say much about it. _

_Months went by and Kuki found it harder to keep in touch with the former sector V. They would plan meetups and when Kuki told Billy she was going he would either insist on coming to or would have already made arrangements for them. There were also times where Kuki was about to go and meet her old friends but Billy would be ill so she would cancel to look after him. Eventually when Kuki would make arrangements Billy would go moody about not being invited or not getting to spend that day with her, although he'd seen her every other day that week. Sector V gave in trying to make plans with her after a year. Not that she could blame them. She was never free, if she looked at it from their side, she'd think that she didn't want to spend time with them._

_Kuki tried to text and call them too, as she always had. She used to always call Abby on a Thursday after she'd had history to share each other's notes. She'd be messaging Wally over nothing on facebook almost every night, sharing stories of their day and laughing about random factors. After Kuki had been with Billy for around six months he began to cause an argument if she got her phone out or went on facebook while he was around._

"_I've come here to be with you, not to share you with your cell!" He'd complain._

_Deciding that he had a valid argument Kuki simply decided not to do it around him. After that he began going through her cell phone and facebook messages. Following that he would accuse her of having relations with Wally, Hoagie or Nigel anytime he would see their name. He made her delete them to prove it and soon made up an excuse of her using Abby to pass messages between herself and one of the boys, so Abby's name was off the list too. For Kuki's fifteenth birthday, he bought her a new cell phone, with numbers already installed. None of them being male or any of her old friends from elementary or middle school. He also asked her to deactivate her social media. Due to his fear of hackers, although he still had an account...obviously he was just worried about her. _

_After Kuki had graduated from high school she was looking forward to going to college. However Billy, being two years older than her and in his last year insisted that he'd 'been there and done that' and college really wasn't all it turned out to be, other than a waste of money. Instead they found a nearby house and moved in together. Her mother, father and sister visited often. Until this year, where Genki had gotten a promotion which was based back in Japan. Without a thought her mother and father packed up and left, Mushi chose to go with them as she could study in Japan when she finished school that year. _

Now, Kuki felt alone. With only really Billy for company and the exception of his friends when they came over for dinner. Kuki didn't really have anyone else to talk to. She felt lonely sometimes. But then would think about the people who had no-one in the world to rely on. No loving boyfriend to live with, no family who it is possible to visit every now and then. Her optimism hadn't left her personality completely.

Kuki gave a sigh and looked around. Still trying to decide what to do. That flashback made her remember the kind of things she used to enjoy. Like dancing, or playing with rainbow monkeys, or drawing, or flowers...flowers? That was it! She could go and do some gardening on the front lawn. Billy had told her not to leave the house, but going out of the front door and onto the front lawn was surely acceptable.

She got up and changed into some old clothes, some tattered leggings and a big, baggy green jumper. She hadn't worn these since she was about fourteen. Luckily, she hadn't grown that much so the oversized jumper now just fit her well. Without brushing her hair she put it into a high, messy bun and looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit that she enjoyed Billy not being in the house every now and then. She didn't have to dress up and look her best. She then went downstairs to the storage cupboard and found her old, floral gardening tools and headed out of her door. She smiled as she knelt down on her path and began tending to the flowers that led to the house. She pulled out her mp3 and turned it on, gently humming along to her music as she worked. Eventually starting to sing to herself.

"Oh, so you think you know me now

Have you forgotten how

You would make me feel

When you dragged my spirit down?"

Movement in the corner of her eye made Kuki look up. She jumped when she saw a blonde boy stood at the top of her path. Embarrassed, she pulled out her earphones and gave Wally a small smile.

"Nice singing." He grinned.

Kuki blushed. Wally gave a chuckle. "I don't know what this is, I don't see you for years and then suddenly I bump into you twice in two days."


	4. Billy's Home

**Gymnasticrules101: ****Oh my god! I LOVE Pitch Perfect! Can't wait for Number 2!**

Wally was surprised to see Kuki...although he'd purposely taken this route on the way to his parents in hope of seeing Kuki...Okay, he'd been making excuses to pass her house all day, praying that he'd see her.

"Oh god, I look a mess. I was just having a lounge day" Kuki said shyly, touching her bun and trying to hide her makeupless face with her hands. Wally gave a chuckle when she brought her hand back down and had unknowingly left a smudge of dirt under her eye. That's one thing that obviously hadn't changed about her. It had always eluded Wally that Kuki was such a girly girl but really didn't care about mud or getting her hands filthy.

"You look fine to me." Wally shrugged. Then realised what he'd said and mentally cursed himself for it.

Kuki processed what he'd said for a second and then gave a nervous chuckle. Patting the dirt off her hands before standing up to talk to him.

They were stood in silence for a second before Wally realised the awkward silence and stuttered. "Oh...Uh...I was...hoping to bump into you...I got a call from Nigel today and we're planning to meet up tomorrow for drinks. They'd all love to see you again."

"Oh." Kuki smiled. She thought for a second and then shook her head. "I don't know. I think I'll be busy."

Wally pulled a disappointed face. He put back on a small smile. "Oh, okay. Well, if you change your mind, we're meeting at the pub down the road, the Blue Horse. You can eat too but I think we're just going for drinks. About 7:30."

Kuki nodded. "Thanks, I'll see what I'm doing."

"Think about it Kuki." Wally said before he started taking a few steps backwards. "We've missed you. We all want to catch up with you."

Kuki nodded in acknowledgment and gave a small wave as Wally walked away. She sighed when she watched him go and thought to herself. She'd love to go and see the guys. Nigel, Hoagie, Abby...Wally. But Billy wouldn't like it...He'd feel hurt that she hadn't told him about seeing Wally. He'd think that something was going on with them _because_ she hadn't told him. But then again, if she did tell him, he'd be worried about her talking to guys, he always had been. There was no way that she could tell Billy that she wanted to go out for drinks with her old friends that she hadn't spoken to for five years as they kept causing arguments between her and Billy.

Kuki thought about this all day. Debating whether she should go or not, whether she should tell Billy about wanting to see her friends again. Trying to think about how he would react. She pondered to this thought for hours while working on her garden, until she realised that it was getting dark and chilly. So headed into the house. She looked at the clock 5:30pm. She gasped at how long she'd been out there. She snapped on the kettle and made herself a cup of tea, then walked into the living room and snuggled up under a blanket while watching the television. Eventually she dozed off and woke up a few hours later when she realised that she was hungry and hadn't eaten all day. She looked at the clock again, 9:25pm. She stood up and walked into the kitchen, deciding that she really wasn't in the mood to cook she got out four pieces of bread and started to make some grilled cheese. She plated them up and put some salad on hers, placing Billy's into the microwave for when he came in and then tucked into her own. After that she decided to go to bed.

She lay there, but couldn't sleep. Kuki hated going to sleep on her own. She thought about her friends, how it would be so great to see them. Maybe Billy wouldn't mind...he goes out with his friends all the time. Surely he'd understand that she wanted to socialise too. She rolled over and looked at her bedside clock. 11:56. She sighed. Surely Billy would be home soon. She managed to relax and fall asleep after some time.

Kuki awoke when she heard a rattling noise downstairs. She heard the door open and close again with Billy's drunken chatter to himself to follow. She looked at her bedside clock. 2:15am. She rolled her eyes and pushed her head into the pillow. Her shortened nap had exhausted her and she knew what was going to come next. Kuki listened to her boyfriend pottering downstairs. he opened the microwave and groaned. Then sat down to eat. Kuki then heard him stand, walk around a little more and start to head upstairs. She quickly turned off the light and pretended to be asleep. She was far too tired for what she knew Billy would have in mind.

He muttered in intoxication as he walked into the room. Kuki heard his boots get thrown off, followed by his belt, jeans and shirt. Then she felt the opposite side of the bed get pushed down as he sat on it. He moaned in a tipsy blur and then lay down next to her.

"Kuki." He slurred. She stayed still, her eyes shut tight. She tried to let out a subtle snore. Billy groaned and shook her shoulder firmly. "Kuki!"

She held her eyes shut and tried to ignore him. Hoping that he'd get the point.  
>He didn't...he wriggled under the covers and pressed himself against her body. He started to breathe heavily and nip at her neck. Kuki sighed, he wasn't going to give in.<p>

"Billy, I'm tired." She moaned quietly.

He didn't listen, he pulled her so that she was lying on her back and then hovered over her. Kuki grunted in pain as he thrust into her, but stayed quiet and just waited for him to finish. When he did, he simply rolled over and fell asleep with a loud snore. Kuki now lay wide awake and sore. She stared at the ceiling until she was able to once again fall asleep.

She crept out of bed and wandered downstairs. Picking up the blanket that she'd left on the couch and placing it over her as she switched on the television and started flicking channels. She soon found herself halfway through a movie. She turned up a corner of her lip in disbelief as the man whispered sweet nothings into the girls ear after appearing with flowers at her door.

"Movies." She scoffed. "Making you believe that guys act like that."

She watched the movie until the couple had a happy ending and credits began to roll up on the screen. She then switched the television off and wandered into the kitchen to make herself a drink, then headed up to bed.

Billy was out cold and snoring under the duvet. Kuki crawled in next to him and cuddled up to him before slowly falling asleep.

The next morning Kuki awoke and Billy was once again up and dressing himself. Kuki smiled at him and watched him, her head still buried into the pillow. She watched as he wandered around the room, picking up his clothing and watching himself dress in the mirror.

"You're going out again?" She asked with a hint of misery in her voice. It was a saturday, so she was hoping to spend some time with her partner.

Billy looked at her through the mirror and gave a smile. Then turned and walked over to her, hovering over her on the bed and kissing her on the lips. "I told you, I've got soccer with the guys and then we're going to spend the day together."

Kuki gave a sigh. "So you'll be out all day again? I was hoping we could have the day together. Maybe go for a walk in the park? pack a picnic?"

Billy gave a smile at her and shook his head. "Sorry Kitten." He kissed her on the nose and stood up. "I'll be back late!"

She sat up in bed and watched him as he packed a bag of sports clothes. "Hey Billy?" Billy looked up at her as he continued to pack. Kuki spoke again. "I was thinking about _my_ friends yesterday."

Billy raised an eyebrow and Kuki continued to talk. "You know...Abby, Nigel,Hoagie, Wally...those guys? I thought maybe I should try and get back in touch."

With a scoff, Billy put down the bag and walked over to sit next to her with a smile. He pinched her cheek and chuckled. "Why would you want to do that sweetie?"

"I just thought, you're out a lot right now and I get a little lonely so…"

"Kitten." Billy sighed as if worrying to tell her her something. "They didn't want to stay in touch with you...if they were that close with you then why would they have lost touch with you in the first place?"

Kuki bit her lip. "But Billy…"

"Kuki." Billy scolded. "I said no! I don't want you wasting your time for me to pick up the pieces when they don't want to know!"

He kissed his finger and placed it onto Kuki's lips, he then stood up and walked out of the door. "See you later. Don't wait up!"

Kuki watched him walk out and then gave a sigh, suddenly, a thought came into her head. No, she wouldn't wait up.


	5. Reunited

"So I said to him, I said Buddy! You look like a toad and the girl isn't interested...back off!" Hoagie said as he grabbed his drink from the bartender.

Wally raised an eyebrow. "...and that's how you got that bruise on your head?" 

The two had met at the bar early. They walked over to an empty booth and took a seat with their drinks in hand.

Hoagie pursed his lips in embarrassment for a second. Then gave a nod. "Yeah, turns out she's been his fiancee and been with him for eight years. Dude..._I_ would have punched me too."

"Boy! I can hear you from right by the door! I had no worries finding you both!" Abby's voice made them both look up.

They both beamed and stood up to greet her. Hoagie was first, pulling her into a crushing hug. "The weight loss is doing great buddy!" Abby chuckled. Squeezing her now slender friend back. "I can get my arms around ya all the way!"

They laughed and Hoagie sat down as Wally went to hug his old friend. "How you doing Abs?"

"Great!" Abby smiled as she pulled away and sat down.

Wally was wearing his signature hoodie, not too different from the one that he wore as a child. This one was a zipper, which he loved to wear as it was so comfortable. A pair of ripped style jeans and Fred Perry shoes completed his outfit. Hoagie was wearing a blue polo shirt with beige jeans, a blue cap on his head, his shaggy hair poking from the sides. Abby had most likely changed the most. Turning from a tomboy to a regular wearer of dresses and skirts, Abby today wore a blue vest top with a red, high waisted, floral skirt which really emphasised her tiny waist.

"Wow, nice shiner Hoagie!" Abby laughed as she too sat down. Hoagie blushed and tried to hide the bruise on his forehead. Abby chuckled. "What'd you do now?"

Hoagie was about to go into his long winded explanation before Wally interrupted him. "Long story short, he hit on another guy's girlfriend. You want a drink Abs?"

Abby gave a giggle. "I'll have a cola. I'm driving."

"Boring." Wally scoffed with a grin and stood up to get Abby's order in. He stood at the bar and waited to be served. He looked around when a hand patted his shoulder.

"Wow, Nigel! I didn't recognise you then? You changed your hairstyle?" Wally exclaimed as he nudged his newly arrived friend.

Nigel gave him a sharp elbow in the ribs and shook his head. "Still charming as ever eh Wallabee?"

"Cider?" Wally laughed. Checking his friends order as the bartender arrived to them. Nigel nodded and Wally smiled, making the order with the bartender. Nigel pulled out his wallet but Wally stopped him. "My round mate. The guys are sat over there."

Nigel was dressed smartly, looking as if he had come from a meeting, wearing a red dress shirt and black trousers. He patted Wally on the back and then walked over to greet his old friends. Wally paid for the drinks and then took them to the booth, handing Abby her coke and Nigel his cider. He then sat down.

"So are you still seeing Rachel Nige?" Hoagie asked.

Nigel groaned. "I don't know, we've been out a few times but ...I don't know. That spark isn't there anymore. We just seem to fight constantly."

"You know what the issue is right?" Abby said, sipping from her straw. "You both want to wear the trousers so can't stand it when the other one does."

Wally chuckled. "That does sound about right for you two."

Nigel shook his head and took a sip of his beer. "How about you Wally? Girl caught your heart yet?"

Wally scoffed. "Do we have to do this every time guys?...No! I'm not seeing anyone and I'm not looking to find anyone."

Abby shook her head. "Wally, you've barely talked to girls since we were fifteen. Don't you want to start looking around? Settling down."

"They say that you won't find her if you look." Wally replied. Downing his beer. "If I stay put...you never know."

Everyone was about to argue when a tall, thin male came over to the table and patted Wally on the shoulder. "Hey! Wally!"

Wally looked up. The man was mid twenties with sandy coloured hair, a thick nose and large jaw. Wally smiled. "Jerry! How are you buddy?"

"Good." Jerry smiled. "Listen, I've got a bit of a business plan. Mind listening to it later before you go? See if it's actually any use?"

Wally waved his hand. "You know what buddy? I was just going out for a smoke. Come out with me. Be right back guys." He stood up and ushered Jerry away. "You just saved me from an awkward conversation pal."

They went outside and lit up a cigarette each.

"Oh talking about girls that caught Wally's heart...guess who Wally ran into the other day…" Hoagie began. Starting to tell his friends about Wally's meeting with Kuki.

"So I was thinking that we could have people dressed as monsters in the street, doing like a busking." Jerry explained. Drawing squares with his hands to explain his vision.

Wally blew out a puff of smoke. "I don't know buddy. What's the reason for them being there? Has your shop got a promotion or offer or something? You need a reason for people to go and visit."

Jerry had a think. He took another puff of his nicotine stick. Somebody tapped on Wally's shoulder he turned around and beamed when he saw Kuki. "Hey!"

"Hi." Kuki smiled. She looked over at Jerry and then back at Wally.

"You got here!" Wally beamed. He stepped forward for a hug but Kuki edged away. Wally shrugged it off and smiled at her. "The guys will be so surprised to see you! They're right at the back on the left."

Kuki sucked her teeth and looked through the door in anticipation, then back at Wally. He sensed that she was shy and nervous so gave a smile and took a last, long puff of his cigarette. "You okay to work on it dude?" Jerry nodded. Wally stubbed out his cigarette and motioned for Kuki to follow him.

"You smoke?" Kuki asked with curiosity.

Wally shook his head. "Only on business. Gives you a reason to leave if it's a bad pitch."  
>Kuki gave a laugh as they walked in through the door. She followed Wally to the back of the room where three people her age were sat.<p>

"Hey guys, look who I found." Wally exclaimed as they approached the booth. Nigel, Hoagie and Abby looked up and gasped, Abby was the first to stand up and pull her old friend into a hug before she could even think about it.

"Oh my gosh girl! It's been so long!" Abby said as she crushed Kuki's ribs with her hug. Kuki giggled.

Hoagie then stood up and took Abby's place. Kuki stiffened up a bit more as he put his arms around her. She smiled up at him as he let go. "How are you?"

"Great. Thankyou." Kuki smiled. She felt so overwhelmed that she and all of her friends were together again that she felt she could barely speak. She laughed as Nigel walked over and opened his arms, he gave her a small hug. "It's so good to see you."

"Come sit by me girl!" Abby ordered excitedly. Kuki complied with a shy smile and sat next to Abby, Hoagie and Nigel took a seat opposite and Wally remained standing.

"Want a drink Kuki?" He asked.

"Oh." She blinked, then smiled and shook her head. "No thank you."

Wally raised an eyebrow with a grin. "Come on, it's my round I got these guys a drink. What do you want?"

"Erm, a lemonade?" Kuki shrugged.

Wally shook his head with a laugh. "I meant a real drink."

Kuki gave him a grateful smile. "Spritzer?"

"Coming right up." Wally beamed. Heading to the bar.

"So how have you been Kuki? What's been going on with you?" Abby asked with a cheerful smile.

Kuki nodded. "I've been good thank you. It's so good to see you guys again!"

"You too!" Hoagie beamed. "So what are you doing right now?"

Kuki shrugged. "Looking for work. What about you guys?"

"I'm a mechanic." Hoagie smiled.

Nigel then spoke. "I work in administration for the marines."

"Wow!" Kuki beamed and looked at her old best friend, the beautiful dark skinned girl that she hadn't seen in years. Abby chuckled and flashed a shiny shield shaped badge. "I'm a cop."  
>Kuki gasped with an amazed smile.<p>

Wally returned with Kuki's drink and placed it in front of her. "Thank you." Kuki smiled up at him. Wally grinned and pulled a bar stool to the end of the booth. They sat and chatted for hours. Kuki couldn't believe how fast the time flew. When she looked up at the clock she gasped. It was nearing midnight...she looked at the table. Abby and Nigel had gotten their rounds of drinks in and they were now discussing a television show that the majority of them were currently watching.

"I think that it was the maid." Hoagie blurted. "She came into the room with blood on her apron!"

Abby shook her head. "That's way too obvious. I bet she was gutting a chicken or painting the basement or something. It was the vicar down the road...he's too nice."

"I think you're both wrong. That guy faked his own death." Nigel shook his head.

Kuki toyed with her glass as she looked up at the clock on the wall and gave a sigh as she listened to the group argue about a show that she'd never heard of.

"Sorry Kuki." Wally smiled. "Abby got us all hooked on this show last week and we're taking bets on who the culprit was."

Kuki blinked, coming back into reality and looking at Wally. "Wha…? Oh, it's okay."

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I think I should get back soon." Kuki replied with a chuckle.

Wally gave a smile. "Okay, I'll walk you home."

"Oh, no I'm okay." Kuki shook her head.

Wally stood up, stepping to the nearby coat rack and pulling off a dark jacket, putting it onto his shoulders. "It wasn't an offer. No way are you walking home alone."

Kuki was about to argue but didn't see the point so smiled. Wally gave the gang a quick wave. "I'll just drop Kuki home guys. I'll be back."

They all agreed and waved. Abby leaned over to give her friend a hug. "Don't be a stranger girl! It's been so good to have you around again!"

"See you soon Kuki!" Hoagie waved. Nigel also waved goodbye and Kuki beamed as she waved back and followed Wally out of the door.

"So you had a good night?" Wally asked as they walked.

Kuki nodded. "Yeah. It's been so great seeing you guys again."

"You too!" Wally chuckled.

"It felt like we haven't even been apart. It was great." Kuki gave a giggle. Holding her elbows as she walked in order to preserve some body heat.

Wally had his hands stuffed into his pockets. "Yeah, it's always like that with the guys. I guess we were all just so close that it doesn't matter how long you're apart. You meet up and it's like you all saw each other a few days ago...well...here you go."

They arrived at Kuki's drive. She looked at the empty pathway where Billy's BMW was usually parked. It was empty, she had beat him home. Kuki looked back and smiled at Wally "Thank you."

Wally opened his arms and pulled her into a hug. She stiffened up and stood still until he pulled away. "It was so good to see you Kuki." He smiled. "Don't be a stranger okay? I'll let you know when we're going to meet up again."

Kuki nodded. "Bye."

She walked down the drive and stepped into the house and locked the door behind her. Then headed straight up to bed. After she'd changed into her small, silky nightdress and wiped off her make up she lay in bed and gave a smile. She'd successfully crept out of the house. She gave a giggle to herself. She was never a rebellious teenager, so the thought of sneaking out of the house when she was now more or less an adult at the age of 20 was rather humorous to her. She felt a rush of adrenaline, a sense of success. She dozed off to sleep, soon to be once again awoke by her boyfriend in his drunken entrance.


	6. A Good Day

The next morning Kuki woke up and smiled when she realised that Billy was still sound asleep next to her in bed. She sighed and cuddled up next to him, closing her eyes and relaxing. A few minutes later he rolled over with a grunt.

"You awake?" He mumbled. His arm covering his eyes, as if wanting to block out the light.

Kuki smiled and rolled onto her stomach so that she could reach his cheek and kiss his jawline. "Yeah."

He gave a smile and put his arm to his side, rolling over to face her and draping his other arm onto her hip. "Kitten, I'm hungover. Be a good girl and make me a big breakfast?"

Kuki smiled and nodded, standing out of bed and sliding into her slippers. She glanced back at Billy with a content smile and walked downstairs into the kitchen. After fumbling around with a few pots and pans Kuki had sausage, bacon and egg sizzling in a pan. When it was ready she arranged the big breakfast onto a plate and poured some black into a mug. She brought the items upstairs on a tray and into the bedroom where Billy was lay flicking through television channels whilst still lying in bed. He gave her a smile when he saw her and sat up in bed. Kuki placed the tray next to him and perched at the edge of the bed.

"Not eating Kitten?" He asked, pushing part of his food to the side of his mouth in order to speak to her.

Kuki smiled up at him and scrunched her nose. Shaking her head slowly. "I'll have something after."

He gave her a smile and placed a finger under her cheek, stretching it out and running fingers over her neck which made her giggle. Kuki pulled her legs up onto the bed and got comfortable as she neutrally watched Billy's boyish car programme that he'd put on. Billy quietly ate his breakfast and placed the empty plate on the bedside table then he reached over and pulled Kuki over to him, she giggled as he growled playfully and nibbled at her neck. She then lay into him, under his outstretched arm. Nuzzling into his chest and taking in his natural, musky scent.  
>She missed him when he spent so much time out. She understood that it was for business reasons but she really would get lonely, and his attention would make her feel so comfortable. Sinking into the tranquility, Kuki jumped when the sound of Billy's phone rang. He leaned over and picked up his phone and then read his message, before typing madly on his phone and closing it again.<p>

He looked down at Kuki. "Chad and Maurice are going to do a barbeque in the park later."

"Oh really?" Kuki sighed, trying to sound interested. She was waiting for the next line...'_I'll be back at.._.'

"Want to come out with us?" Billy's question made her look up with a bright and excited beam. She nodded excitedly and Billy gave a smile. "We'll go pick up some food and drink for them."

Kuki nodded and went to stand up. Billy grabbed her waist and pulled her back, making Kuki give a surprised giggle. "Not yet!" He breathed. Kissing her head, followed by her cheek, then her neck...Kuki giggled and lay back, catching his lips with hers. She put her arms over his neck and groaned lightly when Billy firmly grinded himself against her. She loved it when Billy was playful. Sometimes he forgot and tended to be a little pushy, but she knew that his playful side was still there, somewhere.

"How's work going?" Kuki asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

Billy heaved a sigh and threw his head back. "Not too great Kitten. Nobody wants to even listen to my idea."

Kuki rolled over to face him. "Why not? I think that water baseball is a great idea!"

Billy smiled up at her and pushed some hair out of her face. "You seem to be the first kitten. Come on, let's go grab some food for the barbeque."

Kuki smiled and got out of bed. Separately, they showered, dressed and got ready to go out. Kuki stood by the front door waiting for her partner to be ready, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her makeupless face looked a little peaky and blotchy. She gave a small sigh and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. Hearing a creak at the top of the stairs Kuki turned around, she gave a small smile to Billy who was checking that he had his keys and wallet in his pocket as he descended the stairs. He looked over at her with a smile. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he placed a finger under her cheek with a grin.  
>"Let's go Kitten." He told her softly, swatting her rear as she turned to exit the house.<p>

They hopped into Billy's white BMW and headed down the road to the store. Kuki waited in the car while Billy went to get steaks, burgers and beers. She turned the music on the radio up and pulled down the sun visor in front of her to observe her reflection in the vanity mirror. Humming along to the tune on the radio she stared at her face, tightening her pony tail, tugging at her eyes and pinching her cheeks to put a little colour in them. Kuki gave a slightly disheartened sigh as she put the visor back in it's original position. She didn't feel her best today, she didn't feel comfortable without makeup at the best of times. She gave a small grin to herself when she thought of Billy. He didn't seem to care if she wore makeup or not...Well... He liked her to wear makeup when it was just them, but around other people he prefered it when she didn't. Maybe he just liked to show her off in her natural form, maybe he didn't think that she needed makeup for him to show her off.

A knock on the window made her jump. She looked to her right to see a facefull of blonde hair attached to her old friend. She blew a puff of relief and turned down the radio before winding down the window. Her free hand above her chest. 

"Wally you scared me!" She said with a breathless chuckle.

Wally gave a small laugh."Sorry Kuki, I didn't mean to."

Kuki giggled back at him. She gave him a thoughtful stare. It felt so weird to have not seen him for so many years, now she seemed to be constantly bumping into him...and it felt normal. Like they'd never been apart and had always been the old friends they used to be. Kuki gave a sigh and looked into Wally's stunning emerald eyes. She'd forgotten how mesmerising they were. He didn't know it but when they were younger she used to pretend that he was a hypnotist. Just one look of his eyes could make her do anything, she never understood why, but it was true...hell, if he'd asked her to run around like a chicken she probably would if she stared into those meadow coloured pools for long enough.

"You okay?" Wally asked. Kuki now realised that she'd been staring into Wally's eyes for a fair while now, and judging by his raised eyebrow, it freaked him out,

Kuki gave a jump. "Oh, sorry Wally. I'm in my own world today."

Wally's eyebrows then furrowed as he gave a mischievous grin. "Nothing new there then huh?"

Kuki smiled at his response and bit her lip to muffle a giggle.

"So what you doing?" Wally asked. Leaning against the car.

She gave a shrug. "Billy's just getting a few things then we're going to a barbeque."

"Sounds cool." Wally smiled. "Listen, I'm seeing the guys again this saturday. Same time same place, you up for it?"

Kuki thought for a second. "Sounds great. I'll see if I'm free."

"Great." Wally smiled. He then took a second to observe the BMW that Kuki was sat in, he gave a small whistle and ran a light finger along the rim, as if fearful of breaking it. "Nice ride by the way!"

Kuki gave a small chuckle. "Billy's pride and joy."

Wally looked back at her and smiled. "As long as he treats you good too."

Kuki blinked, a little of shock and a little of embarrassment. Wally never used to show much of an interest with guys that she was interested in. Maybe he now had a little respect for Billy after not seeing Kuki in so long, maybe he was just looking out for her as he always used to seem to do. Kuki gave a small smile and nodded with a light hearted chuckle. "He does."

"Good." Wally said with a grin. "Anyway, I'd better be off. I promised mom I'd pick her up some tomatoes from the store before her dinner party tonight. She'll think I've got lost."

Kuki gave a smile. Wally beamed back. "Later Kuki, see you Saturday!"

"Maybe." Kuki nodded. Waving her friend off.

Kuki cleared her throat and sat back into her seat, glancing at the clock on the desktop. Billy had been in there for a while now. She heaved a sigh and leant back into her chair. Her eyes lit up when she saw the familiar blue aztec cardigan that Billy had put on that morning came into sight. Billy smiled at her when he got close enough to the car to see her. He unlocked the car by his key fob and then opened the back door to place the brown paper bag of groceries on the back seat.

"Sorry if I took so long Kitten. The queues terrible." He groaned as he hopped into the drivers seat.

Kuki gave him a smile and then looked ahead in content as he put the key in the ignition and started the car, pulling out from the bay and continuing on their journey.

They headed to the park and decided to go for a walk before Chad and Maurice turned up. Kuki giggled as Billy took her hand and led her across the path and around the lake. They laughed and talked about old times, about how they met, when she met his family, when she watched him at his ultimate baseball game. Eventually they got to the spot where Billy had agreed to meet the guys. A significant spot that overlooked the lake, right at the end of the parks path that led to a beautiful woodlands. It had always been Kuki's favorite place of the park, she felt like she was in a fairy tale story when she'd sit there and gaze through the trees, trying to make out a gingerbread cottage, or a series of houses made with sticks, bricks and straw.

"Hey guys!" Chad's voice made them look up.

"Hi Buddy!" Billy beamed, standing up and greeting his friend.

Kuki smiled up at Chad when he gave her a simple greeting by patting her shoulder gently followed by a single word, 'hey'.

Chad took a seat next to them and he and Billy began on the beers, laughing and joking while they waited for Maurice to appear with the disposable barbeque. Kuki sat contently listening to their boyish chatter, smiling and laughing to herself at their banter and enjoying their company. Maurice turned up not long after that and they lit the barbecue and began to cook the food. Sniffing in the smell of the delicious meat Kuki looked up at the sky, beginning to redden as the sun began to set. She gave a satisfied was a good day.


	7. Gone Bad

"Another burger Kuki?" Chad asked brightly. Holding a spatula up in the air.

Kuki gave him a smile and shook her head. "No thanks Chad."

It was now growing dark and chilly. Kuki looked over at Billy, who was now on his fifth can of beer. She gave a sigh and kept her mouth shut. The three boys laughed and joked tipsily. Kuki turned to look at the woodlands, peeping through the trees and trying to make out scary shadows. The dim, flickering light of the barbeque put an eerier effect on the woodland in front of her. Things seemed to move and Kuki felt as if things were watching her.

"So what are you guys up to tomorrow?" Billy asked, swigging another mouthful of beer.

"Work." They both said in a bored unison. Billy gave a groan and knocked back his last mouthful from the can. He wiped excess liquid from his lips with his sleeve and then crushed the can in his hand, throwing it into the black bin bag that Maurice had remembered to bring for trash. He then reached for another can.

"Billy?" Kuki spoke quietly, not wanting to nag in front of his friends. Billy looked up at her, she bit her lip and spoke. "Are you driving home?"

Billy raised an eyebrow as he pulled back the lid of the next can, letting it hiss loudly before he replied in a sarcastic tone. "No, I was planning on letting the BMW camp out here while we took the private jet!"

Kuki lowered her head, glancing at Chad and Maurice in embarrassment, they obviously also felt the tension as they were occupying themselves in their own business. Kuki looked back at her boyfriend who was giving her a questioning look. She took a breath and began to explain herself. "You've had a lot of beer. Should you really drive…?"

"Kuki!" Billy groaned with a laugh, looking around at his two friends, as if wanting to be backed up. "Get the stick out of your ass. I haven't even had that much."

She pursed her lips together and looked at the floor. Cursing herself for even questioning him and mentioning such a thing. He was the one who could drive, and had been since he was 16. Billy shook his head at her and gave a laugh, looking at his two friends. "Women huh guys? I think you guys have got the right idea without them."

Kuki said nothing, but kept her head down. It was obvious that Billy had now been taken over by the alcohol. The nice guy that she'd been with all day had disappeared and been replaced with a loud mouthed show off. Chad and Maurice looked at Billy with small smiles, as if they were acknowledging the conversation but not wishing to continue it. Billy however didn't seem to get this message.

"Mush for brains huh Kuki? You're not the thinker of the relationship are you?" Billy chuckled.

Kuki couldn't help but heave a sigh, wishing that nice Billy could just come back and get rid of this other personality.

Billy stopped and stared at her, pointing his finger at her accusingly, the tone of his voice suddenly going stern. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

Kuki looked up at him in surprise and confusion. Did she? She didn't think she did but sometimes she seemed to do these things without even recognising.

"I asked you a question!" Billy said, standing up and grabbing Kuki's arm firmly, she winced in pain as she was pulled to her feet and dragged into the woodlands, out of sight from Chad and Maurice. Billy then threw her back against a tree and placed his face inches from hers. Speaking in a harsh whisper as if trying to translate to her. "I said...I asked you a question!"

Kuki stuttered. She didn't know! She honestly didn't think she did, but the subconscious mind does these things sometimes. "I...I…"

"Why do you always have to undermine me in front o…" Billy's scolding was suddenly interrupted by another voice...Chad.

"Hey! Buddy!" He chuckled in an awkward sing song, taking Billy's wrists in his hands and tugging him away from Kuki, who sighed in relief. Chad smiled at his friend. "Come back to the warm, you and your girl will freeze over here. We've only got a little time left before the fire goes out so we'd better make the most of it!"

Billy stared at Kuki with eyes of stone before turning in the direction that Chad was attempting to move him and walking back to sit with Maurice. Chad turned to Kuki as they began to walk and mouthed to her. _'You okay?'  
><em>Kuki regained her breath. Running a hand over her smoothed hair and nodding, plastering a fake smile on her face. Chad gave her a worried look and then joined his two friends by the dimming disposable barbeque. Kuki took a deep breath and then walked over to join them, sitting opposite her boyfriend and putting her hands in front of the decreasing flame in attempt to warm up. Trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Especially _him_. She didn't want to piss him off any further.

The four of them sat in silence for a few minutes. Although it seemed like an awkward eternity.

"Look at you, sat there thinking that you've won...you haven't you know." Billy muttered. Kuki glanced up to see that Billy was talking to her.

She bravely cocked an eyebrow and spoke calmly. "Won? Won what?"

"You know!" Billy growled, standing up and stepping forward to her.

"Hey man! Come on, we're having a good night! Just sit down!" Maurice tried to reason.

It obviously wasn't working. Billy was now stood over Kuki, glaring down at her. He sneered. "Stand up."

"Billy what did I do?" Kuki asked, trying to sound firm but releasing it as more of a pleading squeak.

"Stand...up!" Billy threatened with a growl.

Kuki took a deep breath and did as her boyfriend told her. Turning around to face him. He stared into her eyes for a few seconds before she became aware of falling backwards. A hard pain appearing on her left cheek. She stumbled and put her hand to the now stinging area of her face. Staring in shock at Billy's now lowering hand and stern face. Maurice had stepped forward and moved him back. Chad was stood in amazement, an emotion what looked like anger and shock reading on his face. Kuki rubbed her cheek lightly before looking away, at the woodland, at the water...anywhere but at the three staring pairs of eyes.

"You know what guys...I think we ought to call it a night." Chad said firmly. Throwing the dregs of a beer can over the remains of the barbeque and extinguishing what was left of the flame. He kept glancing up at Kuki with worry as he cleaned up the surroundings. Maurice had pulled Billy aside, a little further into the woodlands. Kuki could hear a few of Maurice's words, slightly muffled from the hush of his voice and the earache that she was starting to gain.

"What did you have to do that for man?...That is not cool! You've got yourself a good, caring girl and you're treating her like shit!..No!...No Buddy you need to sort it out. You don't treat your girl like that!"

Kuki sighed and stood stationary, waiting for them to reappear so they they could just go home. She'd had enough embarrassment for one night. She jumped when Chad tugged the black bag that was now under her foot. She came back to reality and crouched down to help him. Trying to hold back the tears. "Chad, sorry! I'll...I'll help."

"Don't worry about it Kuki." Chad said quietly. They both stood up straight, the black bag now in Chad's hand. He glanced at the woodlands to ensure that Billy and Maurice were not yet coming back before he spoke in a whisper. "Are you okay?"

Kuki couldn't smile, she simply nodded. Not making eye contact. Chad wasn't convinced. "You want me to walk you somewhere? Your parents or something?"

Kuki shook her head. She couldn't just leave Billy now. It'd be like she was mad at him, then he'd be mad at her. Plus, she couldn't think of where she'd go. She spoke quietly in a mutter. "No, They don't live around here anymore. I'd rather just be home with Billy."

"Right now?" Chad asked, almost in shock. "Is that a good idea?"

Kuki nodded. "He's just a little drunk. He'll be fine when he gets home to bed."

Chad scoffed, maybe a little too loud as he looked back over at the woods to make sure that he hadn't caught his friends' attention. "Kuki, the guy's just hit you!"

"He's just drunk," Kuki repeated with a whisper.

Chad raised an eyebrow in shock. Kuki pursed her lips and then began to walk, over to the fence to wait for Billy to come out of the bushes. She slowly repeated what had happened in her head and evaluated the situation. She had embarrassed him by pointing out a flaw in front of his friends and then given him attitude when questioned about it. No wonder he'd been annoyed with her, she had shown signs of one of the girlfriends that she hated, that disrespected their other halves and reprimanding them over the simplest things.

Maurice and Billy then came out fro the woodlands. Billy staggered a little as he said goodbye to his two friends, who awkwardly said goodbye to him and continued to clean up their surroundings. Stiffly looking over at Kuki and waving goodbye, Kuki nodded in return. Billy headed towards her, taking one step back for every two forward he walked right past her saying only two words. "Come on."

Kuki said nothing and did as she was asked. Silently walking alongside him for what seemed like an eternity until they reached his car. Billy pressed the open button on his key fob and Kuki hopped in on her side. Strapping her belt in tightly. Billy then stumbled into the car and started it up.

Kuki closed her eyes. Trying to keep her mind off her boyfriend's scary driving as he swerved from one side of the road to the other, twice the speed of the dedicated limit. The two were in silence. No music from the radio, neither of them having a word to say to each other. In Kuki's mind, they couldn't get home quick enough.  
>She thought of the shocked faces of Billy's friends when he had slapped her on the cheek. That embarrassing feeling of them all looking at her after she had made such a performance. It had really shocked her. Billy had never hit her in front of anyone before. Sure he'd threatened the odd spank or punch, but he'd never laid such an obvious hand on her in public. She must have really deserved it.<p>

Before she knew it, Billy had pulled up on their driveway, Kuki unstrapped her seatbelt silently and went to get out of the car before she heard the whizz of the automatic locks.

"Did you really have to make me look like a complete tool in front of the guys?" Billy asked sternly.

Kuki held her breath and said nothing, choosing to let Billy blow off his steam. He spoke again, a little louder. "This is why I don't take you out Kuki! Nothing's good enough for you and you end up making me look like the bad guy!"

Kuki gasped when Billy gripped her arm tightly. A slight twist adding some pain. His other hand then appeared on her head, shoving it away and slamming it against the window four times, Kuki kept her mouth closed, trying to stop the tears from falling. Trying not to show him what pain he was causing her. Her eyes looking down at the dashboard. Billy stopped slamming and his hand quivered on her head before giving it a harsh push and letting himself out of the car. Kuki watched him walk into the house from the corner of her eye before rubbing her now tender forehead and trying to straighten out her hair. She pulled down the vanity mirror and made sure to wipe away stray tears before letting herself out of the car and heading into the house. Preparing herself for bed, where Billy would now already be ready and waiting for the traditional good night that a good girlfriend should give.

Billy didn't look at her throughout...he would thrust and grunt and be as rough as he desired. But he didn't look at Kuki's face once. She was grateful for that, she didn't like it when he saw her weak side, when she couldn't show him a smile. He finished and pulled out of her, immediately rolling over and falling asleep without a word.

Kuki breathed deeply as she lay awake. Her face and head was sore. She felt as if she'd let him down. She mentally cursed herself for being such a thoughtless, useless girlfriend. She glanced over to Billy, who was now snoring a loud roar. The last thought she had before managing to fall asleep was..._I'm sorry Billy_.


	8. Lost in a Book

She tried to stay out of Billy's way that week. His bad mood continued to linger for a few days following the barbeque incident. By Saturday, Kuki had made her decision about Wally's invitation to drinks with the group. She really wanted to go. She could do with a little time away from Billy's snapping mood and the ability to smile and laugh without feeling wrong or guilty. All she had to do was think of an excuse. Billy hated her going out without him and wouldn't be happy if he found out that she'd made contact with her old friends without his knowledge, the ones who he felt had abandoned and ignored her. She gave a sigh. 'He must just be looking out for me'. She thought to herself, we'll lose touch again and he'll have to pick up the pieces. He doesn't know what good friends they are'.

Kuki was sat in front of her mirror, staring at her reflection in front of her. She frowned, how did she ever think that she was pretty? She lifted a finger and placed it on the bridge of her nose, observing the small blackheads that she felt covered her face, she traced the dark circles under her eyes, unaware of they were through lack of sleep or if they were just always there. A clatter downstairs made her jump she stood up and walked out of the bedroom and onto the landing, peering over the stairway to see what Billy was up to. He was rummaging through the cupboards, Kuki gave a curious frown and wandered down the stairs to see what he was doing. He turned to look at her when he heard her descending the stairs. After acknowledging her presence he continued to search.

"Babe, do you know if we have any aspirin?" He asked gruffly.

Kuki folded her arms as she stepped through the doorway. "Aspirin?" She repeated. "I don't know. They'll be in the cupboard above the sink if we do."

Billy gave a sigh and opened the cupboard in question. "I've already looked in there. I don't see any."

Kuki walked over next to him and he stepped aside. She stood on her tip toes and rummaged through the shelf, moving aside plasters, bandages and antiseptic wipes, along with cough syrups and blister pads. Kuki liked to be prepared for any occasion. She raised herself higher and shuffled the items to get a good view at the back.  
>"Oh yeah...I didn't think about looking back there at all Kuki." Billy sighed sarcastically. "There's none there." <p>

Kuki said nothing and quickly placed things back in place, neatly, how Billy liked them to be. Then turned to face him. He looked a little pale, his eyes a little drooped and his nose starting to run a little.

He groaned and placed a hand to his temple. "I feel shit. My head feels like it's been kicked about twenty times!"

Kuki gave him a sympathetic look. "Want me to run to the store and get you some?"

"No." Billy sighed, he stepped forward and kissed Kuki on the forehead then headed out of the room. "I'll just go to bed. Sleep it off."

Kuki watched him as he walked up the stairs and then glanced at the clock. 1:27pm. Her old friends would be meeting at the Blue Horse pub down the road in a few hours. She had to think of a reason to go out. She went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of soda. Opening it with a fizz and pouring it into a glass she thought to herself...maybe she was going on a late night shop? She'd left something at the park the other night so went to get it? No...There was no valid reason for her being out on her own that late at night. A cold, wet feeling on her hand made her lose her trail of thought she gasped when she realised that she'd overpoured the soda and it was now overflowing like a gassy, white volcano. The shock of the sight made her release her grip and she gasped louder as the glass fell to the floor. The tall glass hit the floor with a smash, shards of glass flew across the room and settled on the floor amongst the spilt soda, like little icebergs in the sea.

"Shit." She sighed, crouching down and scarting to carefully scoop the glass into a small pile.

"What did you do?" Billy's voice made Kuki jump. She looked up to see him in the doorway. She hadn't even heard him come downstairs. She held her breath and started to pick up the larger pieces of glass. "I slipped."

Billy gave an annoyed sigh. "You're such a fucking klutz Kuki!"

Kuki chose not to answer, to simply carry on cleaning up. If there's one thing that Billy hated, it was mess. Especially when it meant that they'd most likely have to buy more glasses as this was now the third one that Kuki had dropped in the last six months.

"All I want is a little piece to try and shift this headache, what do you do? You wreck the kitchen and make a racket in the process. How am I supposed to sleep?"

Kuki's stance on her hands and knees was then broken, a swift kick from Billy into her ribcage made her lose balance and drop on one side, causing her to put her hand forward to steady herself, right into the pile of glass. Pain suddenly surged through her, she was less focused on her sore, most likely quickly bruised torso than her hand, which felt like it was being ripped apart, Kuki glanced at her left hand, it looked like something from a cartoon, blood trailed in different angles along her palm, two or three little triangles of glass poking into the skin where the blood was coming from. Kuki closed her eyes and braced herself for more. Billy was obviously not feeling great so she must have really crossed a line making a noise and messing up the kitchen. He was so stressed he'd probably give her a blow or two with his fist.

Nothing came. Kuki opened her eyes and looked up where Billy was standing. He had two fingers over his temple. Leaning over the kitchen counter. Kuki didn't ask any questions, she scooped up the remaining pieces of glass, ignoring the pain in her hand. When she stood up she threw the glass in the bin and rushed to where she kept her dustpan and brush, quickly scraping up the leftover mess. Then dropping a paper towel over the spilt soda. When she threw the towel in the bin she looked cautiously over at Billy, who was still gripping his forehead. Kuki gave a sigh and walked over to the sink, running the cold tap and putting her wounded hand under the faucet. She winced at the pain and tried to remove the bits of glass. She remembered years ago, back in high school, she was told that you shouldn't remove glass if it is in a wound...She hesitated before tugging at the shards, there wasn't a lot she could do. If she didn't take them out then they'd end up staying there and possibly getting infected or going further into her skin.

When she was sure all glass was out she used the tip of a finger to gently wipe the blood off her hand. She sighed when she felt two arms snake around her hips. Billy lowered himself to her cheek and kissed it lightly. "I'm sorry honey.I didn't mean to make you fall on that."

Kuki said nothing, she simply focused on the pain.

"You just make me so mad sometimes Kitten. I can't help but burst sometimes!" Billy explained with worry.

Kuki looked up. "I know...I'm sorry I broke another glass."

He gave a small smile and kissed her on the lips before pulling away. "I'm going up to lie down. Bring me a tea and some sleeping pills up?"

Kuki nodded with a small smile. After a few more minutes she turned off the faucet and checked her hand. The bleeding had stopped. She just had some lovely deep cuts to show for it. She leant against the counter and reflected on her actions. She really had to learn to pay more attention with things, then items wouldn't be broken, and Billy wouldn't get mad. Clearing her throat Kuki went into the medic cupboard and pulled out the sleeping pills that Billy had asked for. She then snapped the kettle on and prepared his cup on a tray, setting the pills neatly next to them, along with a few of Billy's favorite biscuits. When the tea had been poured she picked up the tray and headed up the stairs towards their room.

As she walked Kuki thought to herself. _'I can't go out now after I've done that to him. What kind of girlfriend am I making him so mad and then just leaving him here. Leaving him here and lying to him at that!' _

Kuki put the tray down for Billy by the bedside and then sat down next to him. He said nothing as he drank his tea, took his tablets and ate his biscuits. Kuki simply sat and watched him as he did so, then he lay down as the tablets began to work their magic and dozed into a sleep. Kuki sat and watched him, she looked at the clock. It was now 3 o clock. Kuki cleared her throat as she looked back down at Billy to ensure that he was asleep. She then stood up and walked over to the full length mirror on her door. She lifted up her sweater and shirt to look at her torso, it wasn't overly painful now, more of a throb to remind her that it was still there. She groaned when she saw a light bruise shaped in a deformed circle. She traced the bruise and sighed. Pulling her sweater back down. She then examined her hand, there were four deep wounds spread across her palm, each ranging in size from a centimetre to an inch. The larger of the cuts, in the middle of her hand was still bleeding slightly. She gave a sigh and wiped it on her leggings. When she heard Billy's loud snore she turned to face him again. A thought then came to her. Billy only snored when he was in a deep sleep.

She walked out of the room. Trying to remain quiet. Then she went down the stairs and made her way into the kitchen, putting the kettle on to boil and preparing a hot cocoa for herself. She then walked into the living room and searched through the CD rack. scanning past all of Billy's RnB and Techno band disks. Eventually finding what she was looking for. She gave a small smile as she pulled out her Tchaikovsky case and pulled out the CD. She then switched on the stereo and placed the disk in the slot, turning the volume down and pressing play. She then walked over to the small cupboard next to the television and opened the drawer. Pulling out a small, book. Obviously used but in fairly new condition. She placed it in her arm as if cradling a baby as she juggled the book and the hot mug and walked over to the couch.

She sighed in content as she sat down and prepared herself for a good read. This was one of her favorite past times. Although not a devout fan of classical music, nor much of an expert in the subject. Tchaikovsky had always been one of her favorite composers, it brought her back to when she and Mushi would take ballet classes on the weekends. One time, their club hosted a small show of 'The Nutcracker' for family members. In an attempt to include all students, their dance teacher Miss Hannah cast both Kuki and Mushi as the sugar plum fairy and choreographed them a duet for the well known tune. Unfortunately, Genki was away on business this particular weekend. Kuki and Mushi were heartbroken that their mother was unable to come and see them perform together. Kani had recorded it for her and they all watched it together on her return. Genki was also heartbroken that she had missed her girls first recital so returned home from work a few days later with a CD. A disk of the composer's greatest hits, 'The Dance Of The Sugar Plum Fairy' being number three on the list. Kuki and Mushi were ecstatic with this CD and performed their duet for their mother and father in the comfort of their own living room, as well as choreographing their own pieces to the other tracks. The last time Kuki had seen her family, before they'd moved away, Kani had found an old home video of the two girls performing dances to the camera. Kuki laughed at the memory of how ungraceful and out of time they were. It's amazing how you can have such a positive image of yourself, unknowing how awful you actually look.

It was not a regular occurrence that Kuki got the chance to read, despite being in the house by herself a lot. She often chose not to as she'd find herself getting lost in a good book. She'd decide to read a chapter or two and four hours later the book would be finished and she'd realise all of the other errands that she'd missed out on. She couldn't read around Billy either, when she'd read she would completely shut out the rest of the world, including people talking to her. She didn't mean to, she couldn't help but get sucked into the world that she was reading about. Where animals talked and ran their own kingdom, or people had magic powers and could fly on griffin like creatures, anything that made her life seem so dull and boring that she couldn't help but want to be apart of the fiction in front of her.

She gave a sigh of content, Tchaikovsky's twinkling music playing in her ears. The words of the page coming alive and playing like a film in her mind. The odd sip of hot cocoa making her feel warm and happy inside. She finished the last mouthful of cocoa and placed the mug on the coaster. then reached for the throw blanket on the couch and wrapping it around herself as she got more comfortable and even more sucked into the wonderful fiction.

_Bzzzzz Bzzzz!_ A loud buzzing sound suddenly made Kuki jump and look up from her page. She looked around to find the source of the noise, she eventually saw a light on the cabinet next to the television. It was Billy's phone. Kuki stood up and walked over to it. It read _Incoming Phone Call: Ken_. Kuki chose not to pick it up. Ken sounds like quite a mature name, maybe it was someone to do with Billy's business venture. She'd be no help if she answered it and couldn't provide any answers to questions that may be asked. She didn't want to wake Billy up either in case it wasn't important.

She went and sat back down, then realising that the music was no longer playing. Kuki looked up at the clock. 5:58pm. Kuki gasped. She'd done it again and allowed time to fly by without her knowledge. It was then that she realised how far she'd gotten into the book. She finished the page that she was on and then placed her bookmark in between the pages. She couldn't understand these people who could fold down corners of a perfectly good book. She then put it back into it's original place and walked over to the stereo, taking out the Cd and switching it off. Kuki then chose to go and check on Billy, so cleaned up her cup in the kitchen and then headed upstairs.

A small touch on the door pushed it open enough for Kuki to see that Billy was still asleep. A thought then entered Kuki's head. '_Is he asleep for the rest of the night now? Maybe I could slip out and see the guys without him even knowing'_. She decided to try it. Slowly and quietly she walked into the room, tip toeing over to the en suite and heading to have a shower. She turned up the water and let it warm up before undressing and stepping into the cubicle. She began to hum as she began to rub her skin tentatively. Her hand started to sting as it got in contact with the running water. She frowned and chose to hold it up to the shower head, letting the water cleanse the wound. Then she picked up the shower gel and used her other hand to spread it over her body. After being in for a while she turned off the water and stepped out onto the towel. Grabbing a body towel and placing it around herself. She then walked out into the bedroom and jumped when she saw that Billy was sat up in bed, flipping through channels on the television.

There was a rush of minor disappointment through Kuki's body. She gave him a smile and walked over to him.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" She asked innocently.

He looked up at her, scanning her towel wrapped body neutrally before looking back at the television. "No. I just woke up."

Kuki gave him a smile and walked over to the bed to sit next to him. He lifted up his arm and draped it over her shoulders. Pulling her into him and kissing her forehead. She couldn't help but giggle and lean into him. Nice Billy was back.

"Do you know what I did with my phone Kitten?" Billy asked as he stood up.

Kuki nodded. "It's downstairs by the TV."

She listened to him walk down the stairs and sat back into the bed. Sighing. _"I guess I'm not going out now. Oh well, at least Billy's in a better mood. Maybe we can just watch a film or something."_ She stood up and went to follow him down.

"You hungry?" She asked as she came down the stairs. Billy was typing on his phone.

He looked up and shook his head. "Uh, no thanks Kitten. I've got to go out. Meet a friend, we're going to go over ideas and start writing a pitch."

Kuki couldn't help but smile, she bit her lip when she realised the the grin was a little too ecstatic. "Oh, okay. Have fun." 

Billy grabbed his keys and checked that he had all he needed. Then walked over to Kuki, pecking her on the forehead. "Don't wait up. I'll be home late."

Kuki nodded with a smile and waved him out. Once he got into his car and drove off she beamed and looked over at the clock, 6:45pm. She ran upstairs and rummaged through her closet. Finding out a clean, wine coloured oversized sweater and jeans. She put them on and then went over to the mirror. Tidying the high bun on her hair she gave herself a small smile before grabbing the spare key, wandering down the stairs and out of the house.


	9. Pumpkins at Midnight

Shivering from the cold chill in the air, Kuki was thankful when she finally reached the Blue Horse. She stepped inside and rubbed her hands together vigorously to try and warm up. As she did so she scanned the room. Finally, she caught sight of Nigel's bald head and smiled, walking towards the group.

"Sorry I'm late guys." She breathed as she stepped over shyly.

Abby turned around when she heard Kuki and beamed brightly. Standing up quickly and throwing her arms around her. "Girl! You made it!"

Kuki gave a small laugh as her friend gave her the most back breaking hug. Abby had never really been a huggy person but this would've put childhood Kuki's backbreakers to shame. The three boys were in the middle of a conversation, they looked up and greeted her and continued to talk. Wally continued to watch her as they spoke. She slid into the booth next to Abby, Hoagie on her right by the wall. Wally was sat opposite Hoagie, Nigel on the edge, opposite Kuki. The three boys were in lost in some sort of debate, talking over one another to have their point heard. Kuki smiled at the sound of them, like children fighting to be heard by a teacher. She glanced at Abby, who shook her head at them. Kuki giggled.

"Here, see if Kuki can help us out." Hoagie projected.

All eyes turned to her. Kuki felt a little uncomfortable. She shifted in her seat before looking at Hoagie to find out what she was helping with.

Hoagie laughed. "It's nothing that scary Kuki. We're just having a debate. Me, I'm all for facial hair, if I could grow a beard I'd look like a lumberjack! But Mr Baldie over there obviously thinks that because he can't get hair on his head then nobody should have it anywhere."

"That is not what I think!" Nigel scoffed. "I just think that it looks unhygienic when men have beards. That's why they use the term 'clean shaven'."

Kuki raised an eyebrow in thought, the right corner of her mouth rising as she tightened it with thought. She then spoke her honest opinion calmly. "I don't know. I hate those really big beards but I like it when they have a little stubble maybe. I think guys look really young without facial hair."

She couldn't help but glance over at Wally, she realised that she hadn't noticed in the last few times she'd seen him if he had any facial hair. She blushed when she realised the faint stubble on his jawline and top lip. His eye turned in her direction and met with hers. He gave a small smile and Kuki couldn't help but look down at her lap. A burning sensation going over her cheeks.

"I don't see why you didn't even want Abby's opinion. If you guys don't notice, she's a girl too." Abby scoffed.

Wally's grin turned evil. He gave a playful sneer at his friend. "Because you'd be biased and say that you like them hairless because your new boo always has a smooth face!"

"You don't even know that!" Abby scoffed. "You haven't seen him in years."

Kuki beamed and looked over at Abby with a questioning expression. Hoagie was the first to notice her confused face. He leaned forward so that he could see her properly and then explained. "Abby's got a new boyfriend...an old spark!"

"He is _NOT_ my boyfriend!" Abby rolled her eyes. "We've been on a few dates."

Nigel gave a chuckle. "In other words, she's working on it."

"...Yeah." Abby shook her head with a laugh.

Kuki gave an excited gasp. "Who?"

Abby tilted her head downward and looked up at Kuki with a slight embarrassment. Kuki had never seen her friend embarrassed before, not so obviously embarrassed anyway. "Maurice."

"Maurice?" Kuki exclaimed. "I still see him! He's one of Billy's best friends."

Abby's eyes lit up. "Really? Oh my gosh we can double date!"

"Seriously?" Wally groaned. "You girls actually do that?"

Kuki gave a chuckle as Abby defended her own idea.

"Anyway, Kuki's been here for a good ten minutes now and she still hasn't got a drink in her hands. What kind of friends are we?" Nigel said as he stood up, downing the remaining of his drink. He squeezed past Wally and then started making his way to the bar, stopping when he was still in talking distance of Kuki. "What would you like?"

Kuki shook her head. "Oh, no! I'm okay thank you Nigel."

"Was it spritzer last time?" Nigel said with a smile.

Kuki shook her head again, this time, adding waving hands. "Really I'm fine. I can't really do rounds with you guys and I can't have you all just buying me drinks."

"Oh don't be so fucking proud!" Nigel scoffed, rolling his eyes as he walked over towards the bar. "I'm getting you a spritzer."

Kuki gave an embarrassed chuckle and looked down at her knees. She felt a hand on hers and glanced up to see that it was Abby. She gave her a smile. "You know if we didn't want to add you in the rounds, we wouldn't. We don't expect you to buy them for everyone either."

She smiled at her friend. "Thank you." She said her thanks again when Nigel appeared with a tray of drinks, placing Kuki's in front of her.

"Okay, who's up for a game of pool?" Hoagie asked as he stood up, picking up his glass and squeezed past the girls.

Nigel nodded. "Sure, why not."

Abby gave a sigh. "I don't know. You guys just laugh at me for being shockingly awful."

Kuki giggled. Wally looked up at the guys. "You know what, you guys go ahead. I don't feel like it."

"Kuki?" Nigel asked, Kuki looked up and thought for a second, before shaking her head. "I'll hang out with these guys a little. Thanks."

Nigel and Hoagie walked over to the pool table. Wally, Abby and Kuki exchanged friendly glances as they thought of a new conversation.

"So how long have you been seeing Maurice?" Kuki smiled over at Abby.

Abby took a sip of her drink through the straw and grinned. "He works at a bank. I was called over after they had a raid and...well, we got talking."

Kuki beamed and reached out for her glass, she furrowed her brow in confusion when Abby grabbed her wrist. It was only when Abby tilted her hand to see her palm that Kuki realised that she was examining the wounds made by the glass. She bit her lip in suspense. Waiting for the question. Wally also cocked his head to get a view of what Abby was looking at, his eyes squinted slightly in curiosity.

"Girl, what'd you do? That looks painful?" Abby asked.

Kuki pulled her hand back and quickly looked at it herself, as if to remind herself what the wound looked like. The deepest wound had now stopped bleeding, but looked as if it could reopen again at the wrong movement.

She stuttered. "Oh, I...I dropped a glass and then fell on it. You remember how clumsy I am."

Abby inhaled a puff of air through her teeth making a hissing noise. "Damn, that looks bad. Maybe you should get it checked."

"No." Kuki shook her head quickly. "I've done stuff like this a few times. It'll heal."

She looked over at Wally who was giving her a suspicious expression, biting his fingernail and staring at her, as if he didn't even realise she was looking back. Kuki pursed her lips and looked away. She glanced back at Abby and gave her a reassuring smile.

"You three are so boring, come play with us? Nigel needs someone to make him look good." Hoagie called over.

Kuki chuckled at him. Abby shook her head and Wally sighed, standing up. "I'll give you a game. You girls coming over?"

Abby nodded. "We'll leave our coats here. Save our space." Kuki smiled and followed her friends lead.

The three boys gathered around the table and Nigel put a coin in to get the balls. They lay out the balls and Hoagie was the first to shoot. Kuki smiled as she heard the loud 'click' of the balls smacking into one another. The balls spread out, rolling in different directions. Hoagie gave a cheer when one of the balls was potted. Nigel went next, he huffed when he failed to hit a ball and the other two jeered him. Wally stood in the corner by the window, the cue over his shoulders, his wrists lifted up and draped over it as he carelessly stood and watched the other two boys as they started to argue about the rules. Kuki couldn't help but smile as he gave a stretch, his tshirt riding up and showing his toned stomach, a little hair riding up towards his belly button. When Nigel and Hoagie had finished arguing he stepped forward, leaned over the table and knocked the white ball with the cue. He stood back up and watched to see his result.

After they had gone a few times Kuki found herself starting to bore from the game. She gave a sigh and looked at Abby, who obviously shared the boredom as she was typing on her phone. She looked back at the table, it was Wally's turn again. He started to lean over the table before looking up and seeing that Kuki was watching him, he gave a smile. "Want a go?"

Kuki raised an eyebrow, then understood. "Oh, no. I don't even know how to do it."

"Come on, I'll show you." He said, waving his hand towards her.

She stepped forward towards him. Taking the cue that he held out for her. She then stood awkwardly by the table. Wally gave a light, breathless chuckle and held his hand out, taking her waist. She jumped he raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Sorry." She sighed. She took a subtle breath. She had to chill out. Billy wasn't there, she wasn't doing anything wrong. Just having a good time with her friends. Wally wouldn't have meant anything by that touch, he was just helping her.

Wally applied a little pressure to her hip, where his hand was. He positioned her in front of the table and then stood behind her.

"Okay, hold the cue like this." He explained as he moved her arms and hands as if she were a plasticine model. Then he stood behind her again and put an arm on the table next to hers, his other arm supporting her wrist that held the cue. "Now push it forward."

Kuki did as she was told. She gasped as a ball jumped in the air and fell off the table. She hastily gave the cue back to Wally and moved out of the way. Ignoring the laughs of her friends. She looked up at Wally. "Sorry."

"Hey, it was good for a first try." He smiled, a laugh in his voice.

Kuki shook her head. "I'm going to sit back down now."

Abby smiled and followed her. Wally grinned as he watched Kuki walk back to the booth and sit down. He took a swig from his bottle and ran his lips over his teeth. Staring at her as she as Abby began another conversation, only knocked out of his trance when Hoagie pushed past him to get to the pool table.

"Eyes back in your head buddy." Hoagie commented, his voice monotonous. He didn't look up from the pool table as he knocked the ball.

Wally blinked and turned to his friend curiously. "What?"

"She's been with her other half for six years. It's not gonna happen." Hoagie replied, looking up at Wally once all balls had stopped moving.

Wally choked on air. He raised his hands in the air, trying to defend himself. "What? Oh no...I'm not...I mean, I didn't…"

"Doth he protest too much Nigel?" Hoagie laughed.

Nigel rolled his eyes. "You do need to be careful Wally. Like Hoagie said, don't forget that she's in a relationship."

"Guys." Wally raised his hands. "I didn't do anything?"

They both laughed. Hoagie raised an eyebrow, "Suuuure, come over here Kuki, let me teach you how to pot a ball!"  
>Hoagie did an impression of Wally, leaning over Kuki and positioning her. A playful pout on his face.<p>

Wally rolled his eyes. "You guys are ridiculous. Besides, I wouldn't do anything like that to a girl that's got a boyfriend. Guy code...off limits. I know"

The other two laughed at him as he got stressed and annoyed at their accusations. Wally frowned but then thought. Was he getting a little too close with Kuki? Was he turning into one of those assholes who'd hit on other guys girlfriends? No...he was just being how he and Kuki always were...he sighed, realising that he still had feelings for her. The same ones that he had all those years ago, when they were best friends...maybe he needed to back off a little.

"I don't know what those guys are laughing at over there but they sound like a bunch of jackals." Abby rolled her eyes. "How guys can spend so long around a pool table is beyond me.

Kuki smiled and looked at the clock. 10:30pm. She sighed. "I'd better leave soon."

"You're not one for late nights anymore are you?" Abby chuckled.

Kuki smiled and shook her head. The guys had obviously either finished the game or argued so much that they called it quits. They came and sat around the booth. Wally sat next to the wall silently. Zoning out everybody else as they started a new discussion about the mystery television programme that they'd discussed the other week. Kuki watched him curiously. He somehow didn't seem himself.

"Um, guys?" Kuki said to the group. "I've got to head off."

"What?" Hoagie complained. "You've barely been here three hours. Make a night of it Kuki!"

Kuki gave a small smile and shook her head. "I've got to go."

She stood up and said goodbye, walking out of the door and wrapping her arms around herself as she walked.

"Kuki!" Wally's voice made her turn around. He jogged over to her and started to walk alongside her. She looked at him and he gave a small smile. "You know I can't let you walk home alone."

She gave a giggle and they continued to walk. There was an awkward silence that made Kuki feel uncomfortable. She looked at Wally, he was quiet. Like something was on his mind.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "You've been acting a little...different since you came and sat with us after your game."

Wally jumped and looked at her. "Uh, yeah. Sorry. I just had something on my mind."

Kuki blinked at him and then looked ahead. Wally looked over at her. He cursed himself. Not knowing what to do, she'd just got back into their friendship group and surely having her as a friend was better than not having her around at all. He'd managed it for goodness knows how many years.

He looked over at her with a grin. "So, what's the deal with you having to be home so early. Billy like you there to tuck him in?"

Kuki looked over at him and smiled. "Something like that."

"Do you turn into a pumpkin if you're not home by midnight?" Wally smiled.

Kuki looked up at him in confusion. "A pumpkin?"

"You know? Cinderella? Turning into a pumpkin at midnight?" Wally replied, trying to explain himself.

Kuki burst out laughing. "What kind of fairy tale did your mom tell you as a kid?"

"What?" Wally asked.

"Cinderella never turned into a pumpkin. The fairy godmother made her a carriage from one? Was that your mom's way of making you come home before curfew?" Kuki laughed loudly.

Wally smacked his hand onto his head. "No wonder Joey used to be petrified when I'd tell him bedtime stories."

Kuki was now in an uncontrollable laugh. She beamed brightly as they approached the driveway of her house, noticing that the BMW was nowhere in sight. She walked down the path and got to her door. Rummaging in her small purse she pulled out the key and unlocked the door, stepping in. She then turned to see Wally, now standing an inch taller than him on the doorstep.

"Wow, it's like old days." She grinned.

He raised an eyebrow. "Old days like how?"

Kuki put her hand like a salute on top of her head, then brought it out above Wally's head. Showing the height difference.

Wally tutted playfully. "I knew you'd never let me live that down! Anyway, you're the midget now!"

Kuki laughed, looking down at the floor and looking back up at him. "Thanks for walking me home. I hate being on my own in the dark."

_'There are so many replies I could give for that!' _Wally thought to himself. _'Pull yourself together Wally! she didn't mean it like that...crud, she's looking...quick, think of an innocent reply!'_

"Well." Wally sighed. "Make sure Billy knows to keep you extra close then."

Kuki gave a little laugh and nodded. _'Good save!'_ He thought. Before Wally realised what he was doing he'd reached out and pushed a stray bang back into place of the opposite side of her forehead. He brought himself back to reality and cleared his throat. Shoving his hands into his pockets and giving her a quick smile. "Anyway...you free the same time next week?"

"You're meeting again?" Kuki asked, her eyes full of cheer and excitement.

Wally nodded. "We thought that maybe we should make it a weekly thing. So that we don't all lose touch again."

Kuki nodded excitedly. "Yeah! Count me in!"

"Great!" Wally smiled. "Night."

"Goodnight Wally." Kuki smiled, stepping back and slowly closing the door.

Wally walked to the end of the driveway, quickly glancing to check that Kuki had gone in. He groaned loudly. Running his hands through his hair, tugging at some of the edges of his blonde locks. He zipped up his jacket further and headed back towards the pub at a quick pace.

'_Great going idiot...Hoagie was right...You've fallen for her again!'_


	10. The Long Wait

3:55am. Kuki awoke from her sleep. Eyes half closed she glanced around the dark room, followed by the digital clock on the bedside table. She didn't think it was that late. She remembered starting to doze in front of some midnight show while she was waiting up for Billy. It felt like she'd only closed her eyes. She looked over at the other side of the bed. No Billy. She pulled herself out of bed and grabbed her dressing gown, placing it over her shoulders and walking out onto the landing.

There were no visible lights downstairs so she went back into her bedroom and looked out of the window. The drive was empty. No white BMW in sight. Kuki felt a rush of disappointment. She wanted Billy next to her as she fell asleep. She worried about where he was. Maybe he was still in some pub with his friends, maybe he chose to stay over at a local hotel rather than risk driving home with the amount of alcohol in his system. She hoped one of them was the case and he hadn't been hurt. Kuki was used to Billy coming home late but nearly 4:00 in the morning? Kuki picked up her cell and checked the screen, no messages or missed calls...she sighed and opened up her messages, typing a simple message to Billy.

_Are you OK?_

Closing her phone she slipped back into bed and picked up the television remote. Flicking through channels and pulling a disappointed face at the lack of choice. She really needed a drink but didn't want to go downstairs for a glass of water. There's something about climbing up and down stairs when you're on your own in the house which is really freaky. Kuki decided that she'd rather stay thirsty until morning than endure that gut feeling as she descended and reascended the stairs. It wasn't long before her eyelids started getting heavy. She lay down and got comfortable before nodding off, back to sleep.

Kuki had a restless night. She woke up at least every hour, every time she woke she saw that Billy was still not next to her. She finally gave up around 7:00am and got out of bed. Walking down the stairs and turning on the kettle, pouring herself that much needed glass of water as she waited for it to boil. She walked over to the kitchen window, glancing out of it to check that the BMW was still nowhere to be seen...no.

When the switch of the kettle clicked to indicate that it had finished it's job, Kuki turned around and poured herself a hot cup of cocoa and headed into the living room. Grabbing her book and getting comfortable on the sofa, ensuring that she had a good view out of the living room bay window in front of her, keeping a look out for Billy's car. She was worried, Billy had never been out all night before, not without informing her first so that she could bolt the door from the inside.

Clearing her throat, Kuki tried to relax and ran her fingers through her bangs as she rested her head in her hand, the supporting elbow propped up on the soft arm of the sofa. She glanced up at the clock before settling into her book, 7:15am. As she began to get more and more intrigued in her book she started to relax. Forgetting her worry and her dislike of being alone. She forgot that she had the intention of keeping one eye on the window for her boyfriend's return. It wasn't until she'd finished the book that she remembered to look. Still no Billy. She gave a worried hum and looked up at the clock, tutting in shock and annoyance at the fact that she'd managed to let three hours slip by without her knowledge. She was terribly worried now, heading back upstairs and grabbing her cell she wandered back to her space on the sofa vantage point. There was no reply to her text. She tapped on the screen until she had pressed the call command next to Billy's name. She put the phone to her ear and listened to the dial tone. It rang for about a minute before a recorded version of Billy's phone replaced the ring.

"Hey, Billy Parsons here...leave a message!"

Kuki tried to decide if she should leave a message or not. Billy rarely listens to voicemail unless it was a possible business relation. But maybe...if something bad had happened...the police would know that Billy had a worried girlfriend at home...one who needed to be informed of his whereabouts, ASAP. She breathed as the beep sounded and stuttered on her words before thinking of what she was going to say.

"Hi...It's me. I was...Just...wondering where you are." She hung up. Glancing at the clock for what had to be the tenth time in the last minute. 8:45.

She realised that she had completely forgot to drink her cocoa, it was almost stone cold now. Kuki's throat was starting to feel a little dry from the tiredness, she decided to make herself a fresh, hot drink to try and soothe it. This time she decided on a tea. Once it was made she sat at the kitchen counter and sipped from the mug slowly, savouring the calming taste, letting the heat slightly burn her delicate hands, feeling the steam raise onto her face. She felt her eyes begin to drift. Kuki folded her arms onto the surface and placed her head down, she decided to close her eyes, just for a second…

When she opened her eyes again, it was starting to go dark.  
>'<em>How long did I sleep for?'<em> She thought to herself. SItting up and looking at the clock. 6:50pm.

Kuki groaned at herself. She must have been really tired.

"Billy?" She shouted. Standing to see if her boyfriend had returned during her slumber. No answer. She walked over to the living room window, no BMW still. Kuki sighed in worry and disappointment.

She decided to head upstairs. Sitting downstairs and worrying wasn't going to bring him home any quicker. When she got upstairs she decided to run herself a nice hot bath. While it was running she went to Billy's side of the bed and reached into his bedside table pulling out his tiny laptop. Listening to the running of the water from the en suite perched on the bed and booted up the PC. It turned on quickly. Kuki browsed the web for a while. Searching through nice outfits and scanning through tutorial videos on youtube. She then had a thought, remembering what Abby had said to her during a conversation yesterday. _You should get Facebook girl, that's how we all stayed in touch!_  
>Kuki used to have Facebook when she was younger, around thirteen or fourteen. But when she'd been dating Billy for a few months he worried about it. He asked her to delete her account and stay off social media. He said that it was a dangerous website where there are too many dangerous people, full of pervert guys who'd lead you astray. Kuki had removed her account without questioning it. She saw Billy's view, she'd heard so many horror stories of girls meeting guys online, going to meet them and it not ending well, plus she'd had numerous random people adding and messaging her. It was understandable that Billy got a little insecure. Right now however, Kuki's curiosity was getting the better of her. The thought of being able to talk to her best friends, especially at times like this when she was lonely and bored, seemed all too wonderful. Plus, she was worried about losing contact again, the last two meetings reminded her how much she'd missed them all.<p>

She jumped up and hurried to the ensuite, remembering that she'd left the water running. The bath was not yet full, but Kuki turned off the taps, going back into the bedroom, now lying on the bed to make herself more comfortable. She loaded Facebook and wavered a little before clicking 'sign up' she gave a nervous clear of the throat as she typed in all of the details that the page asked her for. Finally her own page loaded. She read the tour of how to use the site and followed the instructions of how to find friends. She searched the database and found Nigel, Hoagie, Abby and Wally almost straight away. It wasn't long after that before she had a notification pop up, informing her that Hoagie had accepted her friend request. She beamed. A few moments later a message appeared on her screen from her formerly chubby friend.

_Hey! You got Facebook!_

She smiled and typed back. _ Yeah! I thought I'd get out of the dark ages._

She smiled she she waited for a reply. It didn't take long for the computer to ding, notifying her of Hoagie's reply. _Great! How's your day been?_

_Slow, just had a quiet day in really._ Kuki beamed as she continued to chat with her old friend minutes went by without her even noticing. Before she knew it, other notifications were popping up, telling her that her other friends had accepted her friend request. They all started to chat to her on messenger. Kuki chuckled to herself, it was like old times. She'd have four separate conversations on the go with her friends. Often having to remind herself of which one she was talking to and what they were actually talking about. Before long, they were having a group chat. Kuki was enjoying herself so much. Just talking to her friends made her feel comfortable, safer. It wasn't until she glanced at the time on the laptop that she noticed that she'd let another 2 hours go by. It was almost 9 o'clock. She still hadn't had her bath.

_Hoagie, you're a techy guy._ She typed. _How do I stop people seeing what websites I've been on?_

She laughed at Abby's sarcastic reply. _On those dodgy sites again Kuki?_

_Just press ctrl and h Kuki, then you can right click and delete whatever you need to. You might want to start typing the website into the engine too, it might still come up so you press down and delete. _Hoagie told her.

Kuki smiled. _Thanks. I'm off guys. Going for a bath. Night._

She received her goodbyes from her friends and logged off. Following Hoagie's instructions to delete her history. Removing all traces of her being on facebook. She then turned off the computer and put it back into the drawer. Heading for her now cold bath, she ran the hot water and poured some bubble liquid in when it was nice and hot, she headed back out to the bedroom and found a new book from the bookcase and then hopped into the bath. Starting a new fictional adventure.

The turn of a key in the door made her jump. She raised herself out of the water and grabbed her terry towelling bathrobe. Slipping it onto herself and going to the hallway. She beamed when she saw Billy and ran down the stairs, jumping the last step and throwing her arms around him. He shuffled a little, managing to move her arms up so that he could pull his key out of the door and close it behind him. He then dropped his arms to the side and heaved a sigh remaining motionless.

"Where were you?" Kuki muffled into his chest.

"Just out." He sighed calmly. Brushing her aside and heading into the kitchen. Kuki followed him. He scanned around the room as if searching for something. He looked back at Kuki and held out her hands in question. "Dinner?"

Kuki blinked with furrowed brows. Dreading the next few moments as she answered his accusing question. "I didn't know when you'd be home. I haven't eaten yet."

Billy gave a worn out sigh. Checking his phone. "Just as well. Maurice has got a new girlfriend and invited us out for dinner. Want to go out tonight?"

Kuki's eyes widened. A small smile appearing on her face. "You...you're taking me out?"

Billy gave a scoff and 'duh' sound. Rolling his eyes and focusing back on his phone. "Go get ready."

Kuki ran upstairs, unable to contain the smile. Not only was she going to see her best friend, her boyfriend was taking her out to dinner. Something he hadn't bothered to do in years. She sat in front of her mirror, Putting on minimal makeup. Scooping her hair into her now well known high ponytail and picking out her sisters old purple dress which she stole before Mushi moved away. Being a short height now, Kuki was able to fit in her younger sisters clothes from the age of sixteen. Mushi had the height of their mother so grew out of things a lot quicker than her older sister. She stared her herself in the mirror, giving a frown, her dress was way too short. It showed her fat legs and cellulite. Billy would have hated it. She pulled it off and settled for a pair of loose jeans and a green tshirt. She then went and joined Billy in the doorway.

He looked her up and down before giving her a small smile and leading her out of the door.


	11. Double Date

When they turned up to the restaurant Kuki gave a gasp. Greasy Dave's! Her old hang out spot when she used to hang out with the gang. She gave a chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Billy asked blankly.

Kuki cleared her throat, a smile remaining on her lips. "Nothing."

They walked in and Billy cheered a greeting as he saw Maurice waving from a booth. He raced ahead of Kuki who followed calmly. Smiling at MAurice and Abby as she sat next to Billy in the booth.

"Fancy meeting you here buddy!" Billy joked to Maurice.

Maurice gave a smile as he sat down next to Abby having moved from opposite her so that Billy and Kuki could sit together. "I thought you weren't coming man, otherwise I'd have got a bigger booth."

Billy waved his hand. "Na, this is good." He looked over at Abby and gave a grin. "Hey, I'm Billy. This is my girlfriend Kuki!"

Abby gave a slight blink of confusion, almost mimicking Maurice and Kuki's. Abby however corrected it with a smile extremely quickly. Waving back. "Abby. Nice to meet you."

Maurice looked at Kuki with a look that she read immediately. _'Doesn't he know her?'_ She shrugged in response. He'd definitely met her, but obviously didn't remember.

The waitress came over to take their order. She gave an annoying fake beam as they all reached for their menus having not decided yet. Abby ordered a mega skyscraper burger. A triple beef burger loaded with monterey jack cheese, pulled pork, bacon and onion relish with a cola float. Maurice ordered the same with a root beer. Billy went for a hotdog and cola. Kuki kept it simple and went for a simple cheeseburger. She thought of getting a butterscotch milkshake but thought it'd be too filling (and too fattening after a burger), so went for a simple glass of water.

"Sorry It's not anywhere fancier." Maurice smiled as he placed his menu back and threw his arm over Abby's shoulder. "Miss cheap date here only ever wants to come to this burger joint."

Abby pulled a playfully insulted face followed by a chuckle. "Hey! You'd moan if I wanted to go to big expensive restaurants. Plus this place brings me back to my childhood!"

"Mine too!" Kuki giggled. Abby gave her a knowing smile and they shared a laugh.

"It's great." Billy nodded. "If you'd have given me the address of an expensive joint I'd have turned around buddy!"

They all laughed. Kuki beamed brightly as Billy placed his hand on her thigh. Leaning over and kissing her on the cheek as they conversed merrily. Their food came very quickly and they all ate quite silently, with the odd discussion and joke thrown in.

When they all finished They continued a more in depth discussion about Abby's appetite.

"I can't believe you ate all of that _and _half of Maurice's too!" Kuki roared with laughter.

Abby gave a shrug. "I'm a girl with a big appetite!"

Kuki laughed again. "I bet I've put another pound on by just watching you do it!"

"Shut up girl there's nothing on you!" Abby tutted. "Anyway, I need the ladies room. Girly outing?"

"Sure." Kuki laughed. Standing up and following Abby to the washroom.

They both headed straight into a cubicle. Abby came out first and began to touch up her face with makeup as she called out to Kuki.

"So Billy doesn't even recognise me!" She said as she laughed.

Kuki giggled. "I know! You'd think he would, you being my best friend and all." 

"I guess it's just been so long that he forgot." Abby replied, looking at Kuki through the wall mirror in front of her as she exited the cubicle. "He only ever met me once or twice though."

Kuki gasped as she washed her hands. "Seriously? No!"

"It was. We met him the first week you started going out…" Abby replied, rolling her eyes in thought as she retraced her memory. "...and then...once at your fifteenth birthday party. But he didn't really talk to any of us that time, he was busy with his other friends. Saying that, you were too busy with him too."

Kuki bit her lip as she looked up at her old best friend. Now remembering that night, that was the time that Billy had first hit her. By this point, Kuki and Billy were so in love they were inseparable. Kuki had unknowingly distanced herself from her old friends and spent all of her possible time with him. When she would make plans with any of them Billy would either make her feel guilty for leaving him or accuse her of going out to see 'some other guy'. Whatever the excuse, she would always give in and cancel.

The party was no exception. Kuki wanted all of her friends to be included, old and new. So talked her parents into letting her have a house party while they went away for the weekend. Like a stereotypical house party, it was huge. Kuki invited around twenty and around fifty friends of friends turned up. About half an hour before the party, Hoagie had text her to check what time everyone was getting there. Billy looked over her shoulder while they were setting up and went nuts. Accusing her of cheating on him with Hoagie and hiding messages from him. When she denied strongly she got a slap hard enough to send her to the floor and a kick in the ribs. Followed by a distraught apology and explanation of how it was her fault for keeping things from him and acting so 'slutty' around other guys...'her friends'. She forgave him straight away of course, believing that it was her fault and telling herself that he wouldn't have hurt her if she hadn't really deserved it. Kuki was skilled at makeup at this age so concealed the bruise on her cheek extremely well. Not one person noticed. All through that night she stayed next to Billy's side. Not wanting to upset him more. She didn't look over to her 'sector V' friends once. She even went as far as ignoring them and acting distracted when they came over to talk to her. That was the last she really saw of them.

Kuki flinched when the water from the tap had gone hot on her hands. Bringing her back to reality. She gave Abby a small smile and wiped her hands on a paper towel.

"I'm sorry Abby. I missed you guys so much I...I can't believe I turned into one of those girls who doesn't make time for friends when she got a boyfriend." She sighed. "I've turned into someone even I don't like."

Abby rolled her eyes and walked over to her. Throwing her arms around Kuki's shoulders. "It's done girl. We all know it's hard, especially when you have your own life. At least we're all back in touch now."

Kuki nodded and smiled as they walked out of the bathroom. Billy smiled as Kuki joined them. "You girls get better acquainted?" He asked, kissing Kuki on her nose and making her grin.

Abby went to open her mouth to correct him but Kuki got there first. "We sure did!"


	12. Wally meets Billy

A few days later Kuki awoke to a quiet house, again. It didn't bother her though. She was happy to lean over the bed, pick up Billy's laptop and sign onto her secret facebook page. None of her friends were online, they must have been at work. Yet Kuki was finding great amusement in scrolling through her newsfeed and reading what they'd been up to.

Abigail Lincoln - 5 hours ago.  
>Got a little too hooked on Orange is The New Black. Man, look out tomorrow people at work. Abby's going to regret two hours sleep and thugs on the street are gonna get the wrath...<p>

Hoagie Gilligan - 3 hours ago.  
>Wouldn't have chosen the mechanic career if I knew it meant 5 o'clock starts.<br>_Feeling: Tired_

Nigel Uno - 3 hours ago.  
>Morning world! Let's get ready for a new day.<p>

Wallabee Beatles - 50m ago.

Meeting a new client for coffee. Onto a winner? Doubt it.

She smiled as she read what her friends were up to. After a while she decided to go for a shower. She made sure to delete her history before closing the laptop down and heading into the bathroom, putting her hair in a high bun to save it getting wet. She hummed a little tune to herself in content as the water droplets hit her skin, so warm that it would burn the average person. But Kuki had always liked the heat.

From downstairs she heard the door close. She turned off the heat and put her head outside the shower curtain, calling for her boyfriend. "Billy? Is that you?" No answer. She shrugged. Of course it had to be him. She grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower, putting it around herself and walking out into the landing. She looked over the banisters and didn't see anyone. With a shrug to herself she descended the stairs. Walking into the kitchen as she glancing into the living room for her birthday. Went she turned to look where she was going her eyes widened as she saw what was in front of her.

Sat on the barstool, staring right back at her, was Wally. His eyes wide as saucers, his mouth agape in what looked like mixture of shock and embarrassment.  
>"Errr...Hi!" He blurted.<p>

Kuki frowned at his look of shock...why was he the shocked one in _her house_? She then looked down and realised that she was still in her towel. She gasped and ran back up the stairs as quick as she could. Hastily she dried herself and got into her clothes. She heard her door close again followed by Billy's voice as he obviously spoke to Wally. She then headed back down the stairs, a blush growing on her face as she reappeared. Billy now sat opposite Wally as he showed him a few pieces of paper. His pitches which he kept in the garage, that's obviously where he'd been.

"So this is just a little idea I had of the placements." Billy said, pointed at parts of his sheet. He looked up at Kuki and smiled. "Oh hey Kitten."

Kuki gave a smile and glanced back at Wally, who was looking back at her.

"Baby, this is Wallabee. Did I say that right?" Billy asked as he looked at Wally, who nodded. Billy then turned back to Kuki. "He's a marketing executive. He's come to listen to my pitch and see what he thinks. Wally this is my girlfriend Kuki"

Kuki looked back at Wally, who grinned back at her. She said hi and headed over to the kettle. Offering them both a hot drink.

"I've got a great girl here huh Wally?" Billy chuckled as he pulled her from the kitchen counter over to sit on his lap.

Kuki looked at Wally, who locked eyes with her and replied. "You sure have."

She gave a blush and a smile, before giving Billy a kiss and standing back up to make their drinks. She listened to their chatter, made their coffees and handed them over, then going into the living room and flicking on the television. Making herself comfortable as she sipped her tea. She vaguely listened to the two of them talk over the business as she watched some documentary that she wasn't really too interested in.

The two of them chatted merrily for an hour before Billy stood up. "So I'll definitely make those buddy...and thanks again for the free advice."

Wally shook his hand. "Hey Buddy, I was starting off once too. It's hard with all of these companies costing an arm and a leg to help."

"Well I really appreciate it." Billy smiled as they walk to the door. "Maurice said you were a good guy."

Kuki looked up at watched them as they went to the front door.

"Well Maurice and I are planning to hit the pub on Monday with another friend and our other halves if you fancy coming along?" Billy said as he opened the door.

Wally nodded. "Sounds great." He looked into the living room before stepping out. "Bye Kuki."

"Bye." Kuki smiled, looking up at him.

"Monday at 8 at the Blue Horse buddy." Billy smiled. "You know that right?"

Wally looked back in at Kuki with a hooked eyebrow. "I sure do. See you tomorrow pal."

they clasped hands and Billy thanked him again before closing the door, then walking in to sit with Kuki, getting out his phone and beginning to type on it. 

"He's a nice guy." Billy said. "Apparently he's Maurice's girlfriend's friend but Maurice used to know him, weird huh."

"Yeah." Kuki laughed, she then spoke. "We're going out Monday?"

Billy looked up at her. "Oh yeah, Maurice and his new bird, Chad and...now Wally."

Kuki gave a smile. "Great."

Billy cleared his throat, looking at his watch. "I'm going to head to the store kitten. I'll be back in half hour."

"Okay." Kuki grinned, kissing him as he leaned down for his lips to meet hers.

She waited until he left the house and pulled off the drive before heading back upstairs onto the laptop. Wally was now online.

Wally -_ Hey._

Kuki - _Hi!_

Wally - _Billy didn't remember me?_

Kuki - _No, he's not that great at remembering people._

Wally - _aaand you didn't remind him?_

Kuki bit her lip, she knew that this question would come up. She cleared her throat and then typed.

Kuki - _No, He gets a little down of he doesn't remember people so I just go along with it._

Wally - _...Okay…so you coming on Saturday?_

Kuki - _I don't know yet._

She knew that he didn't believe her. But she couldn't think of a better excuse. She continued to talk and chat to him until she heard Billy return, when she then excused herself, cleared the history and then closed the laptop.

Billy came up a few seconds later looking pretty angry.

"Kitten, you finished with the TV?" He asked in a quiet, annoyed tone.

Kuki gulped. "Y...yes?"

Billy walked closer to her. "Well then why is it still turned on?"

"I...I forgot?" Kuki squeaked. She tried to muffle her cry when Billy slapped her, so hard that she fell in the direction that he'd hit her. She tried to put her arms out in front of her but missed. The right side of her face colliding with the dresser drawer as she fell. She lay on the floor, a pleading look in her face.

Billy came over to her and crouched next to her. Delivering a punch to her side and another to her hip. She groaned and cried as she lay on the floor waiting for the punishment to finish.

"Do you know how much it costs to run the TV? Huh?" Billy growled as he delivered punches. "Do you know how much you cost me by being stupid and careless?"

"I'm sorry!" Kuki sobbed. "I'm sorry Billy."

When he eventually stopped he scowled down at her. Spitting at her side before he stood up and walked away.

Kuki regained herself before standing up. She sighed and walked into the bathroom. Switching on the light and staring at her reflection. Her eye was swollen, a small cut on her touched it gently and winced in pain. Staring at her reflection in the mirror. She hated what she saw. Why did Billy even choose to be with her, she was ugly, scrawny and useless. She deserved to be hit. She never listened, never did anything right. She sighed and walked out of the en suite. Billy was sat on the bed. He looked up at her.

"Oh Kitten." He sighed, putting his arm out to Kuki.

She hesitated before walking over and lying next to him. He rolled over, playing with her hair. "I'm sorry Kitten. You just make me so mad sometimes."

He leaned forward and kisses her on her lips. "I love you."


	13. Hiding the Evidence

Billy went out again Saturday evening. Leaving Kuki alone to meet up with her friends again. She spent what felt like hours in front of the mirror, trying to fix her makeup or positio her fringe to cover her now swollen, black and blue eyebrow. Eventually she managed to use concealer and powder to hide the colour and covered the lump with a side fringe. The rest of her hair she pulled up into a high ponytail. She wasn't too bothered about what she wore, so stuck to light blue skinny jeans and a big, baggy, cream jumper.

When she walked in Wally was the only one at the table. He'd already bought everyone's drinks and lay them out in front of him.

"You need to stop buying me drinks Wally." Kuki smiled as she walked up to him. "I feel bad that I can't pay you back."

Wally looked up at her and tutted. "Kuki, shut up and drink your spritzer. I wouldn't do it if I couldn't afford it."

Kuki giggled as she sat opposite him. "Thank you."

Wally took a big gulp of his beer and stared at Kuki. His eyes subconsciously scrolled down her face to her beautifully slim neck, down to where she was wearing a towel line earlier.  
><em>'Man she looked hot in that towel the other day...'<em> Wally thought to himself as he sucked his teeth, suddenly biting it to bring himself back to reality _'Jeez Wally take a cold shower! You can't look at her like that! She's your FRIEND who has a BOYFRIEND! Even if his business idea does suck.'_

"So you're helping Billy with his business idea." Kuki asked him innocently, noting him staring at the point just above her breast but trying to defuse the conversation.

Wally nodded. Sipping his drink. "Yeah, it's really...imaginative."

Kuki gave a smirk, noticing the tone in Wally's voice. He was trying to sound polite, if he was talking to others he wouldn't gotten away with it without them noticing. But Kuki had known him for ten years, he had a slight change in tone when he was lying. She smiled at him. "His idea confuses me too. I really appreciate you helping him out."

"We've all had an idea we hoped would work." Wally shrugged. "But to be honest, I think I need to find a way to really shift his idea to a decent one."

Kuki gave a laugh. She jumped when she felt a hand on each of her shoulders. As she looked up Hoagie beamed down at her.

"Oh hey!" She smiled.

Hoagie chortled as he sat down next to her. "Man Kuki, you've always been so jumpy! Some things never change, I guess you just got worse!"

Kuki forced a laugh. Nigel then turned up shortly after, reading a text message when he reached the table. "Abby says she's ill and can't make it."

The four of them had a great night. Sat together and laughing about old times.

"...Do you guys remember the KND?" Hoagie reminised,

Nigel shushed him. "We're still not meant to mention it remember! No matter how old we are we can't discuss it!"

"Yeah." Wally agreed. "We took that oath when we joined the teens alias that we could keep our memories if we swore never to share secrets. I shudder at the thought of what they'd do if we broke that."

They all laughed. After another long discussion they all decided to call it a night. Although it was only 10:30, Nigel and Hoagie were tired and had work early in the morning. They all said goodbye and left the pub. Wally, of course, insisted again on walking Kuki home. They chatted as they stepped out of the pub and started to walk.

"Man, I'm starving." Wally groaned. "I can't stomach another takeaway."

Kuki smiled at him as they walked. "You know, for a guy who lives on his own, you really need to learn how to cook." 

"You never heard about the fire in our school during my home ec class did you?" Wally commented. Kuki laughed, Wally glanced back at her. "I'm being serious."

Kuki sighed. "Well I guess I could make you something? I don't really have to be home yet."

"Seriously?" Wally asked.

Kuki gave a shrug. Wally beamed and they turned, heading towards Wally's house.

When Wally opened the door to his apartment Kuki followed him in and glanced around. She was strangely impressed by its size. With only one story, the place was quite roomy, a large, open plan living room, a fairly sized kitchen in the corner, small bathroom at the back and medium sized bedroom to the left of it. All walls were cream coloured. Kuki guessed that as Wally was renting, he was not allowed to make changes in the apartment. At least, that was the only excuse she could think of as to why Wally wouldn't get rid of the hideous red carpet, covering all areas, bar the kitchen and bathroom.

"Sorry about the state." Wally sighed as he picked up a few clothes from the sofa. the only real mess in the place. Everything else, although not perfectly put away, was tidy and homely. No clutter or rubbish lying around. Saying that, Wally had always been strangely neat for such a disorganised boy. When they used to sleepover in the treehouse at Nigel's house Wally's room always had to be spotless.

Kuki shrugged it off with a smile and sat in the space that Wally had cleared.

"Want a drink?" Wally asked. Getting himself a glass out of the cupboard and holding his hand up, ready to grab another one following Kuki's reply.

Kuki nodded. "Water's fine thanks."

Wally grabbed another glass and let the water run from the tap a few seconds before putting a finger under it, ensuring that the water was cold enough, and putting the glass under the faucet. He handed it to Kuki, who gave her thanks, then he sat on the coffee table in front of Kuki. She drank it slowly. Then gave a smile and stood up, walking to the kitchen and washing up her glass before opening Wally's fridge, scanning it's contents.

"Wow, no wonder you're hungry. You have nothing in here...not edible anyway." Kuki sighed, rummaging through cans of beer and ready meals.

Wally gave a breathless laugh. "Yeah, I guess I don't really give myself many options."

"You have pasta." Kuki told Wally as she saw the jar and picked it up, as if he didn't know. "I could make you a pasta bake?"

"Sounds great." Wally sighed as he got comfortable on the sofa, watching Kuki subtly as she got to work.

She'd whipped him up a delicious pasta bake from scratch within minutes. Making use of any kind of fresh ingredient she could find in Wally's fridge and cupboards. She plated it up and handed it to him with a cautious smile. He thanked her and tucked in. Humming in approval after his first mouthful.

"Wow, this tastes great!" He said with his mouth half full. "I didn't even know I'd got things I could mix together. You always were a great cook though."

Kuki gave a pitiful scoff. "I'm not really that great of a cook."

"You kidding?" Wally raised an eyebrow. Shovelling in another mouthful of food before speaking again. He rolled his eyes up toward the ceiling as he thought. "I remember that time you made lasagne and brought the leftovers to the treehouse when we were younger."

Kuki raised an eyebrow. Not recalling the event. Wally, seeing her confusion, elaborated. "You had your grandparents over or something, so you decided to make this huge lasagne. You had so much left that you brought it to the treehouse the next day. I was lucky enough to try some before Hoagie got his paws on it. I'd never tasted s lasagne so good! My mom hated it because I never ate one of hers again. They tasted like cardboard compared to yours."

Kuki blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah." Wally chuckled as he remembered the event.

"Billy hates my cooking." Kuki thought aloud.

Wally went silent. "Well, I don't know why. Anyone that can make something edible out of what they find in my cupboard qualifies as a good cook."

Kuki smiled, she placed a hand to her cheek as she felt herself blush, they got so hot that she excused herself and asked to use Wally's bathroom.

'_What am I doing?'_ Kuki sighed as she leaned over the sink in the bathroom. Looking at her reflection in the mirror. _'Why did I come back to Wally's house? Billy really wouldn't like it. I wouldn't like it if it were the other way round...you airhead Kuki...What were you thinking?'_

She ran the hot water and splashed some on her face. Trying to bring herself back into reality and hide the crimson blush, still resting on her cheeks. She cleared her throat as she convered with herself in the mirror.

_'What am I talking about? I'm doing nothing wrong. Wally's my friend! He's not expecting anything to happen.'_

She walked out of the bathroom, Wally was now stood in the kitchen, washing up. He looked back at her and smiled. "Thanks again Kuki." He said. "that really did taste good!"

Kuki sat on the coffee table and smiled, running a hand through her hair as she did so. Wally's smile turned into a frown as he watched her. She looked back at him with confusion as he walked over to her. His eyes seemed to be fixated at something on her face.

"Ouch, what'd you do?" Wally asked. Gently moving Kuki's hair back so he could focus on her brow.

_'Crap! The water must've washed off the makeup._' Kuki thought.

"What do you mean?" She blurted. Not knowing how else to react.

"What do I mean?" Wally choked. "I mean this gigantic cut on your eyebrow!"

"Oh." Kuki sighed. Giving a shrug. "I don't know."

Wally stared at her, obviously not believing a word she'd just said. Kuki cleared her throat, she had to give him a better story.

"You know how clumsy I am." She said with a fake chuckle. "I walked into a tree branch."

Wally raised an eyebrow. The tone in his voice showing Kuki that he still wasn't convinced. "A tree branch?"

"Yeah I...wasn't looking where I was going." Kuki stuttered. "Anyway. I'd better get home. It's gettin late."

Wally gave her a frown, staring at her as if she had writing on her body that he was trying to see properly to read. He then sighed. "Okay, I'll walk you back."

The walk home was quiet and awkward. Although Wally's house was closer to Kuki's than the Blue Horse pub was, this walk seemed to take so much longer. Wally didn't really talk to Kuki a lot, unless she'd spoken to him, where he would give a one word reply. A sentence at most.

When they got to Kuki's house she thanked him and hastily went inside. Waiting to Billy to return home, unaware of his girlfriend's night out.


	14. Exposed

Monday soon came, Billy seemed a little more stressed than normal today. He was irritable and quiet. While making dinner for Billy and herself before they went out, Kuki tried to make conversation.

"So who's going to be there tonight?" She asked, looking down at the carrot that she was chopping.

Billy didn't look up from the plans that he was writing. "Chad, Maurice, that Wally guy, and a few of my other pals. I don't think Maurice's girl could make it."

Kuki sighed, "Oh, that's a shame. So it's just you, me and the guys."

Billy looked up at her with a stormed over to her, slamming his hand against your throat. "I bet you'll love that huh? You around a bunch of guys! Well you need to remember, they're my _friends_ and they don't even want to look at you!"

"Billy please." Kuki squeaked, hard on breath due to Billy's hand on her dainty neck. "I just meant it'll be nice to hang out with them."

Billy's hand firmed on her, his short nails digging into her, it hurt, despite how small and blunt his nails were. "Just remember Kuki, I'm doing you a favour going out with you. No other guy could ever be interested in a whiny slut like you!"

With that, he let go. Kuki braced herself for any other slap, kick or punch that might follow, but opened her eyes to see that Billy had gone and sat back down. Fuming as he drew on the plans. Kuki held back the tears, wiping her nose on her wrist and continuing with dinner. They ate in silence. When they had finished Kuki washed up, then went up to get ready. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and put on her clothes, she then sat down at her mirror and covered up the cut on her brow. Followed by trying new makeup tricks on the new bruises on her she'd finally mastered a way to cover it, she headed downstairs. Billy was waiting for her by the door. They said nothing as they got out and headed to the Blue Horse.

Chad was already there when they arrived. He greeted them both merrily. Maurice then came with some of Billy's other friends. They sat down and conversed. Kuki stared into space, not really listening to any of the groups conversation. Wondering if Wally was going to turn up.

"Oh, here's the guy we were talking about." Billy called. "He's Maurice's girlfriend's buddy! Helping me with my business venture! Wally! How you doing bud?"

Wally greeted Billy with a hand clap, followed by a head nod and a smile to Maurice. His eyes then locked with Chad's as he scanned the rest of the group.

"Wow, Beatles...Long time no see." Chad said with an indifferent tone in his voice.

Wally gave a solemn nod. "Chad."

"You guys know each other too?" Billy laughed excitedly. Chad raised an eyebrow and looked over at Kuki, who shook her head, indicating not to say anything about her knowing them too.

"Oh," Chad sighed neutrally. Looking back at Billy and then giving a chuckle. "He lived down my street when we were kids. He was a little twerp!"

"Only because _you_ were a jackass." Wally replied with a smile toward Chad as he sat down.

Kuki placed her fingers to her temples. Chad and Wally hadn't seen each other in years, yet they still seemed to have a vengence for one another.

The night went on. Kuki sat silently with her glass of lemonade as she listened to Billy laugh and joke with his friends. Chad and Wally exchanging the odd 'sarcastic' snide remark between each other. Maurice, sat next to her then turned and spoke to her.

"Abby's sorry she couldn't come tonight Kuki, she had a last minute call into work." He said with a calm smile. "I bet you feel really zoned out tonight huh?"

Kuki gave a shrug and smiled at him. He was so kind and friendly. She'd always got along with Maurice. He was probably her favorite of Billy's friends. Although she'd never really gotten to know any other than Chad and Maurice very well.

"I'm fine. I just enjoy being out." Kuki said with a light hearted chuckle.

Maurice grinned back at her. "You look a little bored."

Kuki blinked. "Really? I guess I'm just tired."

"We're going outside for a smoke kitten. You coming out?" Billy said as he stood up, along with Wally, Chad and a few of his other friends.

Kuki gave a sigh. Billy used to be a heavy smoker when they met. That went along with the bad boy image in Kuki's eyes, smoking never really bothered her. She wasn't a fan of the smell lingering on clothes and hair but she wouldn't go out of her way to not be around it. Billy stopped smoking inside the house when they moved in together as he hated the thought of the smoke getting into their new furniture. He was now really only a social smoker.

She stood up and followed them outside, taking a seat on the bench as they all lit up and bobbed up and down in the cold. Kuki placed her hands on her arms and rubbed them in order to keep warm. She sat for a while, watching the guys as they laughed, joked and smoked. She gradually got colder and colder. Figuring out that she'd been there long enough as some of them were now lighting new cigarette sticks, Kuki stood up, deciding to go inside and warm up. She gave Billy a smile as she walked past him. Her heart jumped in her throat when she felt a firm grip on her arm.

"Where are you going?" Billy slurred.

Kuki blinked and retreated her head slightly. The combination waft of smoke and lager on Billy's breath was very overpowering. Kuki cleared her throat and spoke quietly. "I'm just going to go inside."

"Stay out here." Billy sighed, pulling her back and letting her arm go,

Kuki swallowed and decided to try and walk back in as she explained herself. "Billy, I'm cold. I just want to sit inside."

"I told you to stay out here!" Billy replied, raising his voice.

His voice made people around them turn to look at them. Kuki glanced around in embarrassment. Wally furrowed his eyebrows as he looked over at the two. He then glanced at Maurice when his arm was patted by the african american.  
>"Dude, can I talk to you a sec." He said hastily. Pulling Wally aside.<p>

"Billy, please can we not have a scene here." Kuki said as she calmly tried to reason.

This comment only made Billy angier, his drooped eyes now widening. "It wouldn't be a scene if you weren't making it one! Now go and sit back down and we'll go back in when everyone else is ready."

His grip on Kuki's arm was now tightening, hurting more and more. She tried to pull away. "Okay!" She squeaked, "Okay."

"I can't believe you've made me look like such a douche in front of all my friends!" Billy snarled in his drunken slur. His free hand beginning to fist up. Kuki readied herself for her punishment.

"Hey! Buddy!" Wally chirped as he arrived next to Billy, pushing Billy's fist down as he spoke. "Maurice just challenged me to a game of pool. Up to getting a partner and doing doubles?"

Billy then snapped into a completely different personality. His frown turned into a smile as he looked at Wally. "Sounds great! Prepare for a whooping!"  
>He gave Kuki a quick glare as he wandered inside.<p>

Kuki watched him walk in silently. Pressing her lips together as everybody walked past her, ignoring the curious, awkward glances as they walked past her.

Wally waited until everybody had gone in before speaking. "Maurice said that's not the first time he's acted like that to you."

Kuki couldn't think of what to say, she gave a shrug. "He gets a little nasty when he's had a drink I guess."

"A little nasty?" Wally scoffed. "Kuki, he was about to hit you."

"It was nothing Wally." Kuki sighed, starting to walk in. "I shouldn't have made him angry in front of everyone."

Wally blocked her path, placing his arm in between her and the doorway. "It was him that gave you the cut on your head wasn't it?"

Kuki glanced up at him, biting her lip and then shaking her head with a wondrous smile. Faking a laugh. "No! I told you I walked into a tree."

Wally raised an eyebrow. She knew that he didn't believe her. He gave a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. "Okay. I won't say anything else about it tonight."

Kuki gave a sigh and shrug and then tried to walk in, but Wally wouldn't move his arm.

"But Kuki." He said, making her look him straight in the eyes. He heaved a great sigh, as if in great pain. "If he so much as raises his voice to you while I'm around...I can't just stand and act like nothing's wrong. I'll beat the guy to a pulp!"

"Wally Don…" Kuki started to plead. Wally didn't listen. he just walked back inside. Leaving Kuki in the chill night air. She breathed a couple of times. Trying to calm herself down, get rid of the fear, embarrassment and any other emotions that were racing through her right now. After a few seconds, she joined everybody else. Standing in the corner as she watched Wally, Billy, Maurice and their friend Chase playing pool.

As Billy leant in to take his turn Kuki glanced over at Maurice, who was stood next to her. "Thanks a lot." She muttered.

Maurice looked over at her. "What are you talking about?" 

"I know you told Wally that Billy hit me before." Kuki replied solemnly, not looking at him.

Maurice scoffed as if she were being unreasonable. "He was about to hit you again. You and I both know that Wally's reaction would have been a lot worse if he had thumped you like he was about to."

Kuki said nothing, keeping her eyes on Billy as he walked around the table.

"I know Billy's my friend Kuki. But maybe it's about time someone brought him up on the way the treats you." Maurice replied. A hint of acid in his tone as he walked away to take his turn.

"He treats me fine." Kuki spat to herself. "He loves me and I love him. I'm just great at ruining everything."


	15. Sleepless Nights

Wally didn't sleep well last night. Anytime he managed to close his eyes and drift off his mind would begin to taunt him. Replaying that scene at the pub where Billy was two seconds away from, punching Kuki. _His_ Kuki. The vision kept returning, how she didn't push or fight back, how she stood and prepared herself like she was used to it, how she'd spun it to blame herself. The way he gripped her so firmly on the wrist when they were leaving that she tried to hide a wince.

He tossed and turned, constantly dreaming of horrible scenarios that poor Kuki could have been in. A lash of a cane for spilling the milk. A punch in the stomach for forgetting to put the trash out. A slap on the jaw for not having dinner done on time.

He couldn't take it any more, he hopped out of bed, walking over to the mirror on his wall. Running his hands over his face, trying to wake himself up. He stared at the dark circles under his eyes and shook his head. Grabbing his ipad from his cupboard and lying back down in bed. He opened up facebook and scrolled through his stories. Then noticing that Kuki was online. He hesitated before typing a chat message to her.

_Wally - 'Hey'_

He lay back and waited for her answer. It felt like an eternity before he saw the running dots informing him that Kuki was replying. The dots disappeared but no message came up. Wally sighed. A few seconds later a message appeared, but it wasn't Kuki.

_Abby - 'Wow, I'm glad someone's up! I thought I'd be sat reading Lizzie's moaning status' for entertainment.'_

Wally gave a chuckle, he typed back to her.

_Wally - 'Really? That's the highlight of my night, especially the status' that are obvious aimed at Fanny.'_

_Abby - 'Well they're boring tonight, she's just moaning about the guy that she still loves who's dating someone else.'_

_Wally - 'Nigel?'_

_Abby - 'Guessing so...what are you doing up so late anyway?'_

_Wally - 'Pot? Kettle?...I can't sleep.'_

_Abby - 'I've only just got in, been on call all night.'_

Wally sighed, rubbing his eyes. He gave a smile when Kuki's name popped up on the message notification.

_Kuki - 'Hi'_

He typed to her.

_Wally - 'Can't sleep either?'_

_Kuki - 'No, I like to stay up and have time to myself on the laptop.'_

Wally gave a sigh, he started to compose a reply.

'_Doesn't he let you on the laptop?' _He cleared his throat and then deleted it. He could tell at the pub that Kuki was in no mood to discuss the ins and outs of her relationship with Billy, despite what Wally thought of her boyfriend.

Instead, he put a more open question.

_Wally - 'So, you okay?'_

There was a moment's pause before he received a reply.

_Kuki - 'Yeah, it's nice having someone to talk to. Usually when I come on here at this time everyone's asleep and there's nothing really worth looking at.'_

_Wally - 'Aren't you friends with Lizzie? Hours of entertainment listening to her posts and arguments.'_

Kuki started typing but then went offline. Wally waited. Around five minutes later she reappeared and quickly typed.

_Kuki - 'Sorry Wally, I think Billy's about to wake up...I need to go.'_

Wally furrowed his eyebrows, why should it matter if Billy wakes up? He wouldn't hurt for for using the laptop? Would he?  
>He groaned to himself in frustration and then decided to send another message to Abby.<p>

_Wally - 'Abs, you still there?'_

Abby replied almost straight away.

_Abby - 'Yeah.'_

Wally inhaled deeply before sending her his next question.

_Wally - 'Have you ever arrested guys for hitting their girlfriends?'_

_Abby - 'Kuki?...Maurice just told me about it. What a dick!'_

_Wally - 'Don't even get me started! I was two seconds away from knocking that look right off his face. You should've seen it Ab!'_

_Abby - 'Does he do it a lot?'_

_Wally - 'I don't know. She won't tell me. I don't care how many other times he's done it! I want it to stop.'_

_Abby - 'I know, :-/ Domestic abuse is tough though pal. Unless she asks for the help there's nothing we can do.'_

_Wally -'You kidding me? She had a huge cut on her eyebrow the other day. and I'm putting my money on it being him. She can't stay in that!'_

_Abby - 'I know. But unless she asks for the help I can't do anything. She'll change the story and we'll have no evidence. One thing that the system flaws in...'_

Wally sighed, placing his hand over his eyes. Frustrated with the answer. He typed to her.

_Wally - 'Well what can I do? I can't just sit around waiting for something bad to happen to her.'_

_Abby - 'All you can do is be there for her. Let her know that you understand and you can help.'_

Wally closed his Ipad. Lying back and throwing a pillow over his face as he yelled into it.

_...Meanwhile_

Kuki waited until Billy fell asleep before she picked up the laptop and headed downstairs into the living room. She browsed a few sites about celebrity gossip and then went onto facebook. Looking to see if any of her friends had done anything new. No, a message then popped up.

_Wally - 'Hey'_

Her heart jumped into her stomach. Kuki hadn't spoken to him all night after their discussion about Billy. She wouldn't even look at him until they said goodbye, which she exchanged by a glance of eye contact followed by a quick smile. She could help but glance back at Wally when Billy grabbed her wrist when she was taking too long to put her coat on. Praying that he hadn't seen the pain in her eyes as he dug in his fingernails when she asked him if he was sure he should be driving after his numerous beers.

She began to type back to him.

'_I know you saw Billy's bad side today but I swear...that's not him Wally!'_

She read it back, then thought to herself. Was he really talking to her to talk about that? Or was he just talking? She deleted it, about to type again before she heard a creak upstairs. She gasped and sat still, silent, listening out for any form of sound that indicated that Billy was awake. She placed the laptop onto the couch and walked upstairs slowly, glancing into her bedroom. Billy was still in the position that she'd left him in. She gave a sigh of relief.

'_Must have just been a floorboard.'_ She thought to herself.

She tip toed back downstairs and got herself comfortable, then placed the laptop back onto her knees. Re-reading Wally's simple greeting. She tried to think of what to say to him. She bit her lip before going for the obvious.

_Kuki - 'Hi'._

Wally's reply was quick. Kuki felt like she'd only blinked before she saw a new message.

_Wally - 'Can't sleep either?'_

She gave a small smile, relieved that he obviously didn't want to talk about the eventful night that they had just endured. No questions about Billy, no anger for not talking to him.

_Kuki - 'No, I like to stay up and have time to myself on the laptop.'_ She replied and placed a hand through her hair as she waited for his hasty reply..

_Wally - 'So, you okay?'_

Kuki breathed a few times. Was he making conversation or fishing?

_Kuki - 'Yeah, it's nice having someone to talk to. Usually when I come on here at this time everyone's asleep and there's nothing really worth looking at.'_

_Wally - 'Aren't you friends with Lizzie? Hours of entertainment listening to her posts and arguments.'_

Kuki giggled. She started to type a reply.

'_No, It's only really the four of you I have on here.'_ A noise then made her jump. She closed the laptop. Upstairs she heard Billy rolling over and groaning. A sleepy voice followed.

"Kuki?" He called.

Kuki breathed heavily. Looking at her closed laptop. She cleared her throat and shouted back. "I'll be right up Billy. I….Just wanted a glass of water."

She opened the laptop and cleared all history. She then quickly typed an apology to Wally.

_Kuki - 'Sorry Wally, I think Billy's about to wake up...I need to go.'._

The sound of slow footsteps made her jump. She stood up and ran into the kitchen. Quickly pouring herself a drink of water and turning hastily to see Billy as he reached the bottom of the stairs. His phone alight. She gasped and gave a small smile.

"Hi, what are you doing up?" She said timidly.

He rubbed his eyes. "I woke up and wondered where you were."

Kuki sighed, forcing a chuckle. "I just came down for a drink. I'm coming up now."

Billy glanced around sleepily. His eyes then focused on the light that the laptop was making. Kuki had not shut it properly and it had a faint glow around its outline. Kuki followed his gaze and then gulped. Her heart jumping into her throat.

Billy stormed over to the electrical appliance and opened it. Kuki slowly followed him in silently. His now wide awake face looked inent in the light flickering on his face as he scrolled through the history. Eventually he looked up at Kuki.

"Glass of water huh?" He scowled. "How did my laptop get down here?"

"I couldn't sleep so I was just looking at a few blogs." Kuki shrugged timidly, she squeaked as Billy leapt up, grabbing her by the throat and pressing her against the wall.

He hissed in her ear. "Really? You deleted all the history so didn't want me to know! What are you really doing on it? You talking to some guy on there? Slut?!"

"No!" Kuki pleaded, tears beginning to form.

Billy dropped her. He stood backward giving a grumble. "You're lucky I'm too tired!"

He grabbed his keys and walked out of the front door. Kuki ran after him.

"Where are you going?" Kuki sobbed as she ran up to the BMW.

"Going to a hotel to chill out for the night. Don't know what I'll do if not." He muttered. Swerving off the driveway. Kuki sobbed as she watched him.

_Meanwhile_

Wally closed his Ipad. Lying back and throwing a pillow over his face as he yelled into it. A knock on the door made him look up with a furrowed eyebrow.

"Who'd that be at this time?" He thought to himself.

He walked over to the door, Slowly opening it. His eyes widened when he saw Kuki.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I only know where you live."

She shivered in the cold. Her hair up in a messy ponytail, wearing only a thin night shirt and jeans that she had obviously just pulled on in order to reach his house.

"Are you okay?" Wally asked in concern. Opening his door wide.

Kuki looked down in embarrassment. "I feel really ridiculous but...Can I stay here tonight? Billy's gone out and I don't want to be alone."

She looked up at him, her eyes starting to tear up. Wally felt like he was melting. He stepped aside for her to come in. Nodding his head.

"Sure." He replied as she walked in.


	16. Bye Wally

He approached her cautiously. Had it been years ago when they were younger, Wally would have thought nothing of Kuki appearing and asking to stay over. It was one of her favorite things to do on a weekend. But now, Wally was unsure. Why would Kuki, who was worried about being hugged by another guy in case it upset her boyfriend, ask to stay over at his...another guy's...house?

"What's going on Kuki?" Wally asked. "Are you alright?"

Kuki reached the sofa, sitting down on it quietly and looking up with cautious eyes. She gave a timid smile and a nod. She looked as if she were holding in tears.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She cleared her throat when she heard her voice crack. "I just got a little bored, Billy's gone out so I thought you might still be up."

"Really?" Wally said in an unimpressed tone. His eyebrow cocked up.

Kuki smiled and nodded with a chuckle. "Really."

Wally perched on the futon so that he was facing her, his now long legs trapping hers. He held out his hand as if about to shake it. "Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Wally...I've known you for eleven years!"

Kuki frowned at him in slight confusion. He rolled his eyes as he dropped his hand onto his lap and scoffed. "I know you way better than that Kuki and you know it. You wouldn't come here unless something was wrong! Tell me what's up?"

"Fine." Kuki sighed, realising that she wasn't going to win. She shrugged, her voice breaking a little again. "We had a fight, that's all. He went out and I didn't want to be alone after it."

Wally raised an eyebrow as he listened. "About what?"

"Does it matter?" Kuki half snapped as she looked up.

Wally frowned, raising his hands in the air defensively. "Sorry! I just thought as you came over you might want to talk about it."

Kuki groaned and placed her hands on her face. She then shook her head and looked up at him. "I'm real tired, do you mind if I just go to sleep?"

"Sure." Wally sighed. Admitting defeat to himself. He pointed to the room in the corner. "Take my bed. I'll sleep out here."

"Oh no!" Kuki shook her head. "I don't want to be more of a bother, I'll just sleep here. I can't take your bed."

Wally gave a small smile. "You look like you need a better sleep than me. I could sleep on a jagged rock. Go ahead."

"Thank you Wally." Kuki smiled gratefully. Her tired eyes sparkling with deep gratitude. She reached out her hands and took one of Wally's. Shocking him and sending sparks shooting up that arm in the process. "Really! Thank you so much."

Wally smiled back. "Night Kuki."

Kuki beamed back, her eyes starting to droop with sleep. She scratched the back of her neck as she stood up. Unknowingly bringing Wally's attention to the new bruises on her neck. He tried to discreetly observe them as he stood up and watched her walk into his bedroom. Confirming to himself that they definitely were finger marks. The second that his bedroom door was closed and Kuki was out of sight a sudden rage surged through him. He silently fought tears of anger, tears of feeling helpless. He threw himself onto the sofa and grabbed the closest cushion, bringing his fist up and sending it soaring through the air for a maximum of two seconds before smashing it into the pillow, again and again and again. Visioning Billy's face colliding with his fist.

The thought killed him. The thought that someone could be hurting his best friend, the girl that he now realised that he adored, and he couldn't do anything to help her. She wouldn't let him.

His blows gradually slowed down as the tears came. His final punch into the pillow was half hearted, he gripped it and pulled it up to his face. Breathing into it. Willing the few tears that escaped to stop summoning their peers and go away. He breathed out, and in, out, and in, until he'd tired himself out enough to sprawl out onto the sofa and slowly doze of.

When Kuki awoke the next morning she looked around the room in slight confusion, a few dreamy seconds prevented her from realising where she was. She frowned dopily as she looked at the brown coloured wallpaper, the long, wall mounted mirror adjacent to her, reflecting the geometric feature wall. The tattered, non matching dresser and wardrobe. She then remembered. Wally's.

She bit her lip. Was she right to have come here? Billy definitely wouldn't have liked it. But she needed company that night, she couldn't just be left alone like Billy had done. Was it normal or weird that she'd come to her male friend for comfort?

She got out of bed and walked over to the door of the bedroom, opening it quietly. She smiled when she saw Wally asleep on the sofa. Lying on his stomach, the arm closer to the back of the sofa acting like a pillow as he rested his head on it. His other arm dangling carelessly to the floor. Kuki chuckled quietly to herself, reaching the head of the sofa and propping her elbows on it as she looked down at him. She couldn't help but blush, how was it possible for a twenty year old male to still look cute? She rested her head in her hand as she continued to stare down at him. Taking the chance to observe how handsome he'd become since they were teenagers. Sure, he'd always been good looking but now, his chin was strong and defined, as if finely chiselled. The thin vein caused by his muscles running on his exposed collar rising and falling as he peacefully breathed.

'_Snap out of it Kuki! You're not some teenage girl anymore!'_ Kuki suddenly thought to herself. She brought herself back to reality and headed into the kitchen.

Wally awoke not long after, a delicious smell coming from his kitchen a few metres away. He looked up to see Kuki pulling something from a frying pan. She looked over at him with a shy smile.

"Morning." She said timidly.

"Hi." Wally replied hoarsely, sitting up and stretching his arms in the air.

Kuki looked at him worriedly as she plated up whatever it was she was cooked that filled the room with a glorious scent. "I'm not intruding your morning am I?"

"Huh?" Wally grunted, still half asleep. He reflected on what she had said, replaying it in his his head so that it made sense. He scratched his blonde hair as he shook his head. "No, no. I just forgot you were here for a second."

Kuki gave a smile. "I forgot where I was too when I woke up."  
>She walked over to him. The plate in her hand. She held it up, he slowly took it, inspecting what was on it. "I made you breakfast, you know, to say thanks for letting me stay."<p>

"Grilled cheese!" Wally salivated, instantly waking up. "I haven't had this in years!"

Kuki smiled, sitting on the futon. "You mean you can't even cook grilled cheese?"

Wally raised his eyebrows with a smirk and he ate merrily. There was a few moments of silence before Wally decided to touch on the subject.

"So are you going to tell me how you got those bruises on your neck?" He asked, not looking up from his plate.

Kuki's hand shot up to the bruises which she remembered that she'd forgotten to cover. She hesitated for a second and took a breath, then shrugged.

Wally looked up at her. "The tree do that too?"

"I don't know what you mean Wally." She stated quietly. Glaring at him sternly in attempt to tell him that the conversation was over.

He finished his breakfast. Putting the plate onto the coffee table. "I told you that I can't just ignore you getting hurt, and I don't understand why you keep standing up for him when he's making your life a misery!"

"Making my life a misery!?" Kuki exclaimed in rage as she stood up. "I love Billy and he loves me! I'm happy with him."

Wally nodded his head sarcastically, slowly and calmly saying his next answer before he flipped. "If you're so happy then why are you here?"

"I'm asking myself that right now!" Kuki snapped, standing up and heading for the door. "You don't know anything about my relationship Wally! I don't think you get that couples argue! We have good times and we have bad times!"

She fumbled with the locks on the door, mastering them and throwing it open, she stepped a foot out of the door before Wally's voice made her stop.

"Kuki!" It was a voice of desperation, fear, pleading.

She breathed, turning her head to look him in the eye. He stared back at her with a sorrowful, worried expression. He breathed. "I can't help you unless you tell me."

She pursed her lips, her frown tilting more to show a sorrowful gloom. "Bye Wally."

With that, the door closed and she was gone.


	17. I'm Fine

Wally sat in the Blue Horse alone, he'd decided to come early tonight and sit with his thoughts in front of his usual pint of lager. He'd ordered his drink and sat in a spare booth. Slowly sipping the bitter, watered down taste. He'd gone there to think. It had been over a week since Kuki had stormed out of his home. They'd not spoken since. Wally had tried, he'd messaged her on Facebook, even tried passing her house a few times hoping that she was out on her front lawn...no such luck.

"Wow, I haven't seen that depressed face in a while." A voice said, making him lookup. "Tonight's gonna be _real_ fun."

Wally shook his head. "Sorry Hoagie, just got stuff on my mind."

Hoagie sat down opposite him in the book. A mildly concerned look on his face. "You want to talk about it?"

Wally thought for a second and then inhaled. "No, I don't think I should."

"Sure?" Hoagie asked.

Wally gave a smile and nodded. "Don't worry mate. worry more about the fact that tonight's your round and I had to buy my own beer!"

Hoagie rolled his eyes, he stood up and walked to the bar, getting Wally a fresh beer and buying a drink of his own, along with Abby's and Nigel's order. He turned to shout to Wally before paying.

"Hey Wally, do you know if Kuki's here tonight?" He called. Sensing the tension when Wally shrugged moodily, he raised his eyebrows and handed the bartender his twenty dollar bill. Receiving change and then walking over to sit in his aquired seat.

"You guys have an argument?" Hoagie asked casually as he sat down.

Wally's eyes shot up and Hoagie laughed. "Oohm touchy subject. Lovers tiff!"

"Shut up!" Wally spat, a little more harsh than Hoagie expected. "You know we're not like that. We're just friends."

Hoagie gave a small grin. Over the years he'd learned not to take anything Wally said to heart during one of his mood swings. "What'd you fight about?"

"Nothing." Wally muttered, Propping his elbow on the table and fiddling with his bottom lip.

Hoagie smirked and raised an eyebrow. Deciding to stay off the touchy subject while his best friend was in this mood.

Abby and Nigel soon arrived and sat down talking merrily. Wally didn't contribute much to any conversation. Although he did put on a smile and tried to act less distracted. His eyes widened about an hour later when she turned up. Kuki caught his eye the moment she stepped into the room. Her hair up in a high ponytail, casual clothes on, her left arm in a...sling?

She approached the booth and smiled shyly as the group slowly all turned to her. "Hi guys."

"Hey girl!" Abby exclaimed, her face then scrunching up. "What'd you do?"

"Oh, nothing." Kuki shrugged with a careless face. They all stared at her expectantly so she shook her head and spoke. "I slipped on some water in the kitchen and fell."

Abby glanced over at Wally, who quickly acknowledged her look, before his eyes shot back to Kuki, who was still stood nervously.

"Take a seat girl. I'm afraid you haven't timed it well tonight. Most of us have got to leave soon." Abby told her.

Kuki slid herself carefully into the booth by Abby, opposite Wally. "Oh, sorry. I only just got out of the house."

Wally stared at her continuously as the group started a random discussion about old times and how it used to be. He didn't really listen, he was too busy watching Kuki. How she was quietly listening to the conversation, laughing at the right times, wincing with pain when Hoagie accidentally knocked into her as he went to get her a drink. He sighed to himself as he replayed what happened that night in his head.

Was he in the wrong? Maybe he was jumping to conclusions and Kuki actually had walked into a tree branch. She was pretty clumsy when they were kids...no, surely not. She was too defensive, a tree branch wouldn't have put finger marks on her neck. Kuki was the most loyal person that he knew, she wouldn't have just strolled into some other guys house if she was happy with Billy, even with the best intentions.

"Later buddy!" Hoagie patted Wally on the shoulder. Knocking him out of his thought.

"Oh yeah, see ya." Wally muttered, waving a hand at his best friend as he pushed past Kuki, knocking her once again and making her wince. Nigel then walked past Wally, also saying goodbye.

"I've just got to go to the bathroom." Kuki smiled. Standing up and heading away from Wally and Abby, who were now the only ones remaining.

They both watched her walk away. Abby sucked her teeth before talking. "Do you believe her about her arm?"

Wally shook his head with a sigh. "Na." He frowned and looked over at Abby. "I don't know what to do Abs. We had a fight last week. She came over that night that Billy nearly hit her in front of everyone."

"Kuki did? Seriously?" Abby gasped. "She'd never do that! What did she want?"

Wally shrugged. "Well, she said that she and Billy had a fight, Billy went out and she didn't want to be alone. But she had finger marks on her neck Abs! I asked her about it and she went nuts!"

"That's not like her." Abby mused.

Wally shook his head. "We've got to do something."

Kuki then reappeared, she sat next to Abby with a smile. Looking over at Wally and giving them a bright smile, it faded a little before she sighed and spoke to Wally.

"Wally." She said. "I'm sorry about the other day. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

Wally ran his tongue across his top teeth before nodding and speaking. "It wasn't you. i shouldn't have been so invasive."

Kuki gave a sad smile, then looking over at Abby, who cleared her throat. "In all seriousness though girl, we're worried about you."

"Me? Why?" Kuki asked innocently, looking from one friend to the other.

Wally leant forward. "Tell us the truth Kuki. Did you really slip and break your arm?"

"Yes!" Kuki replied quickly.

She thought for a second. She wasn't completely lying. She had slipped on water in the kitchen a few days before...following Billy's shove for not cleaning it up quick enough. She shuddered at the memory of that drive to the hospital. Kuki had tried to hold it off for hours before the pain in her arm became unbearable and she tried to convince Billy that she had to go to the hospital. After him screaming at her for making such a scene he gave in. The ride in the BMW was awkward, silent. Billy wouldn't even put on the music.

"_How'd you do it?" Billy asked quietly in the car, spinning the question like she were memorising some lines for a play._

_Kuki said nothing, focusing on the pain in the arm. _

"_How'd you do it?" Billy replied, a little louder, reaching over and gripping her sore arm, making her whimper. _

"_I slipped!" She whined. "I slipped on the spilt water!"_

_Billy looked over at her. "Okay, You tell them that I accidentally pushed you and we'll have the feds over! I'm not in the mood."_

Kuki bit her lip as she glanced at her friend's expressions. They didn't look impressed.

"Kooks, truth." Wally stated firmly.

Kuki's heart skipped a beat. He hadn't called her that in years. Kuki always found it to be such a cute nickname when they were younger, she'd do whatever Wally asked her when he used that nickname. She nodded.

"It is truth." She replied calmly.

Abby then took over. "Girl, we need to know if Billy's hurting you."

Kuki rolled her eyes, she glared at Wally. "You had to drag Abby into your paranoia?"

Wally opened his mouth to defend himself but Abby spoke first. "He didn't say a word to me first Kuki. I heard about what happened the other week when you were all out and it worried us. It's not okay for him to hit you!"

"Abby, it was just an off night." Kuki shrugged. "He'd had a bad day and a lot of beers. Nothing happened and it was fine. No big deal!"

Wally sighed, he looked at Abby who shook her head. They were fighting a losing battle.

Wally spoke once more. "We're just trying to protect you Kooks."

"Well Wally, I'm not yours to protect okay?" Kuki snapped.

Wally gasped quietly at her outburst. He stared at her in shock, she looked down at the table sadly, fiddling with the straw in her empty coke glass.

He heaved a huge sigh, determination rising in his voice. "I'm sorry Kuki. I just...I'm scared of having to sit in the hospital hoping you're okay because you and Billy had another 'fight'." He lifted his fingers to create air quotes for the word 'fight'.

She looked up at him and smiled softly. "You won't. I'm fine. I promise."


	18. The Long Hug

"you guys need a lift home?" Abby asked awkwardly as they walked out into the car park.

Wally looked over for Kuki's answer. He'd rather not sit in a silent car for even the five minute journey that it took to get to his house. They had barely spoken following their 'talk' and since then had awkwardly sat together, making small talk that lasted only a few sentences each time. They had all decided to give in and leave at the same time.

"No thanks Abby." Kuki smiled. "I'll walk, get some fresh air."

Abby looked at Wally for his answer. He shook his head. "I'll walk Kuki home."

Even though he wasn't looking at her, Wally sensed Kuki stiffen as he said those words. He cleared his throat in determination. Maybe two against one was a little unfair, maybe Kuki would open up to him a little more when it was just the two of them. Besides... He was still sticking to his self made rule. Kuki can't walk home by herself.

Abby nodded and walked over to give her old friend a hug. She squeezed Kuki tight, giving a smile before pulling away to look into her eyes.

"What are you doing tomorrow girl?" Abby asked with a smile.

Kuki shrugged. "Not a lot I don't think. Why?"

Abby grinned. "Well, we haven't had a good girly day in years! I actually enjoy getting manis and pedis now so you don't have to drag me any more. Up to it?"

"Oh." Kuki sighed. "I don't know, I'll see what Billy and I are doing."

Abby nodded. "Okay, well see you."

She gave Wally a quick hug before hopping into her car and driving away. Kuki glanced at Wally before she began to walk. Wally had to jog to catch up with her.

"I can walk by myself you know." Kuki muttered.

Wally sighed, not looking at her. "I've told you before. I don't like you walking home alone."

Kuki sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm twenty years old if you didn't notice. I think I'm old enough be out without a chaperone."

Wally frowned and breathed in a large intake of air before stopping in his tracks and turning around. His voice raising slightly. "How much longer are you gonna be pissy with me?"

Kuki stopped to and stared at him, shrugging like a sulky teenager. Wally glared back at her, she was silent for a second before bailing against his cold eyes. She shrugged again. "I can't believe you said something to Abby. When you don't know anything at all."

"I didn't say a word Kuki." Wally replied with a disheartened sigh. He looked up at her with sorrow. "She's just worried too."

Kuki pursed her lips and looked away, Folding her arms as well as the bulky cast would allow her and trying to hide any tears that she felt starting to appear.

Wally sighed, picking up on her stress. "Maybe I don't know the whole thing. But I know that you're not happy."

"I am happ…" Kuki turned to argue but Wally raised his hands showing her that he didn't want to hear it. He continued to talk.

"You're not completely happy! I know we might have changed in those years we didn't see each other but damn Kuki you haven't changed that much! You forget that I knew you inside out!" Wally ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Taking a gulp so that he calmed down and lowered his voice, which he had noticed had begun to raise even more. "You came over to my house the other night Kuki...I know it wasn't anything funny...and I know that you were upset...but...that wasn't you! You're such a loyal person, you wouldn't have come over to mine knowing that Billy would hate it unless you really needed me."

Kuki took in what she had to say. She lowered her head as he continued to talk, now in a much calmer fashion. "You're right. I don't know everything that's going on. But I know you, I know that _something's _going on and...Kooks, I don't like it."

Kuki pursed her lips, looking up at Wally under her lashes. He had to turn away for a second, she obviously didn't know how hot she looked when she did that. When he turned back Kuki's eyes were welling up, she was trying not to cry. He was stationary for a second, not knowing what to do. When the tears started to fall, despite her trying so hard to restrain them, Wally stepped forward, opening his arms out.

"Hey." He said softly. "Come on."

Kuki tried to move away but Wally was quicker, he pulled her into a tight embrace, his arms holding down hers to prevent escape, his lips pressing against her forehead. Kuki tried to struggle for a fraction of a second, when she realised that it was no use and Wally wasn't going to let go, she sighed and allowed the tears to fall, finally wrapping her arms around him as she let her emotions escape. Wally's grip loosened on her as she buried her head in his shoulder and wept. He brought a hand up and ran his fingers through her ponytail, it made her jump, She wasn't used to this comfort. Usually she'd be left to cry alone or she'd feel Billy's anger for her inability to stay quiet. It made her wonder if Wally was right, maybe Billy was wrong treating her the way that he did. Maybe she wasn't the one constantly in the wrong. No, Billy was a good guy, he was just having a few problems at the moment and Kuki kept making things worse.

"Look, if you don't want me to keep bringing things up, I'll try not to." Wally sighed into her ear. "I'd rather stick around than lose contact with you again. You know I don't like what he's doing to you but you say he's a good guy and I'll trust that. Just...don't lie to me. It's not you Kuki and that's what kills me most. That you don't think you can trust me."

"Sorry." She mumbled into his shoulder.

He sighed, his hand still in her ponytail. "Me too. I know you love this guy. I just hate to see you hurt."

"I know." Kuki sobbed. "I know you're just looking out for me, I don't mean to get so bitchy about it."

Wally's soothing hair stroking worked, she slowly began to calm. Her tears slowly dried and her breathing slowed. Eventually she looked up, trying not to look Wally in the eye. Neither of them let go of one another, Kuki brought one hand up to his now soaked, orange polo shirt.

"I've got you all wet. Sorry, I'm such a dope!" She tried to laugh, but her self inflicted name lingered and made her feel low, believing herself.

Wally laughed with her. Also bringing a hand up and pushing a stray strand behind her ear, then returning it to Kuki's back. "No you're not. Don't worry about it. It'll dry."

Kuki smiled and then placed her head onto his shoulder, tightening her grip. She was really enjoying this hug. It felt like just what she needed. Wally was enjoying it too. It was amost as good as an old fashioned Kuki hug. He made the mistake of inhaling the smell of her sweet shampoo.

"Vanilla." He sighed.

Kuki tilted her head to look at him. "What?"

Wally jumped. Did he say that out loud? Crud!

"Uh...Um…" He stuttered, then deciding to come clean. "Your...shampoo."

Kuki pulled back from him, feeling a little awkward...he was smelling her hair? She nodded, then started to walk. Wally followed her, trying to think of a good excuse for smelling her hair without sounding like a weirdo.

"It...It used to be coconut. When we were kids." He stuttered.

Kuki smiled back at him. She then giggled. "You remember that?"

"How could I forget? You hugged me once and I spent the rest of the day recovering in hospital." Wally chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets as he blushed, their walking slowing down.

Kuki gasped. "I remember! You're allergic to coconut!"

Wally nodded and Kuki giggled. "That was when I found out that I was going to a different school to you guys. I was so upset and it was the first time that _you _actuallyhugged _me_."

"Yeah, now you know why I never used to." Wally grinned at her cheekily.

Kuki tutted with a giggle. "That is not why! You were just too _macho_ to admit that you liked hugs!"

Wally chuckled. "Well, yeah."

Kuki laughed back. "I felt so bad that day, I'd worn coconut shampoo for years. I went out and bought a different one that day before I went and waited for you at the treehouse."

Wally laughed.

They then arrived at Kuki's door. Wally waited as Kuki stood on the doorstep and unlocked the door. She then turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you Wally. Good night." She said softly.

Wally smiled back. "Night Kuki."

He stood still and watched as she went inside. Not moving until he heard the door then headed home, replaying in his head what had just happened.


	19. The Glass Bowl

Kuki woke up that night after a long dream. Not quite a nightmare. On the contrary, it was likely the best dream she'd ever had. The most romantic one she'd ever encountered. The reason she woke up was due to shock of who was in the dream, not her boyfriend, but Wally.

She got out of bed, choosing to go and make herself a cocoa in attempt to get back to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking of that dream. It felt so real, she felt Wally's hand in hers as they took a quiet stroll back to her house. She felt Wally's lips as he gave her a long goodnight kiss. She felt Wally's hands in her hair as she had actually done less than twelve hours ago, she smiled as she remembered the real event, how she shivered every time Wally's finger accidentally touched the back of her neck as he messed with her jet black strands.

Kuki jumped when she heard the television on cautiously followed the noise and light, relaxing when she saw Billy flicking through channels. She pottered down the stairs and smiled when Billy looked up at her.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

Kuki shook her head with a content smile as she approached him and placed herself in his lap. "No, I had a weird dream."

She nuzzled into his neck. Loving the overpowering scent of men's aftershave mixed with his natural musky smell.

His hand came up and laced around her waist. Making her giggle when he pulled her closer.

"What are you watching?" Kuki asked as she relaxed into him.

Billy's head rested on hers as he spoke. "Nothing, I just wasn't tired yet."

He lifted his head up and wiggled his eyebrows. "But now that I know you're awake, I know what we can do."

Kuki rolled her eyes, "Billy I'm tired. I only woke up like five minutes ago."

"You're always fucking tired." Billy replied, a growl in his voice as he stood up, sitting Kuki in the seat as he did. Running his hands up her night shorts.

"Just relax. Let me do the work."

Kuki sighed. Knowing that he was going to get his way one way or another, so just decided to coform. When Billy was finished they made their way to bed.

The next morning Kuki woke up early, smiling when she saw Billy still in bed. His back facing her. She shuffled on the bed until she was spooning him and then kissed the back of his neck softly. His gentle snore stopped for a second before he gave a loud grunt. Grabbing the duvet and pulling it over his head. Kuki giggled and chose to stand up. Billy was never really a morning person.

She merrily headed down the stairs and into the kitchen, straight to the fridge to prepare her boyfriend's breakfast. She beamed to herself as she fried the bacon in the pan and heard Billy's voice getting louder on as he came down the stairs.

"Great. See you later." He cleared his throat as he stepped from the last step. Pressing the end button on his phone and walking into the kitchen. He smiled "Wow, good timing huh?"

He came up behind her and kissed her cheek. "How's your arm?"

"Okay." Kuki shrugged, glancing at her cast.

"Good." Billy said as he sat down at the table.

Kuki nodded and plated his food up, kissing his cheek as she put the food in front of him. Kuki couldn't help but notice when his phone lit up again, the name _Ken_ on the screen. Billy picked it up and shot Kuki a look, showing that he didn't want to be heard. She went up for a shower, loosing herself in her own humming and reviewing of that night's dream...was it wrong?

As she stepped out of the shower she thought she heard Billy call her, so wrapped a towel around herself and walked along the landing and down the stairs. Hearing movement in the living room she turned in without looking. When she glanced up she gasped in shock.

"Umm, Hi...Kuki." Wally smiled awkwardly as he saw her in her towel...again.

Kuki gasped again in shock and looked up at Billy. Who had his fingers on the bridge of his nose in embarrassment. She ran out of the room.

"Sorry, I forgot to warn her that you were coming over." Billy groaned.

Wally chuckled politely. "Don't worry about it."

Billy pulled out a large pad and paper and the two began talking about business. Kuki listened from the other side of the door. She smiled as Wally explained keywords to Billy and chuckled at the frustration in Wally's voice any time he'd try to veer Billy away from a stupid idea.

"Look buddy. Maybe we should just start from square one...your idea's a little...out of mainstream." Wally sighed.

Billy was taken aback. "Out of mainstream? Isn't that the idea? making your business stand out?"

Kuki didn't listen to anymore. Instead she pottered upstairs and got dressed. Tightening her ponytail and walking back down the stairs. She walked back into the living room, sitting herself down on the couch and listening to the boys converse at the desk behind her.

"Kuki…?" Billy questioned, as if hinting that she'd forgotten something. Kuki turned around to look at him. "Drinks?" 

"Oh, I'm fine...Thanks." Wally replied, not looking up from his writing, trying to bite his tongue following Billy's rudeness to Kuki.

Billy waved a hand. "What do you drink buddy? Tea? Coffee? Beer?" 

"Beer?" Wally choked. "It's ten in the morning!"

Billy simply snorted unattractively. "It's five o'clock somewhere right? That's my motto of life...No? Okay. Kitten, do me a mocha like a good girl huh?"

Kuki nodded, unaffected by his orders. She went to walk out of the room before turning back. "Sure you don't want anything Wally?"

Wally looked up, meeting her eyes. He paused for a second before replying. "Uh, whatever Billy's having sounds great."

"Sugar and milk?" Kuki smiled sweetly, making Wally dizzy as he nodded.

"Just milk please."

Billy chuckled as Kuki walked out of the room to make the drinks. "She's a good one huh."

"She sure is." Wally sighed. Looking down at the work, hoping that Billy hadn't noticed the painful longing in his voice. "Come on, let's get back to this."

Billy and Wally continued to talk, not long after, Kuki arrived with two cups in her hand. She handed one to Billy who grabbed it without acknowledgement. She then walked over to Wally and held the mug over to him.

"Thanks Kuki." Wally said with a small smile as he caught her eyes. He took the mug from her, their hands brushing accidentally as he took hold of the handle. Kuki shot her hands back as if she'd received a scolding burn. She stared into Wally's eyes before turning to Billy to check that he didn't see. Luckily, he was too busy engrossed in the plan which Wally had begun to help him create. Kuki looked back at Wally and pursed her lips, her cheeks burning as she sauntered out of the room. As Billy was obviously preoccupied, Kuki decided to head upstairs and go onto facebook.

She checked that Billy wasn't planning to move from the living room by listening silently to them chatter for a moment, before pulling out Billy's laptop and turning it on. Logging into facebook and scrolling through her newsfeed as quickly as possible. She beamed when she saw that she had three friend requests, two boys from her old middle school and a girl from the ballet class that she and Mushi had taken years ago.

Her browsing was cut short when she heard a knock at the door. Kuki quickly cleared her history and put the laptop back in its original place before standing up and walking down the stairs, where Billy had just reached the door. Kuki looked over his shoulder as she descended down the stairs and Billy pulled the door open.

"Maurice? Hi." Billy beamed. "Buddy, how's it going?"

Kuki's mouth dropped when she saw Abby behind Maurice, who was now fist bumping Billy.

"Sorry to come without notice pal but Abby here was wondering if she could take Kuki out to the mall." Maurice chuckled as he threw his arm over his girlfriend, leading her through the doorway after Billy motioned for them to enter. "We apparently have to have 'guy time' while the girls go and do their thing."

Billy seemed to freeze. He turned around and furrowed his brows at Kuki as if really considering the decision. Kuki lowered her head in embarrassment, looking up at Billy with inquisitive eyes. She'd completely forgotten that Abby had mentioned a girls day...No way was Billy going to let her go.

"So what do you think Billy? You free?" Maurice asked.

Billy looked back at his friend, knocked out of an almost trance. He hummed in consideration. "I don't know buddy...I'm in here with that Wally guy today going over some business plans…"

Abby gave Maurice a firm jab in the side, prompting him to push further. He stuttered for a second and then said. "Oh great idea! You can do that for an hour and then the three of us can play a game or something?"

Billy pondered for a moment, glancing at Kuki who raised her eyes almost pleadingly. He then considered a fun game with the guys and shrugged. "Sure, why not. I guess Abby will look after her right?"

"You bet." Abby replied with a polite smile.

Maurice grinned. Fishing into his pocket and handing Abby two green notes of money and kissing her on the cheek. "Go pamper yourself beautiful."

Kuki beamed at the two as Abby blushed and kissed her boyfriend back. Sensing the adoration they felt for one another. She hopped onto the bottom of the stairs, grabbing her jacket from the side. She was about to follow Abby out of the door before stopping in her tracks, noticing that she was missing something. She turned around, looking at her boyfriend in embarrassment.  
>"Billy?" She muttered quietly.<p>

He stared down at her blankly. "What?"

Kuki bit her lip, stepping away from the door and out of Maurice and Abby's hearing. However, without her knowledge, Kuki had moved better into Wally's earshot. He was sat patiently in the living room, sketching useful doodles and words onto the plan that he and Billy were creating when he heard Kuki's timid voice.

"Could I have some money?" She almost sounded embarrassed to be asking this, he couldn't help but lift his head and prick his ears.

Billy sighed. Wally heard the patting of jean pockets and pottering, followed by the zip of a wallet. "I've got no money on me kitten. I didn't know I needed to get any out."

"Oh." Disappointment rang in Kuki's voice, chipping at a piece of Wally's heart. "Okay, I'll just hang around with Abby anyway."

Billy gave an aggravated sigh. "Go and look in our bowl in the living room. There might be a little cash in there. I can't make it appear it out of the air Kuki."

Wally gave an inward growl and shook his head at Billy's sarcasm. He then glanced over to a small glass bowl on the fireplace. It was beautifully engraved with floral wisps, it looked expensive. Possibly a housewarming or birthday gift. Wally assumed that that was what Billy was talking about. He quietly stood up and hastily walked over to peek into it. It merely contained a few odd pennies, a set of keys and a charger. Wally bit his lip and quickly dove into his jean pocket, pulling out his wallet and fishing out a $50 note. Dropping it into the bowl and putting his wallet away just as Kuki walked into the room.

Kuki jumped when she saw him. Wally tried to act casual, scratching the back of his neck. Kuki raised an eyebrow but then smiled. "Sorry, I...forgot you were in here. I'm just...going out for a little while...with Abby."

Wally nodded in response, still trying to look innocent as Kuki walked over to the fireplace. She continued to explain herself. "I'm just looking to see if…" Her words escaped her when she saw the note in the bowl. She picked it up as if it were a foreign object that she needed to be cautious of, eyeing the note and glancing up at Wally. 

They both jumped when Billy appeared. "Find anything?" He asked with an annoyed tone.

Kuki stuffed the note into her jacket pocket and then nodded with a smile. "Yeah. Thanks."

She walked to meet Billy in the doorway. Wally couldn't help but look away when Billy leaned down to kiss her lips roughly. He grinded his teeth and clenched his fists when he heard Billy's parting words, not of _goodbye, _or _I love you_, not even _have a good time_. Instead, he simply hissed.

"Don't embarrass me."


	20. Girl's Day Out

She couldn't stop smiling throughout her day with Abby. They started by walking around the shops. Abby talked her into buying a brand new dress, a mid length outgoing dress with a floral pattern and swing skirt and pair of high heels, which she had to teach Kuki to walk in.  
>"Girl, I can't believe that after so many years of walking in heels from such a stupid age, <em>you<em> have to rely on _me _to teach you the art of walking in stilettos." Abby laughed merrily.

They then stopped for and grabbed a milkshake before going to get pedicures.

"Wow Abby. I forgot how fun girl time was!" Kuki sighed as they sat in comfortable padded chairs, beauticians scrubbing their feet over a hot bubbly foot bath.

Abby chuckled. "Tell me about it. I can't believe I used to hate it when you'd drag me out shopping."

Kuki giggled, Abby shrugged. "Saying that, I guess anyone could get sick of it when it's a weekly occurrence."

Again, Kuki laughed at the memory. She sighed before looking at her friend.

"Are we still best friends Abby?" She asked curiously.

Abby paused for a second before smiling. "I was wondering that too before today girl but...it's like we've never even been apart."

Kuki beamed as Abby held out her hand, Kuki gripped it and gave her widest grin. Abby smiled back. "Wow, I didn't know that smile still existed!"

Kuki pursed her lips together and then looked back at her once again discovered best friend. She thought for a second before speaking again.

"Can I ask you something...personal?"

"Sure bestie." Abby joked, making Kuki laugh again.

Kuki hesitated. She reconsidered before spitting it out. "Would it be weird if I talked to you about...you know...guy troubles."

Abby furrowed her brows and sat up. "Anything girl."

"I had a weird dream last night. I woke up feeling so…" Kuki motioned in a way that nobody watching could understand. Staring out her hands and shrugging her shoulders, even she didn't really know what she was doing. However, best friend instinct, no matter how long it had been, kicked in for Abby.

Abby burst out laughing. "Kuki, you've been in a relationship for what? Five years, and you've never had a wet dream?"

Kuki looked down at the beautician, who was now painting her toenails, totally emotionless. She looked back at Abby who was still chuckling. Kuki shrugged. "It wasn't a...you know. It was just so...Romantic, it felt real!"

Abby raised an eyebrow. "Well why's it so special then?"

"I feel bad for just saying it…" Kuki lay her head back on the seat. "It wasn't Billy in the dream."

Abby sat up and pivoted in the chair. "Who was it?"

"Wally." Kuki whispered back, as if still trying to understand.

Abby gasped and grinned. "Do you still like him?"

"Still?" Kuki raised a brow in confusion.

Abby scoffed. "Come on girl. You never even had to tell me how nuts you were about him. You feel that for him still?"

Kuki's breath caught in her throat...Did she?  
>She decided to answer honestly. "I haven't thought about it. I do feel so...weird when he's around...He hugged me last night and I felt like my heart jumped into my chest. I couldn't stop shaking for an hour afterward...does that make me a bad person? Because I've already got a boyfriend?"<p>

Abby sighed. She reached over and once again gripped Kuki's hand. "Girl. You're going through a pretty tough time in your relationship right now. I know you are. It's normal for you to wonder what it'd be like if things were a little different. Plus, they say you never forget your first. I think you'll always have a soft spot for Wally no matter what."

Abby grinned at her friend. No matter what she personally thought of Billy, it was Kuki that mattered. Kuki had to make her own choices and as a best friend, Abby could only be there to advise along the way. She'd missed this time with her best friend and wasn't going to allow an arrogant boyfriend pull them apart again.

Kuki smiled back, slightly putting her guilt aside. It wasn't until Abby mentioned it that she realised that she still did have feelings for Wally. She needed to let them out, talk to someone about it. Who else better than the girl sat beside her. The one that had kept so many secrets for her and given her so much advice so many years ago.

"I feel so different with him that I even do with Billy. I love Billy, Abby. I do. But, Wally...I can't even describe it, he just makes me feel so...safe and...fuzzy."

"Fuzzy?" Abby chuckled. "Some parts of you really never changed girl, like your wonderful vocab!"

When their treatments were finished they decided to go and get some lunch. After buying their food they found a seat in the food quarter and sat down to eat. The two had a great time laughing about old times and catching up on all they had missed until a dark figure approached them.

"Excuse me." The gruff voice spoke. Making Kuki and Abby look up.

He was in a black hooded sweater that cast a shadow over his pale face. HIs eyes were hazel and lifeless. Dark shadows covered them and added to his white complexion, making him look more like a corpse than a living being. Dull strands of ash blonde hair poked out of the hood on his head.

"Are you Kuki Sanban?" He asked, his eyes trailing down towards her full covered breast, making her shift uncomfortably.

"Y...Yes?" Kuki replied, glancing at Abby as if checking that she were still there to back her up.

"Billy Marsden's girlfriend." He checked.

Kuki furrowed her brows. Abby leaned forward to get into the eyeline of the stranger. "Can we help you?"

He slowly turned his gaze to Abby, then returned to Kuki. Grinning so wide it made Kuki physically sink into her chair. He held forward a folded up piece of paper and handed it to Kuki. "Just give this to Billy for me will you? Tell him Ken says hello."

"Uh, Okay." Kuki replied, cautiously taking the paper.

With that, he left without looking back. They both watched him as he walked away with purpose, his dark converse making small clumps with every footstep.

"Who was that guy?" Abby asked, leaning forward and taking the paper from Kuki's hand.

Kuki shook her head, leaning in as Abby opened the paper and read what was on it. "I don't know."

_113 Varsity Road, Cloverdale, Cleveland,  
>2 DAYS<em>

They both squinted to read the untidy penmanship. Kuki looked back at Abby and spoke. "That's our home address."

They shared a glance. Abby frowned. "Weird, maybe he's just a friend of Billy's and it's an inside joke or something."

When they finished their meals they decided to do a little more shopping before heading home. As they walked in the mall, Abby stopped.

"Hey girl, why don't you go and look in the beauty shop. I've...just got to go to the bathroom." She smiled.

"Okay." Kuki chimed, heading over to the beauty shop without objection. Preparing herself to get lost in the beautiful brands,scents and colours. Abby was only gone for about twenty minutes, she found Kuki in the makeup section. Kuki smiled at her and furrowed her brows when Abby held up a plastic bag. "What's that?"

Abby beamed back mischievously. "Present."

"For me?" Kuki asked. Taking it from her and looking in the bag curiously. She gasped when she picked out a cell phone and a charger. "Abby!"

Abby chuckled, raising her hands in the air. "Don't get mad at me! I was due a new upgrade so this is my old one. I just got you a new sim and put some cash on it."

"You shouldn't have done that Abby!" Kuki beamed. Examining the beautiful phone. Abby must have been proud of it, it was still just like new.

"I left some of my contacts in there, you know. Like the guys you might want to talk to."

Kuki looked at the options and found the phone directory. She scrolled through a few names, laughing when she noticed that Abby had added her own transfered number in there: Best friend Abs, Hoagie, Maurice, Nigel, Wally,

"Thank you Abby." Kuki beamed. Pulling her best friend in for a hug.

"Now you can get any of us if you ever need us...for anything." Abby smiled. "And I won't tell the guys your number so none of us will bother you unless you want us to call or text."

A tear came to Kuki's eye. This was Abby's way of protecting her without being up front and judgemental. She knew that, like Wally, Abby wasn't happy with the marks that she'd seen on Kuki's body, neither did she believe Kuki's diffusing explanations of how she'd received them. Abby didn't want to lose Kuki as a friend so wasn't going to keep pushing, but she wanted Kuki to know that no problem was too big for her. She'd be there to help her through absolutely anything...just like she always used to be.

"Thank you, so much!" Kuki sighed.

Abby laughed. "Come on, don't get all soppy on me! Hey look, they're doing free makeovers to try and sell you stuff! Let's go and get glammed up."

Kuki laughed and followed Abby to the makeover stalls.


	21. Guys Day In

After an hour of planning Billy's idea. He and Wally decided to take a break. Maurice suggested having a game of poker, which the other two agreed to. When Billy had finally found out his old poker chips and a set of cards, Maurice text Chad and invited him over. He arrived just as they all sat down to play.

"So it's good that the girls get along so well huh?" Maurice smiled at Billy.

Billy simply grunted in return.

Chad then looked around the room before placing a card on the table. "Where is Kuki anyway?"

"You've _just _noticed she's not here?" Wally sneered.

"Abby took her out shopping." Maurice replied before Chad could come back with a sarcastic comment aimed at Wally.

Chad widened his eyes in surprise, looking back at Billy. "Wow, that's nice. We get some guy time then."

Billy grunted again in return. Chad rolled his eyes and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He put one in his mouth and lit it, holding it out to the other three. Wally took one, Maurice shook his head and Billy grinned.

"Fancy something stronger?" He asked, standing up and heading upstairs.

Wally cocked an eyebrow and looked at the other two. "What's he talking about?"

Maurice and Chad shrugged. A few seconds later, Billy returned with a small bag containing white crystals. He sat back in his place and presented the bag. The others remained motionless.

"Marijuana?" Wally stated in disbelief.

Billy sniggered at Wally's lack of knowledge. "You kidding? Amateur stuff! This is meth."

Maurice and Chad exchanged glances and Maurice chose to be the one to talk. "We didn't know you did that stuff."

"I was holding it for someone...They won't notice if a little goes missing right?" Billy smirked, handing it over towards Wally.

Wally shook his head in disgust, he couldn't hold back his thoughts this time. "I don't do that stuff buddy. Not a good idea."

"Never thought that you'd be the pussy." Billy sneered, pulling the bag back to himself and opening it.

Wally breathed, trying to stay calm. But his annoyance got the better of him. "You've got a girlfriend to provide for and you're messing around with that stuff?"

"Come on Wally lighten up!" Billy snapped. "How do you think I provide for her? Huh? You think think that unemployment benefits and odd jobs paid for this house?"

Wally's eyes widened. "What exactly do you do?"

Billy turned his lips up into a smile. Looking very proud of his secret job. "I know a guy who gets raided a lot, I look after his stuff for him because my records clean."

"So you'll put it all at risk just for a little extra money?" Wally snorted.

"Guys, shall we just change the subject?" Maurice said quietly.

Billy and Wally ignored him. Billy rose from his chair, glaring at Wally. Wally kept his stare and refused to back down.

"I can do whatever the hell I want in my house Buddy!" Billy remarked.

Wally glanced over at the other two, Chad was staring at him with eyes of stone. Maurice shook his head, telling him not to retaliate. He turned back and went to open his mouth before Maurice cut him off.

"Hey Wally, why don't we go and get a few beers out of the fridge?"

"What?" Wally asked, pulling his glare from Billy with a confused glance.

Maurice motioned to the kitchen. Wally then understood that Maurice was trying to get him out of the situation. He sighed and stood up, following Maurice out of the room.

"Look, I know it's getting to you but you need to chill out." Maurice spoke in a hushed tone.

Wally glowered back at him. "Chill out? That guys storing drugs in his house! He's using the guys stash! That's going to get him into so much trouble! And it won't just be him caught in it."

Maurice raised his hands in defense in an attempt to calm him down. "I know, I know...but you can't be here for her if you piss him off!"

That thought sank in. Wally breathed slowly as he looked back towards the living room. He looked back at Maurice. "How can you actually like being around him?"

"We all have that one douchebag friend right? Sure he's a pain in the ass but we grew up with him. He can be a laugh." Maurice replied calmly. "Plus we don't want to say anything to him because we're worried about how he'll retaliate with Kuki."

Wally tightened his jaw. "What do you know about it?"

"We've seen him hit her twice. He's been drunk both times." Maurice replied. "He's got a little attitude problem with her, sure, but...I've never seen him get..._really_ violent."

Wally nodded. He knew that Maurice was struggling to phrase it properly. Trying to balance his view that Billy wasn't a complete danger to Kuki but also trying to make clear that he didn't condone a second of it.

"Come on, let's head back in." Maurice replied. Picking out a handful of beers from Billy's fridge.

Wally took a deep breath and braced himself. He walked into the living room, where Billy and Chad sat and stared at him. Wally walked over to Billy and held out a hand.

"Sorry Buddy." He sighed. "I...don't like drugs...I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Billy took Wally's hand and shook it gently, then gave a grin. "Come on, let's finish our game. Beer?"

"No thanks, I'm driving." Wally replied, a gruff growl in his tone.

They all sat down and got back to the cards.

"You might want to put that stuff away." Maurice muttered to Billy. Motioning to the bag. "If Abby knows about it she'd get into trouble for not reporting it."

Billy stood up and took the bag upstairs. 

"Nice stunt Beatles." Chad sighed. "You've never grown out of that miserable phase have you?"

Wally glared back at him. "You really want to start Chad?"

"Both of you! Enough!" Maurice snapped.

Billy reappeared, chuckling at them. "What is it with you two?"

"Wally just couldn't stand a little healthy competition when we were younger." Chad sniggered. "He's still sore because his crush used to be hooked on me."

Billy snorted. "Well what happened to her? You're both single right?"

Wally sucked on his teeth before admitting. "She found some other douchebag."

Billy laughed and looked at Wally. "You should've shown her you meant it Wally. Don't let your girl go searching! That's where guys go wrong and lose them."

Wally gritted his teeth, knowing that he was going to regret asking. "Well, how'd you do that."

"You ever heard of treat 'em mean keep 'em keen?" Billy chuckled. "They're like fish, give them a little slack and then yank them back in when they're getting too far."

He kept his eyes on the cards, it was all Wally could do to prevent himself from throwing himself at Billy's neck. He simply breathed before saying. "My mom always taught me not to push people away...she said you never know, they might prefer it out there."

Billy placed his cards face down to the table, looking Wally in the eye with a wicked grin. "It sounds like your mom had a little too much of an opinion in your house."

Wally was about to snap before the sound of the door opening took their attention.

"We're back!" Abby called merrily.

Maurice beamed and rushed to greet his girlfriend. "Hey!" He said softly. Placing his hand on Abby's cheek, leaning down and kissing her before pulling her into a hug. "You have no idea how happy I am that you're back!"

Kuki smiled at the exchange between the two. She gave Billy a wide smile as he arrived in the doorway.

"You look beautiful!" Maurice exclaimed. Tracing a finger along Abby's newly applied make up. "Don't they look great Billy."

Billy stared at Kuki. "You look...different."

Wally couldn't help but stand and walk into the hallway to see what all the fuss was about. When he saw Kuki and how stunning the simple makeup made her look he stopped in his tracks and turned his lips up in a dreamy grin. Kuki's eyes met his for a second she blushed before looking down at the floor.

"Had a good day?" Wally asked, his eyes still fixated on Kuki. Amazed by how a small amount of dark shadow made her stunning green eyes light up. Her now cherry tinted lips looking almost irresistible.

"We had a _great_ day!" Abby responded excitedly. "We went shopping and bought milkshakes, then we got pedis then got lunch...oh! And we met some guy called Ken that seemed to know you Billy."

Billy's eyes shot up in panic. He snatched the piece of paper from Abby's hand and inspected it thoroughly. Despite the few words on it, it took him a while before he looked up. Kuki frowned in confusion when she saw the worry and panic in his eyes. Wally noted the tension too and glanced over Billy's shoulder to see what it said.

_2 days?_

"Y...You know guys...today's been a great day. But right now I've got a few phone calls to make and stuff...I'll see you all soon okay?" He stuttered, rounding people up to push them out of the door.

When they were all on the opposite side of the house he gave a wave and yelled stepped forward to bid them all goodbye but Billy closed the door quickly. He turned around and looked at the note once more.

"Billy, is everything okay?" Kuki asked, walking over to him and running a hand through his hair.

Billy snapped his eyes up to hers, he showed her the note. "The guy who gave you this, what did he look like?"

Kuki shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't really see his face, it was pretty shadowed because he was wearing a hood. I think he was blonde, he looked pretty pale, really slim…"

Billy threw his hands in his hair and muttered to himself. "No..Shit...No."

"Billy what's wrong?" Kuki asked, once again moving towards him, only to be pushed back when she neared within arms length.

"I need to go and make a phone call." Billy muttered. Beginning to walk into the living room, eyeing Kuki up and down before he past her. "Get that slut paint off your face."

Kuki blinked, trying to hold back the hurt that just hit her. "I got it for you, I thought you might like it if I made an effort…"

"You've been parading around town looking like a tramp! Go wipe it off before I really lose my temper Kuki." Billy snapped. Flinging himself onto the couch and pulling out his cell phone, beginning to dial and glaring at Kuki for her indication to leave.

She held back tears as she walked upstairs. She sauntered straight into the bathroom to do as Billy had ordered her. She gazed at her reflection first. Maybe he was right...she did look a little done up for going around town, what would have they all thought of her? Especially the guy who knew Billy!

She sobbed and ran a hand towel under the warm faucet, gently scraping the make up from her face. When she finished she looked back at her reflection again, seeing a plain, red eyed stranger. She didn't see beauty, she hadn't for years, but now she also noticed...she didn't see happiness either, she didn't see _life_ in the eyes of the girl in front of her who she was allegedly supposed to know inside out. She sighed and turned away, not being able to bear the hatred for her reflection much longer.

When she heard Billy in the middle of what sounded like a deep conversation downstairs she lay on the bed and fished out Billy's laptop. Logging herself in and scrolling through her feed.

She beamed when Wally's name popped up in a private message.

Wally - Hey.

She typed back in haste. Simply seeing her friend's name made her frown disappear and her low mood lift. Kuki couldn't help but smile as she typed back two simple letters.

Kuki - Hi.


	22. Man to Man

"Y...You know guys...today's been a great day. But right now I've got a few phone calls to make and stuff...I'll see you all soon okay?" He stuttered, rounding people up to push them out of the door.

Wally frowned. What had suddenly got Billy so worked up?  
>Billy turned around and ushered him towards the door with the rest of the group. He stopped short when he reached the doorstep, turning around to glance at Kuki once more, he didn't get chance as no sooner had he stepped foot out of the house, the door was closed. He stood motionless at the door for a second before noticing that the other had begun to walk away. Wally gently pressed his ear to the front door and listened.<p>

"Beatles, what are you doing?" Chad sighed irritably when he looked around to see what was taking Wally so long.

Wally shrugged. "Checking."

"Checking what?" Chad asked in a tone that made Wally want to spin around and punch him on the jaw.

Wally raised his head and stared at Chad. Blankly staring into his eyes and trying to read him. Failing, he decided to respond. "Just...checking."

Chad scoffed and shook his head in amazement. "You know Beatles, you always were weird but now you've taken it to a whole other level."

Wally rolled his eyes and turned away from the door, walking down the path. There was an overhead crash, followed by a sudden downpour of rain. But Wally made no attempt to speed up or dodge the cold droplets.

"What would you have done if Billy had figured out that it was Kuki you were talking about earlier?" Chad asked, walking beside him and making conversation. Wally looked at Chad in confusion. Chad chuckled lightheartedly in response. "I'm not a complete bad guy Wally, I can start a human conversation and not have a motive."

"Who said I was talking about her?" Wally shrugged.

Chad laughed. "Well, we had progression with you not arguing about it when I mentioned it. Unless there was some other girl that you were equally in love with!"

Wally frowned, noticing his subconscious error that pointed out his feelings for Kuki to Chad. He reviewed the question before shrugging again. "Couldn't really give a shit if he did find out."

"You know, you're not as stupid as you used to be." Chad smirked, stopping in his tracks as Wally reached his SUV and fished his keys from his back pocket to unlock the door. "But think about it for a second. You obviously made friends with Billy to be around Kuki. He doesn't really like her going out...period, and she respects that. So if you pissed Billy off then you wouldn't be able to hang around and keep an eye on her."

Wally let Chad's words sink in as he processed them. Chad smiled kindly before he started to walk away. "Take my advice pal. If you really have to be around her then fine. But you know the guy code for girls who aren't single, look but touch. Especially if it's Billy's girl...it won't end well."

"Do you still live by Acre Street?" Wally called after him after a moment's thought. Chad turned and nodded curiously. Wally nodded back in response. "Me too, want a lift out of the rain?"

Chad frowned at Wally curiously, making Wally smile humorously. "I can take a break from being a tool and be civil too you know."

Chad smiled and turned, silently accepting Wally's offer by following suit when Wally jumped into the driver's seat. Chad hauled himself into the other side and buckled up.

"So is that why you still hang around with him? To keep an eye on Kuki?" Wally inquired, his eyes glued to the road as he began to drive.

Chad rubbed his hands together to warm up he shook his head. "Billy's been my best friend for years. I'm probably closer with him than I am with Maurice in all fairness."

Wally squinted in confusion. Taking a second to consider how to phrase his next comment. "I don't get how you can choose to be such good friends with a guy who can treat a girl so badly."

He glanced out of the corner of his eye for Chad's reaction. Preparing to stop the car and kick him out if he defended Billy's motives for mistreating Kuki. To his surprise, Chad didn't react. He simply motioned to the heater in front of him, asking for Wally's permission to turn it on, Wally nodded and Chad flipped the switch, putting his hands over the warm blowing air. He then spoke calmly. "I think you're being a little overprotective to be honest buddy."

Wally's eyes snapped from the road to Chad in a mixture of shock, confusion and fury. Chad held a defensive hand up before talking again. "I'm not saying that I agree with the way he talks to Kuki sometimes because that's not cool. I've said it to him before but he won't change it. I'm just saying I think that you're getting a little tetchy because it's Kuki he's doing it to, sure he can be a little harsh at times but..."

"A little har…" Wally didn't even finish his repeat of Chad's word. He slammed on the break, pulling them into a full stop in the middle of the road. A car that was travelling behind them blasted their horn as they came to a close collide, swerving out of the way and out of sight. Wally didn't care. He focused on Chad, speaking with the calmest tone that he could muster. "When was the last time that you classed hitting someone as a little harsh?"

"You heard about that huh?" Chad sighed.

Wally raised an eyebrow. "I saw it."

"Saw it? You mean he did it again?" Chad asked, his tone suddenly changing to one of concern. "I think it must just be him when he's drunk. I'm not saying it's right but…that's not him usually..."

"Did you notice that cast Kuki had on?" Wally snapped, starting to drive again in an attempt to end this conversation as soon as possible. Chad nodded. Wally turned back to him. "Did you know he did that too?"

Chad gasped. "He didn't? I asked her about it when I was over the other day. She said that she fell when she was dusting."

"Really?" Wally replied, feigning interest. "She told me that she slipped on water until I figured it out."

Chad stayed silent. He shook his head in disbelief, then spoke in disgust. Wally couldn't tell if it was disgust in the situation or the disgust of defending somebody who'd do it. "I honestly didn't know that."

Wally didn't speak. He didn't want to. He didn't want to betray Kuki's trust but Chad needed his eyes opened. He breathed slowly as he pulled up outside what he remembered to be Chad's house, only a street away from his own.

"Look Wally, I honestly didn't know it was _that_ serious." Chad spoke slowly as he released his seatbelt, he sat forward to read Wally's expression. "Kuki's...an amazing girl and doesn't deserve that at all. I don't know what goes on in that guys head sometimes."

Wally nodded his head in acknowledgement. Still looking at the road in front of him, tightening his jaw as he tried to block out thoughts of Billy lashing out at Kuki.

"Well thanks for the ride, I really appreciate it." Chad smiled as he gingerly stepped out of the car, stalling before closing the door. "For what it's worth, she really deserves a guy like you. It's easy to see how far you'd go to protect her, I admire that. Just...be careful, you don't know how dangerous Billy can be. You can't help her if she won't let you."

_Why does everyone keep saying that?_ Wally screamed to himself mentally. There was a girl in danger...not just any girl..._Kuki_ was in danger, and people were so reluctant to get involved and do something. When Chad closed the door Wally opened the window and turned to shared eye contact with Chad, it was hard to read his expression. Chad held a hand towards Wally through the open window. Wally examined it before smiling slightly and extending his arm to grab it.

"I'll watch over her while I'm around." Chad reasoned. "She's like a little sister to me now. I hate seeing her upset, let alone hurt."

With that, Chad walked away and down the driveway to his house. Wally watched him for a second before pressing the button to ascend his window and driving back to his house. When he got in he needed to relax, to take his mind off things. So he chose to get out his tablet and log onto facebook. He smiled when he saw that Kuki was online. Quickly, he typed to her.

Wally - Hey.

No sooner had he sent it, Kuki began to type back, making him smile.

Kuki - Hi.

Wally slouched on his sofa. Resting his head back on a cushion as he typed another message, the first thought that came into his head. He hesitated before pressing send.

Wally - I liked the new makeup. Really suited you.

When he read it back he was suddenly stricken with panic. How could he have just sent that to her? It obviously freaked her out as it took her a few moments to reply.

Kuki - ...Billy didn't like it.

Wally inhaled slowly in annoyance. His name alone was beginning to get infuriating, but hearing that he'd obviously said something to put Kuki down made him even more angry. He started to type a reply but reconsidered before slowly typing.

Wally - The guy obviously can't see past his nose. You looked amazing.

He breathed slowly, never in his lifetime had he gained enough courage to give Kuki such an honest compliment. He wasn't sure why it came to his head, he usually banished those thoughts to the back of his mind like he always had done. Maybe now the feeling was getting too strong to ignore, or maybe he just knew that Kuki needed _someone_ to make her feel appreciated. If Billy wasn't going to do it, then maybe someone else should. Wally bit the inside of his cheek as he waited for Kuki's reply to his risky comment. He noticed that she was typing, then deleted her message, it was shortly followed by another quickly typed message.

Kuki - Do you know who Ken is?

Wally frowned, she'd just completely changed the subject...he rolled his eyes and replied.

Wally - No idea, is that the guy who gave you that note?

Kuki - Yeah, he was...weird. I felt really uneasy around him.

Wally - Why?

Kuki - He was just...slimy...he was looking at my chest rather than my eyes when he was talking to me.

_Could you blame him?_ Wally thought, then mentally cursed himself for doing so. He typed his next response before he got worked up at the thought of somebody eyeing up Kuki in such a way.

Wally - What did he mean by 2 days?

Kuki - I don't know. Billy doesn't seem to want to tell me anything.

Wally pursed his lips. Was it maybe something to do with the drugs? Did Kuki know about them? Surely not, if there was one thing Kuki was always against, it was drugs. Even against her reluctance to cross Billy she wouldn't agree with having drugs anywhere around her. Wally considered mentioning it to her, as he weighed up the options he decided against it. Should Kuki mention it to Billy for any reason Wally wouldn't forgive himself should Billy react to Kuki in an aggressive way regarding it.

Wally - Weird.

Kuki - I've got to go Wally, talk to you later.

With that, she disappeared. Wally frowned at her exit and closed his ipad.


	23. Two Days Later

Billy was frustrated today. Kuki couldn't tell why, she dared to ask. From morning until noon he'd been pacing all around downstairs trying to reach someone on his phone. Kuki stayed out of his way, the last thing he wanted while he was this frustrated was her doing something wrong and making things worse. Instead she chose to stay upstairs, curled up on their bed, a book in her hands. From downstairs she heard Billy growl with frustration, followed by him talking. From his tone, she could tell that he was leaving a message.

"Ken, it's me. I'm coming out now. I'll keep calling you until you pick up but I'll meet you at the back of Wendy's burger joint."

She then heard Billy's footsteps bounding looked up to meet his eyes as he entered their bedroom. He looked flustered and annoyed, only speaking in a low, monotonal grunt. "I'm going out for a while. I'll be back for dinner."

Kuki forced a smile, despite not wanting to be left alone. "Okay."

With that, he walked out of the room, down the stairs and left. No goodbye, no kiss, no second glance. Kuki put the book down and moped for a second. Heading back to her thoughts the other day, reviewing her and so many others question of _are you happy?_

She shook her head hastily, trying to erase the thought from her head. She then beamed. She had the perfect idea to cheer Billy up. She'd make him a huge, romantic dinner. A three, maybe even four course meal fit for a king. She jumped up and headed downstairs, setting to work in the kitchen, pulling out a recipe book and finding a recipe to suit the ingredients that she was certain they had present.

It wasn't long before delicious smells filled the kitchen and Kuki had placed a well seasoned duck in the oven ready to be slow roasted. She skipped upstairs, deciding to have the waiting time on Billy's laptop to pass time. She lay on her stomach on the bed while clicking and scrolling, browsing the net, checking her news feed, watching hilarious videos on Youtube. She was lay there for around an hour before she heard a scuffling noise at the front door. She looked up inquisitively, rising from her position on the bed and slowly heading across the landing curiously. When she started to descend the stairs the door flew open and a dark figure entered. Kuki's eyes widened with surprise and fear as she watched Ken enter the house, a solemn look on his face, he scanned the house, his eyes finding Kuki. He gave a mocking grin and spoke in his husky voice. "Hello Kuki." 

"Um...Billy's not in." Kuki stuttered, slowly making her way down the stairs to see her forceful guest out. "I think he called you." 

Ken shrugged, pulling his cell from his hoodie pocket. "Really? Oh yeah, look at that...eleven missed calls. Aren't I popular?"

Kuki attempted a smile, but instead ended up simply turning her downturned mouth into a straight line. Speaking too quietly as she reached the last two steps. Stopping slowly due to fear not allowing her to go any closer. "I think I heard him say he'd meet you by Wendy's."

"That's a shame. He was a little late handing something over to me so I thought I'd pay him a visit." Ken replied, baring his teeth in what looked like an attempted smile. "Ah, well. I guess I'll just have to wait for him."

He strolled further into the house, sauntering into the kitchen and sniffing the air loudly. "Mmm, something smells good. You cooking up a little storm?"

"I just thought I'd treat Billy to dinner." Kuki replied, walking to the door and holding it open in an obvious hint for him to leave "I'm making him duck a l'orange."

The look he gave her made her feel glued to the spot. He bared his teeth in a heart stopping grin and stood up, casually walking towards her. She gulped, fighting the urge to step backwards. He stopped when he was only inches away from her, scanning her up and down before suddenly grabbing her and pushing her against the wall, pinning her arms above her head firmly and making her yelp through the pain of her repairing arm. She tried to hold in the tears of fear. Kuki held her breath as Ken moved his face inches from Kuki's.

"Well, aren't you in a tight squeeze." Ken sniggered, his strong breath flaring Kuki's nose. He inhaled deeply. "You smell so good...Imagine what I could do to you right now."

Kuki closed her eyes, praying that this was a horribly realistic dream and she'd soon wake up. Unfortunately, it was very real. Ken brought his lips near her ear and whispered. "Where's my gear?"

"What?" Kuki whimpered.

Ken growled. Tightening his grip on her wrists. "My gear, my ice, my speed...my meth!"

"I don't have it!" Kuki pleaded with a sob.

She stared at Ken's angry face. He rolled his eyes and yanked her hands down, making her whimper in fear and pain. She walked blindly where he led her. Ken pushed her up the stairs, glazing around the landing until he saw Kuki and Billy's room. He pushed her into it and led her to the opposite side of the bed, away from the door. She shoved her onto the floor, she sat herself up with silent sobs, cornering herself against the bed and the bedside table. She watched as Ken stalked around the room, opening drawers and emptying them roughly. Kuki stared at him cautiously as she slipped her hand under the bedside table, her special hiding place for things that she didn't want Billy to see.

Carefully, she patted her finger over stored photos of her friends and family, a wallet containing a small amount of cash, finally she found it. Abby's cell. She prayed that it had enough charge as she pulled it out. She glanced back up at Ken again, ensuring that he was preoccupied as she unlocked it, she then looked back down at the phone. Quickly punching out a simple message, _Help_. She sent it to Abby, hoping that she'd be checking her messages soon. She almost cried with delight when Abby replied with a text. _What?_

She hid the phone as Ken walked past her. "Stay there!" He warned as he strutted into the ensuite, ripping it apart. The phone then vibrated in her hand, Abby was calling her. She answered it and hid it under the covers of the bed just as Ken came storming back in.

"Where is it?" Ken screeched. Making Kuki whimper. "Your boyfriend had my meth! Where's he put it?"

"I don't know." Kuki cried. Shaking with fear as Ken brought his face right up to hers. He studied her face, then growled.

He stood up next to Kuki and pulled up his cell. Dialing numbers and putting it onto speaker. After a couple of rings Billy answered.

"Ken! Where are you?"

"Sorry I missed your calls buddy." Ken sighed sarcastically. "I was thinking that you were avoiding me so I thought I'd drop by at your house."

Billy paused for a second. "You're at my house?"

"Oh yeah." Ken replied. Smirking down at Kuki. "Your girlfriend's been quite the little hostess...only thing is, she doesn't seem to know where you've put my gear!"

There was noise on the other end of the phone, the sound of Billy jumping into his car and revving the engine. "I'm coming over now and…"

"Good." Ken said, fishing into the pocket of his hoodie, Kuki gasped as he pulled out a small crowbar. "I gave you two days and your times up."

The other side of the phone was silent. Ken grinned. "Make it quick Billy, I'll give you half hour before your pretty little slice loses her looks."

He hung up. Staring down at Kuki, who gazed back up at him in fear.

Wally had just been to the shop to pick up some sugar for his mother. He decided to walk back via Kuki's house and see if Billy was in. He couldn't help but frown in confusion when he saw a strange motorbike parked outside. Billy's BMW was nowhere to be seen. The door was ajar. He suddenly had a strange feeling that something was wrong...As if on cue Billy's BMW came screeching into sight. Pulling up outside the house. He jumped out of the car with speed and halted outside the house. Wally frowned and walked over towards him.

"Hey." Wally greeted him. "Everything okay."

Billy ran a hand through his hair. "Man, I've really screwed up."

"What? What's going on?" Wally asked, his stomach turning at Billy's fear, what was happening.

"You remember the meth?" Billy asked frantically, staring up at the house. "The guys called back for it and now he's in there waiting to kill me!"

Wally's heart jumped into his throat. There was only one thought in his head at this moment. "Where's Kuki?"

Billy didn't break his sight from the house. "She's in there."

Wally gasped. He scanned the house before looking back at Billy. "And you're just going to leave her in there with him?"

"He's after _me_ man!" Billy shifted his vision to meet Wally's eyes. "If I go in there he'll beat me to a pulp…"

"And if you don't? What's he going to do to her?" Wally yelled rhetorically, dropping his shopping bag on the floor and running forward.

Billy grabbed him. Blocking his path and holding him firmly. "What are you? Crazy? Do you know what he'll do to you? You want to be a dead man?"

Wally yanked out of his grip. Staring at him in amazement as he walked backwards. "Someone's got to get her out of there...I'm not even sure what kind of guy you are leaving her in there...you're not a man, that's for sure!"

He reached the house when he heard his name being called.

"Wally what the hell are you doing?" Abby screeched as she pulled in in her police car, another one with two other police in there pulling up behind her. Wally ignored her and ran in. He slowed as soon as he was in the house, quietly peeking into each room and continuing into the next. He jumped when he heard Kuki's scream "No!"

He bounded upstairs as quiet as possible and followed the source of the call, he glanced around at the top of the landing trying to figure out where Kuki's cry came from, he swallowed and slowly walked to the bedroom, glancing in, he saw nothing. But his gut feeling told him to walk inside. He took a step in, it seemed empty. Wally continued to walk inside, Kuki's quiet whimper then reached his ears, he looked over the bed and saw Kuki lying on the floor by the bedside table. She was shaking, her long jumper ripped and her jeans open, as if somebody had tried to gain entry.

"Kuki." He gasped, running to her side. She looked up at him with wide eyes as he grabbed her arms, checking her up and down. "Are you okay?"

"Wally, get out!" Kuki whispered desperately. "He heard you come in! You need to go."

Wally ignored her, he stood up, about to pull her to her feet when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned just as a long metal object collided with his stomach. Kuki screamed as he fell backwards. Wally locked eyes with his attacker and growled. He steadied his fall and hurtled towards him. As Ken lifted the crowbar again, Wally grabbed it, pushing it back with great force. The two struggled with the crowbar for a moment before Ken lifted his knee and kicked Wally in between his legs. Wally fell to the floor in pain. Ken appeared over him, he thumped him in the face, and again and again. Wally tasted blood but was too numb to know where it was coming from. Ken reached over and grabbed his crow bar. He lifted it above Wally's head, ready to deliver a hard blow, with all of his might, Wally kicked him hard in his shin, knocking him back. Wally then managed to stand himself up and launch himself at Ken. Pressing him against the wall and delivering punches to each part of his face. Ken started to wilt. He slid down the wall, Wally continued to hit, punch, kick. His adrenalin rush returning his energy.

He then felt himself being pulled back. "Easy there pal. We'll take it from here."  
>Wally looked up to see a sandy blonde haired man in a police outfit. He turned to see that Abby was helping Kuki up and started to lead her out. She looked so weak and scared. He noticed finger marks on her hands and her hip where her loose jeans had slid down. Wally turned back to Ken in a rage and went for another punch, the officer caught him. "No! I know you're mad but you don't want to get into trouble. Come on!"<p>

Wally struggled, trying with all of his might to get some more punches in. The officer called. "Lincoln! A little help?"

Abby left Kuki at the top of the stairs and ran to Wally. "Wally, no! Wally leave it!"

Wally ignored her, unable to focus through his anger.

"Wally enough!" A timid voice called. Wally was pushed out of his trance, looking to his side to see Kuki staring at him through fearful eyes. "Please."

Wally breathed, calming down as he stared at Kuki. He glared back at Ken before Abby grabbed his arm and led him out. Her arm around Kuki's waist.

They came out of the house. Kuki glanced over at Wally, stepping towards him. Before they knew it Billy suddenly appeared. "Kitten! Don't worry. I'm here! I got you."  
>He threw his arm over Kuki's shoulder and pulled her away. "Come on, we'll rent out a hotel for the night. We can't stay here."<p>

Kuki looked back over Billy's shoulder to lock eyes with Wally. He stared at her as Billy led her to the police car where she was going to be questioned, after a while, they disappeared into Billy's BMW and drove away, without a word.


	24. Wally Checks In

A few days had passed. Wally's bruises had started to go down. Ken had gotten in a few good punches and left sizable cuts and bruises on his face. He hadn't heard from Billy or Kuki since it happened, and it was driving him crazy. He'd tried to message her online but her account was no longer there. It was now dusk, the sun was setting in a less than extravagant manner and the chill in the air was proving that Autumn was on the doorstep. Wally sat and gazed out of his window mindlessly. He had to know how she was, how she was doing what he'd done to protect her from his mess. He left the house and walked with determination, zipping his jacket as high as possible as he scrunched his body tightly to keep himself warm in the chilling breeze. Silently, he jumped into his car and drove. As he pulled up and walked down the driveway he noted that Billy's BMW was present. He groaned, knowing that he was in. Wally knocked the door, after a few moments Kuki opened it.

"Wally...Hi." She said with a cautious smile.

Wally attempted a smile but his frustration prevented it from being too wide. "Hey, I hadn't heard how you were. I wanted to check you were okay."

"Oh." Kuki replied, looking down at the floor. "Sorry...do you want to come in."

Wally blinked in surprise. She was inviting him in without Billy's permission?  
>He nodded and stepped in once Kuki moved aside for him. He glanced down at her, she was wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt, her hair up in a high bun. He looked around the house as he walked in.<p>

"Where's Billy?" He asked gruffly.

Kuki sighed as she shuffled past him. "Custody."

"What?" Wally asked, his eyes widening in shock. Turning to look at Kuki.

She shrugged miserably. "Apparently he _was_ holding drugs for that guy. The cops came over the day after everything happened, they'd questioned Ken and he'd told them so they searched the house. They found bags of drugs in some floorboard under the dresser and took him away."

Wally shook his head, walking into the kitchen and sitting down on a bar stool, staring at the counter in annoyance. Kuki turned up next to him, she stared at him before speaking timidly. "Look Wally, I'm sorry. I should've thanked you for the other day, saving me like that. I...didn't get chance to say thank you and I should've gone over or called."

She studied his face and then lowered her eyes in shame and spoke. "I shouldn't have been so stupid and let him in. I'm so sorry."

"I'm not mad at you Kuki." Wally responded softly, running a hand through his hair, getting more annoyed as he spoke the rest of his thoughts. "I'm mad at _him_! It shouldn't have been me going in there after you. I don't care that I did, I'd walk over fire if it meant that you were safe. But...It was him that should have done it! He shouldn't have put you in that situation in the first place but the guy didn't care enough to come in and put himself at risk to save you! "

Kuki sat next to him, listening to what he had to say. Wally groaned and softened his voice, continuing his rant. "What are you doing with this guy Kooks? Seriously! You're good and...sweet and...and...beautiful. You can do so much better than him! You don't deserve everything he does to you. You deserve a guy who...who wakes up every morning and is just so thankful that they're _with_ you! Someone who'll...who'll do whatever they can just to make you smile and, hear your laugh. Who can't see any flaws you might have because they're just too busy loving you to notice!...You could get all of that from so many decent guys and you're _here_ with _him_!"

He slammed his head down on the table and rubbed his temples, trying to calm down. He looked up at Kuki who was staring at him with wide eyes. He sighed. "I'm sorry Kooks."

"It's okay." Kuki replied in a whisper. Pursing her lips together and turning around, walking to the fridge to change the subject and break eye contact.

He then noticed that Kuki was holding onto her side. She walked and looked extremely strained. He narrowed his eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She responded. "Want a drink?"  
>She murmured in pain as she pulled on the fridge door and reached for the top shelf.<p>

Wally walked over to her immediately, grabbing to two sodas that she was stretching for and handing her one. "Kuki, what's happened?" He then stopped and asked his real question. Growling as he spoke. "What did he do?"

Kuki looked him in the eyes, obviously trying to make up a lie, when she saw the anger in his eyes she decided to tell him the truth. "I...I left the laptop open on the bed that day. When we got back he found my facebook page."

Wally was speechless for a second. He didn't know what to say. He looked down at Kuki's body and grabbed her t-shirt, carefully slipping it up her ribs to see where Kuki was holding.

"Wally? What are you doing? Don't!" Kuki protested, trying to pull her top back down.

Wally gently grabbed her wrist and moved it away, pulling the fabric up to just before her bra was visible. He stopped breathing when he saw her torso, black and blue. Immediately the visions of Billy inflicting these wounds on her small, innocent body entered his head. He closed his eyes tight, trying to remove the image. Sitting back down and placing his head in his hands, his elbows resting firmly on the counter.

"It's nothing...It's…" Kuki started.

"Don't." Wally interrupted her sternly and sharply. Looking away.

Billy was lucky to be in prison right now. If he were around then Wally wouldn't hold himself responsible for the condition that Billy would end up in. He spoke. "I don't want to hear any excuses for him. There's nothing that can justify _this_! Come on Kuki!"

Kuki stayed quiet. She looked down at the floor. Then walked over to the counter and sat opposite him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Wally looked up at her. what could she possibly blame herself for?

Kuki looked as if she were going to cry. "I know I'm not the person I used to be when we were younger. I'm not strong any more…"

Wally looked up at her, studying her distraught face. He sighed and slowly placed a hand on her cheek. "No, Kuki...You are strong. You've just got too used to being broken."

Kuki stared into his eyes, drawn into the large green pools. She couldn't take her gaze away. She'd forgotten how beautiful his eyes were. How much protection and security she'd feel by just looking into them. She suddenly thought back to the night that they came home from the hotel.

_They came home, walking silently into the house. Kuki walked straight upstairs, despairing at the sight of the mess that Ken had made in the bedroom. She went for a shower in the ensuite. While she was in there she heard Billy calling her, from the bedroom. She sighed and switched off the water, wrapped herself in a towel and walked into the bedroom where Billy was lay on the bed, his computer on his lap. He was staring at her expectantly. She smiled nervously as she approached him._

"_Kitten, what's this?" He asked, turning the screen to show Kuki's facebook page._

_Her breath halted in her throat. She gulped before forcing a smile. "I...I just wanted to use it to get in touch with some old friends."_

_Billy's eyes were stern as he stood up, walking towards her. "You know I don't like you on these sites Kuki. How long have you been using it?"_

"_A few weeks." Kuki shrugged, slowly backing away as Billy approached her. "Honestly Billy, I…"_

_She couldn't finish, she was grabbed by her arms and slammed against the wall with a great thud. Billy brought his face inches from hers and yelled. "Don't fucking lie to me! Who do you talk to on there? Huh? Are you screwing some guy and planning meetings with him on here?"_

"_No!" Kuki cried. She never understood it when Billy would accuse her of cheating, this wasn't the first time it had happened. It confused her, she would never even think of going behind her boyfriend's back to sleep with someone else. Why would she?_

_She was thrown to the floor. Billy shouted harsh remarks at her as he booted her in the side, ignoring her cries and pleads. "You slut...I should've known you were such a whore!...going behind my back you worthless little bitch"_

_Kuki tried to curl up, tried to ignore the pain, but it was too much. He knelt down next to her and grabbed her hair, yanking her up firmly, making her whimper in pain and fear. "If I go onto your messages right now and you've got so much as one guy saying hello to you, you're really going to regret doing exactly what I told you to NOT. FUCKING. DO."_

_He dropped her and slowly walked back to the the laptop. Panic stricken, Kuki tried to review who she'd spoken to on there, she sighed in defeat when she thought of the numerous message feeds between her and Nigel, Hoagie...Wally. As Billy reached the laptop there was loud knock on the door. Billy looked up, then sat down on the bed, picking up the laptop. Kuki shivered in anticipation as she pushed herself up to sit, watching Billy as his hands hovered over the mouse. There was another knock on the door again, followed by a booming voice._

"_Hello? Mr Marsden? This is the police. Can you open up please?" _

_Kuki stared at Billy in shock, Billy looked up, back at Kuki and then out into the hallway. He slowly stood up. Glaring back at Kuki before walking out of the room. "Get up, you look ridiculous lying on the floor like some doormat!"_

_Kuki did as she was told, she limped to the front of the room and stood by the bedroom door, listening to the conversation downstairs._

"_Mr Marsden?"_

"_That's me."_

"_We've not long questioned a Mr Kenneth Sanders. His responses have given us reason to believe that you're holding drugs in this house. We've brought our warrant and would like to look around._

Kuki's flashback was cut short when she realised that Wally was moving towards her. His warm hand was still on her cheek, his eyes were scanning hers for a signal of permission. She held her breath, when he closed his eyes, only centimetres from her. Billy's words escaped in her head.

"_You slut...I should've known you were such a whore!...going behind my back you worthless little bitch"_

The words made her gasp. She pulled back just as she felt the warmth of Wally's breath on her lips. Wally's eyes opened and he pulled back, staring at her nervously.

"I...erm...It's getting late." Kuki muttered, not making eye contact. Looking anywhere except at him. "I'd better get to bed."

Wally scratched the back of his neck. Cursing in his mind for losing himself. The last thing Kuki needed with all that she had going on was him making things worse for her. He looked out of the window. It was dark, the streetlights had turned on and an eery mist was appearing under them.

"Yeah...I'd better get back anyway." He sighed. Standing up and starting to walk into the hallway.


	25. Hospital

Wally made his way to the front door, he turned to see Kuki behind him. She was really struggling to walk. He frowned. "Kuki, are you sure you're okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

She finally made eye contact with him, her eyes full of fear and terror. She shook her head vigorously. "No. I'm fine, it looks worse than it is."

He could tell she was lying. He sighed. Holding his hands out to support her as she hissed in pain, taking too much speed in a step. "Kuki, you could have broken ribs. You need to get them checked."

"No, I'm okay. I can't go to the hospital without Billy." Kuki responded.

"For fucks sake!" Wally growled, pulling out his keys and making Kuki jump with his change of attitude. "I don't give a shit about Billy, Kuki. Right now, you're in pain and need to get checked."

Kuki narrowed her eyes and pouted. She bared her teeth as she spoke. "Wally, I've told you I'm not going!"

She folded her arms defiantly and Wally was sure that if it didn't cause her pain she would have stamped her foot firmly on the ground. He couldn't help but smile slightly. It was just like the old Kuki that he used to know. He couldn't help but be happy to know that somewhere deep down, old Kuki was still in there.

"What? Why are you smiling at me?" Kuki raised an eyebrow, half in confusion, half in annoyance.

Wally chuckled. "You got your old, feisty self back there for a minute Kooks."

Kuki blushed. Wally smiled at her, if this were any other situation, he'd have given it to her, let her have what she wanted. Just to show her that she did have the strength, the ability to choose what _she_ wanted. But right now, this wasn't going to be an option.

"I'm not taking no for an answer on this one Kuki. I'm taking you to the hospital." Wally told her, opening the front door. Motioning with his head. "Come on."

Kuki diverted her eyes away from Wally's stubbornly refusing to make eye contact. Her folded arms tightened around her body, despite the crushing pain that it caused. She looked back when she heard Wally sigh. He opened the door wider.  
>"Look Kuki, one way or another you're getting in that car and going to the hospital..." She stared at him in confusion as he began to roll up his sleeves. "...and I'm still more than capable of throwing you over my shoulder to carry you to it!"<p>

"No!" Kuki shrieked as he stepped towards her. Wincing when the pain shot through her body by the sudden move. She sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll go."

She sulked as she followed Wally to his SUV. He opened the passenger side for her and waved his hand, indicating for her to get in. It was a high vehicle, higher than Billy's. She hissed as she attempted to haul herself in, surprised at how difficult such a simple task was when half of your body was reacting to the most everyday movement. She tried to hide a blush as Wally took her elbow, supporting her weight and making it a bit easier. He rested his other hand on the small of her back to keep her balanced. Kuki sighed with pain as she finally sat, Wally closed the door behind her and walked over to the drivers side, hopping in with ease. He cleared his throat as he started up the car and pulled out onto the street.

The first few minutes were awkward, they sat in silence, Wally had his eyes glued to the road, Kuki glanced around the cars interior, followed by out of the window. She couldn't help but turn and glance at him, she mused over how much his side profile had changed since they were younger. He no longer had baby fat around his cheeks, his jaw was now chiselled and strong. The passing streetlights created shadows on his ever flawless skin. Kuki laid her head onto the rest and examined him thoroughly. He definitely wasn't the young, acne filled, thirteen year old she used to force to dress up and play tea parties with her. His skin was now flawless, even in the dimmed, unflattering orange lights. She shot her head back when his eyes glanced over to her, obviously spotting her staring in his peripheral vision.

"Soo…." Kuki sighed in embarrassment after being caught staring. Wally grinned and kept his eyes fixed on the road. Kuki ran a finger down the black interior dashboard. "I didn't know you could drive."

Wally shrugged. "I passed when I was sixteen."

"I haven't seen you in your car before." Kuki replied, looking over at him. "You always walked."

With a chuckle, Wally replied. "Any time you've seen me we've been at a pub. I don't drive if I'm going to drink."

"I wish Billy had that rule." Kuki sighed. "He's a scary driver anyway but after a few drinks...I never know if I'm getting out of it alive."

Kuki meant this as a joke, but there was a hint of seriousness in her voice.

"You mean he'll drive after he's had a lot to drink?" Wally asked in disbelief. Kuki clenched his jaw, annoyed again at the thought of Billy thoughtlessly putting Kuki at risk. He shook his head and muttered "Of course he does."

They were silent from then until they pulled up at the hospital. Wally rushed out so that he could help Kuki out of the car. They walked in and went to the front desk. The receptionist took little interest in Kuki's issue, she gave her a form to fill out which Kuki promptly returned. they were then asked to take a seat.

They sat in silence. After half an hour, Wally started to get impatient. Kuki glanced at him as he bounced his leg up and down, tapping his feet in an unknown rhythm on the floor. She was almost overjoyed when he stood up.

"I'm going to find a bathroom." He spoke softly. "I'll be right back."

Kuki nodded with an amused shrug. "Okay."

"Don't go away." Wally joked, knowing full well that Kuki couldn't stand up from the low sofa that he had helped her into without him lifting her out of it.

Kuki rolled her eyes. "You're hilarious."

He chuckled at her sarcastic comment. Kuki always used to get terrible mood swings when she was tired. It was now coming up to 10:35pm and her eyes were starting to droop. She watched him walk away and then gazed around the hospital, she knew exactly what question she'd be faced with, _'so how did you do this?'_. She bit her lip. Billy was usually the one who would tell her what had happened to her, she'd repeated what she was told. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her nerves. Only opening them again when Wally sat down next to her, two cups in his hand.

"Found a coffee shop on my bathroom hunt" He smirked, holding up both cups. "Mocha frappuccino with coffee or vanilla without?"

Kuki smiled and held out her hand as she chose. "Vanilla without." She took the cup gratefully, realising how thirsty she was when she took a sip. "Thank you."

"I thought you'd go for that one." Wally smiled. "Still not a coffee fan huh?"

Kuki scrunched her nose in disgust and shook her head as she took another sip. Wally chuckled.

"Miss Sanban?" A nurse called as she walked in.

Kuki tried to stand but struggled, Wally was immediately by her side. He lifted her up gently. She glanced at him thankfully and proceeded to follow the nurse, stopping when she realised that Wally wasn't next to her. She turned to see that he'd sat down. He stared back up at her. "What?"

"You're not coming in with me?" She asked timidly.

He stared back in amazement. "You want me to?"

Kuki bit her lip nervously and nodded. Wally smiled and stood up. He walked over to her, looking down when she placed a shaky hand in his. Glancing back at her and smiling, acting as if nothing had happened. They walked into the doctor's room that they were led into. Kki sat down on the single seat and Wally leant against the back wall.

The doctor looked up at the two of them and then back to his files. "So...miss Sanban, what happened to you."

Wally looked up from the corner of his eye, hoping that Kuki would tell him the truth, but knowing full well that she wouldn't.

"I fell down the stairs." Kuki replied shakily. "I've hurt all of my side."

The doctor flicked through some of Kuki's files and then looked back up at her, giving Wally a quick glance of stone. "Okay miss Sanban, let's have a look."

Wally turned around quickly, scratching the back of his neck as the doctor instructed Kuki to slip out of her shirt so that he could see the full damage. He turned around again when the doctor sat back down, instructing Kuki to put her top back on.

"I'm going to give Miss Sanban an X-ray." The doctor boasted. "I think they're simply bruised ribs but I'd rather check."

They walked down the hallway, Wally and Kuki followed. They turned the corner and the doctor met them with a wheelchair. He motioned for Kuki to sit in it, she did as she was asked, sitting slowly to ease the pain.

Wally followed as the doctor led Kuki into a room, giving her a gown and coming back out. He waited outside as the doctor took the X-ray and brought Kuki out a while later, pushing her in the chair.

"Will you please take her to the waiting room while I analyse the scans, Mr…" The doctor asked.

"Beatles." Wally replied. "Sure."

He took Kuki and wheeled her down the corridor, glancing down at her. She was looking at her hands in her lap. Lost in a miserable thought. He sighed at the sight. Then had an idea, the started to run, down the corridor, Kuki looked up to view the corridors flying past her. She looked up at Wally and slowly started to smile. Wally swerved around the corner, picking up the pace as they moved further down the corridors, ignoring the reprimands of the nurses and dodging patients as they approached. They came to a halt when they finally got to the waiting room.

Kuki giggled and Wally smiled down at her. Rearranging her wheelchair so that he could sit next to her.

After another long wait they were finally on their way home. Wally glanced over at Kuki as he drove, she'd been in the car for a maximum of two minutes and was fast asleep. The doctor had given her some strong painkillers as he said that she was going to have a few rough night's sleep. The doctor's suspicions were correct and Kuki had bruised ribs. He'd issued her with painkillers.

When he pulled up Kuki instantly woke. She slowly pushed herself out of the car with Wally's assistance. He walked her to her front door and she smiled at him as she opened it and stepped in. She looked around nervously before speaking. "Thank you Wally, for taking me today."

"No problem." He smiled softly.

Kuki breathed in heavily, a little too heavy as it made her wince in pain. Wally frowned. "How are you getting up to bed? You won't be able to climb those stairs."

"I'll manage." Kuki shrugged. "I did last night."

Wally rolled his eyes. He held out his hands towards her. "Come here."

"What?" Kuki asked in confusion.

"I'll take you up." Wally replied. "I'll lock the door on my way out."

Kuki shook her head. "No, Wally don't be silly. I can get up fine."

"Go on then." Wally challenged, a small smirk on his face.

Kuki scowled. She always did hate it when he had that '_I'm going to prove you wrong_' smile of his on his face. She put her head up in the air, holding the stair railing tightly as she slowly lifted a foot onto the first step. Breathing in with pain as she histed up the other one. She looked at Wally indignantly.

Wally shook his head. "Sure, It's midnight right now, you might get up there by the time you need to wake up. Come on."

"No, Wally I'm too heavy." Kuki protested as he closed the door behind him and approached her.

"Kuki please." Wally scoffed. He gently scooped her up in his arms, holding her bridal style. Careful not to squeeze her too tightly or move too fast. He slowly walked up the stairs. "You don't feel like you've put a pound on since you were ten."

He carried her into her room and gently placed her on the floor, waiting to ensure she got her balance before letting her go completely. He stood back and scratched the back of his neck with a slight blush forming on his cheeks. "Well, there you go...goodnight."

"Wait! Wally?" Kuki squeaked as he headed for the door, he turned around to look at her. She stared back at him with embarrassed, wide eyes. "Could you maybe, stay with me a little longer? While I settle down?"

Wally thought about it for a second, knowing full well that it wasn't a good idea. He sighed in defeat. "Sure."

Kuki beamed, she grabbed her pyjamas from the bed and walked into to en suite to get changed. Wally awkwardly stood in the doorway of the bedroom. After a struggle to change, Kuki reappeared. She jumped under the covers on her bed and lay down. Smiling up at Wally. Wally smiled back, he switched off the light, giving up the fight against his urge to go and sit by her on the bed.

"Wally?" Kuki murmured sleepily. Her eyes closed and her face pushed against her pillow.

Wally turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"Do you think that you could come and keep me company tomorrow? I don't like being alone."

Wally smiled softly and nodded. "Sure."

He sat for a few moments, facing away from her and fiddling with his hands. He took a deep breath and spoke quietly. "Kuki?"

When he looked at her he realised that she was fast asleep. He shifted in his spot to stare at her. Wally crouched down on the floor next to her and took in the image, running his knuckles down the cheeks of her exhausted face. She sighed dreamily in her sleep. Wally smiled. he couldn't resist leaning forward and kissing her gently on her forehead, sweeping back the flopping messy bun. "Night Kuki."

He stood up and went downstairs, flicking the lock of the door before stepping out. Checking the door before walking away and hopping into his van.


	26. Favorite Song

He did as Kuki asked for the following few weeks. While Kuki recovered he'd arrive at hers early afternoon and stay with her until she'd go to bed. It was amazing how just innocently spending time together could make him feel so fulfilled. They'd watch movies, play games and as Kuki started to get better they'd take slow leisurely walks, talking about the old days and laughing at how they used to be. On days where he couldn't make it, he'd arrange for Abby to go and keep her company, being the motherly personality she was, Abby kept bringing her food and groceries without Kuki asking her to do so.

Today Wally woke up in a great mood. While he was spending more time with Kuki, she seemed to be coming out of her shell a lot more, becoming more like the old Kuki that he knew and loved. He beamed as he drove to Kuki's this morning. Being around her just made him so much happier. He jumped out of his car and walked down the drive, knocking on the door confidently. Fixing his hair in the reflection of the fogged glass of the front door as he waited for an answer. He smiled when he heard the door click. It suddenly turned into a frown when Billy opened the door.

"Wally! Buddy, you came to see me on my first day back?" Billy asked cheerfully.

Wally looked behind Billy's shoulder, Kuki was slowly making her way down the stairs, she'd now taken her cast off her arm and was moving easily with little pain in her torso. She made eye contact with him, he looked back at Billy and smiled. "Sure...I had a feeling that you'd be here today."

"Chad bailed me out. They couldn't find any other evidence so they let me go." Billy replied. "Anyway, I'm off out later pal, so thanks for dropping by!"

"Sure thing." Wally responded, looking up at Kuki. Trying to read her face to tell if she was comfortable with Billy being around. He sighed and stepped back. "See you round...bye Kuki."

"Bye." She called back. Wally turned around again just as the door closed. He huffed and walked back to his car, kicking the wheel in fury as he walked past it.

"That was nice of him to drop by." Billy sighed as he sat down in the couch, flicking through channels on the television. "Hey Kitten, scooch over here."

Kuki walked into the living room and stared at him. She faked as smile as he looked at her, frowning slightly when he looked away. The last few days Wally had made her feel so...worthwhile, so important. By just spending time with him, watching movies and cooking him dinner she felt so much happier. It made her wonder if he was right when he talked about Billy a few weeks before. He'd said that she was too good for Billy, she hadn't believed it, but right now, she was actually wondering.

"Billy." She tested subtly, sitting next to him and allowing him to pull her close to his chest. "What's my favorite song?"

He kissed her forehead and looked her in the eyes with a frown. "How am I meant to know?"

She sighed, turning her attention to the television. Billy obviously wasn't in a talking mood. She rolled her eyes when Billy's hands started to roam.

"Billy…" She started.

Billy interrupted her. "Kitten, I've been in the cell for weeks now! I'm horny as hell."

Kuki quietened. Allowing him to just get on with it. After all, it was back to Billy's way or Billy's way the hard way.

"Right. I'm going out with some guys Kitten." Billy told her merrily as he climbed out of bed, redressing himself. "We're going out to celebrate my return."

Kuki smiled and nodded, kissing him as he leant over to her. He whispered when he was close to her ear. "Don't wait up."

The minute he left she jumped out of bed and had a shower. She finally felt up to going out and meeting her friends again and if Billy was going to be out all night then there'd be no stopping her. When she got of of the shower she chose some clothes, choosing to be riskier than usual with some old skinny jeans, a white vest top and a loose pink sweater. She sat down at her vanity mirror, applying light, subtle makeup as usual. She then pulled her hair into a high ponytail and prepared to leave the house.

When she arrived at the pub, Hoagie and Nigel were already there. Hoagie welcomed her loudly.

"Hey! She's alive!" He called with a beam as she walked up to him. "And the casts off!"  
>He stood up and gave her a gentle hug. "How are you?"<p>

"Okay, thanks." Kuki smiled.

"Abby told us about what happened with that guy." Nigel told her. "Thank goodness you're okay."

Kuki nodded with a silent smile. Abby and Wally turned up together, greeting everyone one by one. Wally sat next to Kuki cautiously, he glanced at her as if he had something to say to her but shook it off and turned to face the group as they began their conversation.

Kuki adored being around her old friends. They would sit and laugh about one thing and an hour would pass without them noticing.

After a few hours Hoagie had persuaded the woman behind the bar into turning on some music and turning it up. Kuki smiled as she relaxed to the soft sounds of the music. Nigel and Wally had gone to the pool table to play a game and Hoagie was still at the bar, attempting to get the uninterested bar host's number. Kuki smiled at Abby as they chatted calmly.

"So how are things now Billy's home?" Abby asked cautiously.

Kuki shrugged. "The same really, it's weird having him around and not Wally, I guess."

Abby waggled her eyebrows teasingly. "So what happened between you two in the last few weeks? _Something_ must have happened with him going to your house like, every day!"

"No." Kuki shook her head adamantly. "Nothing happened, Abby I'm in a relationship!"

Her voice was low and undecided. Kuki tried to mask it in a cheerful laugh, but Abby picked it up no sooner had it escaped her mouth. "Is it really one you want to be in though? You didn't sound over the moon about it then?"

Kuki pursed her lips, questioning herself. She shook her head and leant forward, speaking in a whisper for only Abby to hear. "I don't know Abby. I'm with Billy and recently I've been wondering if it's what I really want. When I spend time with Wally and I just feel so...happy."

Abby gave a knowing smile. "It's your life girl, so it's your decision. It's not my place to tell you what to do but...haven't you always wanted to be with Wally? Deep down?"

Kuki felt herself tearing up, she couldn't believe that she'd just let that thought out. She felt so disloyal, so guilty for betraying Billy in his absence. So terrible for having such strong feelings when Wally was around. Abby placed a hand on top of hers. She met Kuki's gaze with serious eyes. "In all truth though girl, I don't like how Billy is with you. Wally would never treat you like that. I know you think it's normal because you're so used to it but, it's not right."

Kuki sighed. Inside, she knew that Billy was wrong every time he hit her, every time he shouted at her, every time he called her a name or accused her of cheating. She was so blinded by this need to please him that he'd made her believe that she deserved it, she still did. But now, she was beginning to realise that it was wrong.

She was softly soothed from her confusing thoughts when the soft sounds of a female voice filled the room from the on wall speakers. She closed her eyes and listened to the slow lyrics about being strong, being true to yourself. She jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she looked up Wally smiled at her and held out a hand. "Come on."

"What?" Kuki asked in confusion, staring up at him with her large bright eyes and making Wally gulp.

He smiled again. "Come on."

"Where?" Kuki asked with a giggle.

Wally took her hand and pulled her up. "Don't you want to dance to your favorite song?"

Kuki gasped as he led her to the dance floor, he stopped and faced her, putting his hands on her hips despite her stiffening as he did so. She reluctantly placed her hands on his shoulders as they began to sway.

"You okay?" Wally asked cautiously. "You looked a little upset when I came over to you."

"Just thinking." Kuki shrugged.

Wally smirked. "Wow, that must've hurt."

"Shut up!" Kuki exclaimed, releasing a giggle.

"Hey! You can smile!" Wally feigned amazement.

Kuki laughed again, looking down at her feet as they moved to the music. She then looked up, nervously meeting his eyes. "You know my favorite song?"

Wally scoffed. "How can I not? Any time this came on the radio you'd _force_ me to dance!"

Kuki thought back to those times and smiled. Shaking her head in disbelief. "I still can't believe you remembered what my favorite song is. I thought you'd have forgotten by now."

Wally shifted his gaze with a shrug. He smiled as he felt Kuki's stiffness begin to loosen. He laughed. He gave a thoughtful look as he recited. "Your favorite movie is Clueless, your favorite chocolates turkish delight, Bush Babies are your favorite animal because you like their big eyes, you say that your favorite books are the Twilight series but you'd actually rather read Peter Pan, Spring's your favorite season which is why leaf green's your favorite colour."

Kuki stood agape, laughing with Wally when he chuckled at her expression. She looked down at the floor again in embarrassment. "Wow."

"Believe it or not, I did listen occasionally." Wally teased. Moving his arms and subtly pulling her closer, his hands now on her back. He prepared himself for Kuki to stiffen again, or push him away. He was overjoyed when she didn't.

She smiled with a blush. Diverting her eyes in all directions, anywhere but in his. Being this close to her was making his heart flip, her soothing, vanilla scent causing his head to spin.

He knew he had to get her up to dance, to show her how much she was missing all of these things she used to do when she was so much more carefree. He was right, she was starting to enjoy it, smiling brightly as she swayed in time to the song that she loved, her lips starting to form the words that she'd constantly sing on repeat all of those years ago. Wally reached up and gently tugged the bobble from her hair, making it fall loosely at her shoulders. She stared at him curiously.

"It's about time you let your hair down again." He smiled. "You're nearly back to your old self."

Kuki stared back at him, now lost in his green eyes. She smiled shyly and breathed deeply. Wally was fighting every urge in his head to lean forward and try to kiss her. Mentally stopping himself from doing so.

"Kuki!" A voice boomed from the front of the room. Kuki jumped and stared to where the voice was coming from. Her fingers clenched on his shoulders for a second, gripping onto him for safety. They then quickly shot down to her side. Wally followed her eyeline to see Billy stood in the doorway, Chad, Maurice and a few of his other friends stood behind him. His eyes were fixed on Kuki and an angry gaze. In only a few seconds he'd stormed over to them both, pushing himself between her and Wally, glaring down at Kuki as he muttered harshly to her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I...I was just…" Kuki stumbled.

"What are you doing here with _him_?" Billy turned to Wally and ran his eyes up and down him in disgust. "I'm away for a month and you're trying to steal my girl? _Loyal friend_!"

Wally was tense with anger, he scoffed, opening his mouth to comment but Billy had already grabbed Kuki's arm and was leading her to the door. Wally bared his teeth in rage and went to follow but was stopped in his tracks by Hoagie blocking his path, holding his hands out to stop him.

"Wally what's going on? Is that Billy?" Hoagie asked. Wally nodded with a snarl and tried to get past his best friend, who blocked him again. "Buddy, if they're having an argument it's best not to interfere."

"You know what Hoagie?" Wally snapped, he knocked his confused friend's hands from his chest and stormed out. Hoagie didn't know what was happening with Kuki and Billy, but right now Wally was just focused on Kuki. "It's going to keep happening if somebody _doesn't_ interfere. I'm not just watching anymore!"

"What'll keep happening?" Hoagie asked, running after his friend. "Wally!"

When they were outside Billy pulled Kuki aside out of the eyeline of the door and shoved her to the wall. She yelped and tried to avoid eye contact as he shoved his face so close to hers she could feel the rage radiating from his face. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Kuki whimpered as he tightened his grip on her arms. "I...I just came out to spend time with my friends."

"Friends." Billy sneered. "You mean you came out to slut yourself out to _my _friend."

Kuki closed her eyes tight. "No!"

"Billy, chill out buddy. She came in with Abby. Maurice told me." Chad spoke calmly, trying to move in between the two of them, but Billy kept his grip tight on Kuki's arm, his eyes not leaving her.

"You are so lucky that we're out here in a public place or else I'd…" Billy hissed into Kuki's ear loudly, before he could finish his sentence, he was yanked from where he stood, spun around and thrown against the wall himself. Wally stood in front of him, his arm firmly over Billy's chest, his teeth bared in anger.

"Whoa Wally! What the hell?" Hoagie yelled, rushing over to his friend and trying to loosen Wally's grip on Billy and failing.

Chad stepped forward. "Wally, you need to calm down!"

Billy glared back at Wally with eyes of stone. He choked as he spoke due to Wally's arm restraining his oxygen intake. "I can't believe you man!"

"Don't you touch her!" Wally stretched his words out clearly.

Billy narrowed his eyes. "She's my girlfriend buddy! I can do what I want with her."

The group around them gasped as Wally lifted an arm, only for it to be grabbed by Chad and given a stern "No!"

He lowered his arm,. not taking his eyes from Billy, who now had a smug smile on his face that Wally wanted to knock right off. Another pleading voice caught his attention. "Wally, please stop!"

He glanced over at Kuki and then leant in towards Billy, applying more pressure on his throat as he did so. "You don't fucking deserve her!" He pushed firmly as he let go and stood back as Kuki had requested.

Billy ran his fingers around his neck, soothing his throat before he stepped forward and spoke. "A girlfriend who cheats on me with my friend?...yeah, I really deserve that!"

Wally spun around. "She wasn't cheating, she's too god damn good to even consider it! No matter how much you do deserve it!"

He tried to storm towards Billy again but was blocked by Chad, Hoagie and Nigel.

Billy stepped forward, glaring at Wally. He turned to Kuki and ordered "Get in the car."

Kuki looked down at the ground as she shuffled in the direction of the car park. Billy sneered back at Wally as he grabbed Kuki's arm forcefully and pulled her towards his jeep. Wally jogged behind them.

"You know she's not just some pet that you can order around. She's got her own thoughts and feelings! Maybe she doesn't want to get in the car!" Wally snarled at Billy, following them angrily as they walked. When they got to the BMW Billy stopped in his tracks and laughed.

"Fine!" He exclaimed, shoving Kuki so that she toppled onto the car with a thud, angering Wally more. Billy turned to Wally and grinned competitively. "Kuki, either get your fat ass into the car or go and act like a whore...your choice."

Wally stormed forward and fronted Billy, their bodies only inches away. "Don't talk to her like that!"

"Well, Kuki." Billy called, not taking his eyes from Wally, a smug smile on his lips. "We're waiting."

Wally stared over at Kuki who glanced at him apologetically before sighing and sitting into the car. Wally shook his head in defeat. He followed Billy as he opened his door, about to jump in. Wally threw his arm onto the roof of the car, blocking Billy's entrance. Billy looked up at him cockily, knowing that he'd won the battle.

Wally glanced into the car where Kuki was looking back at him with pleading eyes. He turned back to Billy and spoke in a harsh, husky voice just loud enough for him to hear. "I'm not standing around watching it anymore. You hurt her, I'll hurt you! More than you can imagine. You'll be praying for death by the time I've finished with you if you lay so much as a finger on her!"

"Mind your beeswax Beatles. What does on between me and my girlfriend has nothing to do with you." Billy smirked triumphantly. He glanced over at his friends who were approaching in the parking lot and grinned. Giving them a nod. "My friends can do a little explanation for me to show you what happens when you try to touch _my_ property."

He pushed Wally's arm away and jumped in the BMW, starting the engine and screeching off the car park at a great speed. Wally watched as they drove away. When he heard someone clear their throat behind him he turned around to see Billy's friends, Wally knew them from the other time they went out; Kip, Charlie and Blake. Charlie walked up to Wally with a half smile, he glanced at Blake and the two suddenly grabbed him by the arms, pulling him until they'd pinned him against the nearest car. Wally tried to struggle but was held tight. Kip then approached and his fist collided sharply with Wally's jaw, followed by his stomach, followed by his nose. He punched him over and over again, on all parts of his body. Wally didn't care, he stopped caring, he was numb anyway. All he worried about right now was Kuki.

"Guys stop! That's enough!" Chad yelled, running up to them, pulling Kip aside and pushing him away. Hoagie and Nigel came sprinting behind them to Wally's rescue. Between them they pushed, shoved and punched to get Wally free, when Wally got his bearings they all stood together, Wally glared up at them and grinned. "Three against one huh? How about a more evenly matched fight?"

The three of them exchanged glances before backing away. Wally sighed as they disappeared into the shadows, he looked at the other three boys.

"I told you not to mess with Billy." Chad spoke quietly. "I warned you what he was capable of."

"Wally, where did Kuki go?" Hoagie asked.

Wally wiped his dripping lip with his sleeve and shook his head. "Back with him."

The three of them stared at him cautiously as he stared in the direction that Billy's car went. He shook his head in dismay and headed back towards the pub. "Where's Abby?"

"Maurice took her home." Nigel stated as they caught up with him. "He said that this was no place for her to be in when she was off duty."

Wally nodded in understanding as he reached the bar. Maurice was right, it was Abby's night off, if she'd seen the state that Wally was in she'd go into police mode on him. Maurice was a good guy, he looked after Abby and obviously really cared about her. Wally ordered another round of drinks. Why couldn't Kuki go for a guy like that rather than _him_?


	27. At Wally's Place

Kuki was fearfully silent for the ride home. She kept glancing nervously over to Billy, who had his eyes fixed on the road. He finally decided to talk.

"So how long's it been going on?" Billy snapped.

Kuki stared at him with wide eyes. "How long's what been going on?"

"Don't play fucking dumb!" Billy sneered, gritting his teeth and turning to look at her. "How long have you been screwing Beatles?"

"I haven't!" Kuki whmpered.

Billy grabbed her weak wrist and twisted it firmly, making her yelp in pain. He pulled her close and spoke through gritted teeth. "Don' . "

Kuki swallowed the tears. "Billy, I'm not! I've never cheated on you."

A further twist on her wrist made her hiss and fall silent. Billy stared at her sternly, pulling over as they reached their house.

"Who was that other guy?" He mused. "I've seen him somewhere. The one with the stupid glasses and weird hat."

Kuki glanced over to him, running her teeth over her lips before replying. "His name's Hoagie, he's Wally's best friend."

"Hoagie?" Billy jerred. "What a stupid name."

He then stopped and snapped his head back to Kuki, a glint in his eyes that sent shivers down her spine. He frowned. "I know that name! I know his face."

Kuki didn't say anything, she simply stared back as the realisation dawned in Billy's face. "I know him from when I met you! He was that fat one who kept trying to get into our parties...that bald kid, he was there too wasn't he...and...Abby? She's your old friend?"

Kuki nodded guiltily. Billy narrowed his eyes in anger as he spoke to himself. "...there were five of you, who was the other one?...It was that kid who was constantly around you! Always trying to keep an eye on me!"

Kuki gasped and stared at him in terror, he was only a few seconds away from finding out. His eyes widened. "He was blonde with a stupid accent...But...Wait...of course!"

He shot out of the car, no sooner had he closed his own door Kuki's was thrown open and she cried as Billy's large hand gripped her hair, yanking her out of the car. Closing the door and pulling her into the house. When he closed the door he took her into the living room and threw her onto the sofa with great strength. She tried to breath deeply to keep herself calm, she hadn't seen him this angry before. She could tell by the look in his eyes that this was not going to end well.

"He's the guy isn't he? Wally was that stupid little kid that was so protective of you!" Billy screamed, walking slowly towards her.

Kuki nodded. Billy shook his head. "And you didn't bother to tell me?"

Kuki said nothing, staring back at him like a deer in the headlights.

Billy shook his head in dismay. He kept his eyes on Kuki as he started to undo his belt slowly. He spoke slowly and sternly as if scolding a child. "You'd better start telling me the truth Kuki. How long have you been fucking him?"

Kuki shook her head adamantly. Billy gripped the buckle of the belt in his right hand and started winding the leather around it, over and over again until he'd created a large boxing glove. She couldn't help but sob in fear as she spoke. "Billy I swear, nothing's happened. I love _you_! I'd never do that to you! He's just a friend!"

"It sure looks like it Kuki." Billy sneered. "You press against all of your friends like that or just your guy friends that you're trying to screw?"

"Billy we weren't…" Kuki started but was silenced by Billy's hand under her chin, his fingers pressing firmly against her cheeks and making her mouth form an odd squashed shape.

"You listen to me Kuki. You're pushing above your weight! Why would any guy want an ugly, useless, whiny bitch like you?" Billy whispered harshly in her ear. "He's just using you to blow off steam because you're so freaking easy! He doesn't care about you, why would _anyone_ give a shit about you? You fucking slut!"

Kuki pleaded helplessly when Billy raised his arm, bringing the belt down hard on her face.

Wally was sat in his living room, soft voices of optimistic and lovesick singers played on the stereo in the corner. He sat on his couch and sipped another beer. It was now tasteless in his mouth but he didn't care. He was just focused on trying to forget tonight. trying to get rid of the thought that Kuki had chosen to get into _his_ car and face being hurt just for being seen with him. He threw his head back and ran his fingers through his hair. Tugging tightly, trying to physically pull the thoughts and memories out.

He looked up when there was a quickly knock on the door. He frowned and glanced at the time on the stereo, who'd be calling at ten thirty? If he opened the door and the neighbours complained about his music he'd give them a piece of his own mind. You could barely hear it as you walked out into the hallway.

He pressed down on the door handle and pulled the door ajar to peek through the crack and examine his visitor. Due to the alcohol beginning to take over his body it took him a second to register who it was. He frowned in confusion when he saw Kuki staring back at him with tear filled doe eyes. Her cheek was swollen, bruised and bleeding, there were bruises along the side of her neck. She was panting like she'd run a marathon and her lip was quivering as she tried to stop herself from crying.

"My god." He sighed, shaking his head and clenching his fists. "Where is he?"

He took a step out of the door, ready to march over to Kuki's house and deliver the beating that Wally had promised to Billy. Kuki stepped in front of him and pushed him feebly with her shaking hands. "Wally please don't! He's gone! He left. You won't find him. I don't know where he went."

Wally looked back down at Kuki and took in the wound on her face, the tear stains down her cheeks. He sighed softly, It was so tempting to wander the streets, search every bar, club, store and house to find Billy and teach him a lesson. But right now he could see that Kuki needed him. He stepped backward into his house and held the door open. "Come in, I'll get you some ice."

She followed him into his house silently and perched on the couch as he continued into the kitchen. She wiped her wet eyes and tried to regain her control. Wally returned with a small ice pack which his mother had insisted he kept in his freezer, he handed it to her hand sat down next to her quietly. Picking up his beer and continuing to nurse it awkwardly. Kuki gratefully glanced at him and pushed it to her inflamed cheek, squinting with the sting that came with it.

"Was that because of me?" Wally asked after a few minutes of awkward silence, staring intently at her damaged face.

Kuki stared back at him, she pursed her lips. "He remembered you from when we were younger."

She then noticed his split lip and gasped. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I just...riled some guys up back at the bar." Wally responded, not wanting to upset Kuki further. "So what'd he say?"

Kuki shrugged, not wanting to speak for fear of bursting into tears, her voice wavered as she spoke, looking at the wall ahead of her. "Lots of things."

Wally said nothing, he simply sat and watched her. Kuki held back her tears and hiccuped in attempt to stop from bawling. She then decided to spill what was troubling her.

"He thought I was cheating on him with you." She sniffed.

Wally frowned and looked down at the now empty bottle of beer. Not knowing how to react to the girl he loved crying about the guy he hated. He sighed and stared back up at her, she was wiping her red eyes frantically. Kuki took a deep breath and thought for a second, Billy's words swimming in her head. She looked ahead of her and timidly spoke, her voice cracking with pain. "He said I was ugly and useless."

Wally's head shot up as she burst into broken sobs, he moved closer to her, being careful not to get too close but close enough to touch her. He put the hand closest to her on the couch behind her, his other hand rested on her arm. "No, Kuki. You're not ugly _or _useless you're…"

Kuki's sobs calmed as she looked into his eyes. He gazed back into hers, trying to find the words to comfort her, seeing the years of pain and confusion in her violet iris' that he wished he never had to to shift his view from. He breathed and whispered the thought that entered his head. "...perfect."

He didn't know who made the first move, he assumed that it was him, but judging by the desperation and speed that Kuki was moving in, he was pretty sure that she was thinking of it too. They locked lips almost instantly, pressing close to one another as if fearful that they'd disappear. Wally brought his hands up to Kuki's face, then brought them up, running his fingers through her silky, smooth hair. She kissed back with just as much fervour. Her arms wrapping around his neck and her fingers playing with the hair at the nape.

Had he been in a sober state of mind, he would probably have stopped what they were doing and been a little more rational. But he wasn't sober, the multiple beers had gone to his head and all he could focus on was that Kuki was kissing him. Plus right now, Kuki needed the support, the admiration, the boost in her esteem.

He scooted on the couch and lay back, Kuki falling forwards with him. They lay on the couch, kissing sensually. Wally breathed and whispered her name in passion, trailing kisses around her throbbing bruises on her cheek and neck, doing the best he could to soothe them. He rolled her over so that he was hovering on top of her, pushing his weight through his arms by her side so not to hurt her. Her hands roamed from his face back to around his neck, when they locked around his neck properly he pulled up, standing and pushing his arms under her thighs to wrap her legs around his waist and lift her up. He then slowly carried her to his bedroom and carefully placed her on the sheets. He pulled her to sit up, lifting her arms above her head and pulling up her shirt. He glanced in the mirror in front of him as he did so and stopped in his tracks when he saw dark, inflamed lash marks covering her back. He pulled his lips away from her as he got distracted at staring at them. Kuki turned her head slightly to see what had caught his attention. When she realised what it was that had caught his attention she pursed her lips and looked at his face fearfully. He stared back at her, the thought of the pain that she'd endured stabbing at his heart like a burning brand. He breathed deeply and tried to clear his mind and then smiled softly, returning to kissing her lips tenderly.

It was different being with Wally that it was with Billy. Wally was a lot more gentle, a lot slower and much more attentive. When Billy was in the mood he'd just go inside her and move quickly until he was finished and then roll over and go to sleep. Wally seemed so eager to please her, to touch her, to savour his time with her. When he was satisfied he focused completely on Kuki until he'd given her a brand new sensation. She gasped and threw her hands to her face. Wally grinned and came back up to her to kiss her lips, lying next to her and pulling her close.

"What was that?" Kuki panted.

Wally rolled onto his side to look into her eyes and furrowed his brows, slightly in confusion, slightly in amusement. "You've been in a relationship for five years and never had an orgasm?"

Kuki blushed and bit her lip with a slight shake of her head. "With Billy I kind of had to...focus on Billy."

Wally chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose. "Well Kooks, if that idiot took your virginity I'm glad I got to give you your first 'big O'."

Kuki giggled in embarrassment before Billy's words reentered her head . _'He's just using you to blow off steam because you're so freaking easy! He doesn't care about you, why would anyone give a shit about you? You fucking slut!' _She frowned and sank back into the pillow.

Wally ran his fingertips down Kuki's cheek. "What's wrong?"

"This." Kuki replied coldly.

He pulled his hand back as if it had been burnt. "What are you talking about?"

Kuki's eyes welled up. "I have a boyfriend Wally. I've just done exactly what he thought I was doing. I've been a complete slut. This is so wrong!"

Wally sat up to get a better view of her. He leant down and hovered over her. Placing his hand on her neck, bringing his thumb up to wipe away a tear. He sighed. "Kuki, I'd agree that this was wrong if he wasn't such a tool. You're not a slut. You just...need the love that you don't seem to be getting."

Kuki stared back at him, looking into his eyes calmed him instantly. She groaned and rolled onto her front, propping herself up on her elbows to gaze at him. "What are you doing to me?"

"What?" Wally asked with a smile that made her melt. He traced his fingers soothingly over the wounds on her back. Sending goosebumps around her body.

Kuki lifted an arm and placed it on his free hand. "I thought I loved Billy, and then I met you again and...I don't know how to explain it."

Wally smiled, leaning down and kissing her shoulder. "Let's get some sleep Kooks. You've had a long day."

He lay down and shuffled over to her, holding her close and continuing to run his finger softly along her back. Kuki sighed in content as she began to drift in and out of consciousness she swore that she heard Wally's voice, barely audible.

"I love you Kuki."


	28. The Day After

Kuki woke up early morning, the sun was just beginning to brighten through the window. She lifted her head, looking over at Wally who had a protective arm slung over her waist. Kuki smiled, he'd held her close all night, Kuki was so used to Billy rolling over the minute he'd got what he wanted. She lay back in her bed and rolled over to look at Wally. Even in his sleep he looked so strong, so calming.

It was early afternoon when Wally woke with a splitting headache, he groaned as he placed a hand to his temple, closing his eyes tight, trying to ease the pain. Then he remembered the goings on of the night before. He smiled and rolled over, reaching his hand out as far as he could on the bed. He lifted his head and opened his eyes, looking for Kuki. She wasn't in the bed. He frowned in confusion. Had he dreamt it all in his tipsy stupor? He rolled and looked in his waste basket to see a discarded condom and it's wrapper. No, not a dream. he sat up and listened, it didn't sound like the bathroom was being used, nor the shower. He sighed and hauled himself out of bed, grabbing last night's underwear from the floor and pulling them on and then walking out into his main hallway.  
>"Kuki?" He called. When he walked into the kitchen there was a glass of orange juice, two aspirins and a letter on the worksurface. He picked it up and read the beautiful handwriting that he recognised instantly.<p>

_Wally,_

_Sorry for heading out early. I need some time to think._

_Thanks for helping me let my hair down._

_Kuki x_

He furrowed his eyebrows as he read it. She needed some time to think? About what? Did she regret last night?

He shook his head and picked up his cell phone and rolled his eyes at the number of texts and missed calls from Nigel and Hoagie. Obviously wondering where he disappeared to last night. He threw his cell onto the kitchen counter and knocked back the juice and aspirin that Kuki had thoughtfully left out for him. He then went and lay on the couch, turning on trashy TV and deciding to wallow in his hangover.

About an hour went by before his cell started to ring. He ignored it, grabbing a cushion and using it to muffle the noise. He moaned audibly when it rang again, again and again. "Do some guys not quit?"

He stormed over to the kitchen counter and picked up the phone. Glancing at the called ID as he pressed answer.

"Abby this had better be good. I've got a hangover from hell and I'm no….What?"

He drove as carefully and quickly as he could. The minute he parked in the lot he jumped out of the car, not bothering to fiddle with the keys and lock the door. He charged into the reception area and slammed his hands on the desk frantically panting out of breath. A kindly woman looked up from behind her computer and smiled at him.

"I'm here for Kuki. Kuki Sanban?" He panted.

The woman nodded and typed away on her computer before looking back up at him and raising her hands to point him in the right direction. "Take the first elevator to the second floor, take a left and she's in the first ward on your right."

Wally nodded and quickly said his thanks, speedwalking in the directions that she had given him. He impatiently waited for the elevator and paced while inside it waiting for it to reach the second floor. The doors barely had time to open before Wally had slid out of them and walked down the hall.

"Crud. Where did she say to go next?" He asked himself aloud, running a stressed hand through his hair.

"Wally!" Abby's voice was music to his ears. He turned around to see her head poking out of the ward that he'd just passed. He turned on his heel and marched over to her, she turned to lead him to Kuki's bedside. He searched the ward as he stepped in. "Is she okay?"

Abby shrugged. "They're not sure yet. They're checking for internal damages."

Abby pointed to the bed by the entrance, covered by a curtain. He followed her and held in his gasp of horror when he saw a large tube coming from her mouth, her neck was badly bruised and she had an exhausted expression. Wally sat down next to her and her eyes drifted over to him, widening slightly in relief when she recognised him.

Abby stood behind him as he perched on the bed and took her hand in his, pushing her fringe out of her eyes. "She's on really strong pain killers so she's a little dizzy and confused."

"What happened to her?" Wally asked, preparing himself for the answer.

Abby shook her head in dismay. "I only heard from the witnesses, she's a little too out of it to talk. Apparently Kuki was in the park and Billy turned up and grabbed her, there was pushing and pulling and then she said something to him that just made him crazy, he punched her so hard in the throat that he almost collapsed her windpipe. That's what this is for, to help her breathe. She collapsed at the park because of a lack of oxygen."

Wally ran his fingers over Kuki's swollen neck. Then he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. Abby sighed as she watched him. "Sorry for calling you when you're not feeling well. I got called to investigate this and didn't want her to be on her own."

"No, thank you. I'm glad you did." Wally replied. "I can sit with her if you need to get back to work."

Abby nodded her thanks. "I'll be back to see her later, and Wally…"

Wally looked up at Abby as she went to step out of the door. "If anybody asks, I didn't tell you to drive over here. Get a cab later, if you get pulled over you'll still have alcohol in your system."

Wally rolled his eyes with a smile. He nodded and watched Abby leave.

Hours slowly went by, Kuki would fall asleep and wake up, a little more alert that each time before. Wally didn't leave her side for a second, even when Abby returned after finishing her shift and offering to give him a break. He stayed put.

Wally rested in the uncomfortable chair next to her bed, his eyes fixed on her possessively as she slept. As it grew later Nigel and Hoagie also arrived. Trying to comply with the sign by Kuki's bed ordering only 'two guests at a time' Abby, Nigel and Hoagie would take turns to go and sit with Kuki and Wally.

Hoagie brought Wally a bag of chips in when it was his turn to come and see them. He handed them, over claiming that Wally needed them as he likely hadn't eaten all day, which was true. He sighed as he settled in to the chair next to Wally and stared down at Kuki with a sad sigh.

"Billy did that to her?" He asked quietly.

Wally nodded, clenching his fists at the sounds of his name. Hoagie shook his head in disgust and horror. "That's why you flipped out when he turned up and forced her out last night isn't it? You knew that he was hurting her."

Wally nodded again slowly. Hoagie chuckled, trying to lighten the situation. "And there I was just thinking that you had a grudge because he had Kuki and you didn't."

Wally leaned forward and caressed the hair on her forehead, trying to calm himself by looking into Kuki's angelic face. Refraining from snapping at Hoagie, he sighed and gave a smile, deciding to play along. "Well, that didn't help either."

Hoagie chuckled. "You've got it bad again huh?"  
>Wally looked up with a cocked eyebrow, asking what he meant.<p>

"I haven't seen you this painfully lovesick since you both hung out every day when you were thirteen."

Wally rolled his eyes with a knowing smile. Hoagie pointed at him accusingly. "You're not even denying it!"

The two of them were sat for half an hour. Hoagie had slipped into the story of a cute girl where he worked and how he was trying to get her number. His voice excitedly loud and his hands waving animatedly.

"Hoagie, will you quiet down? You're giving me a headache." A croaky voice made them look down.

Wally beamed at Kuki who was now awake. He leant down and spoke softly. "Hey, you're awake."

"I'll go get a nurse." Hoagie smiled happily. Standing up and rushing out of the ward.

Kuki's breathing was laboured and raspy. Wally gripped her hand, now noticing that she'd taken the breathing tube out and held it in her shaking hands. He frowned. "You're meant to keep that in to help you breathe."

"It hurts me." Kuki replied in a childish moan.

Wally smiled and stroked her hair softly. He frowned as he spoke his thoughts. "You promised me this wasn't going to happen."

"I know." Kuki replied timidly, her eyes lowering themselves from his and focusing on the tube in her hands.

"It's nice to see that you're up sleeping beauty!" A plump, eccentric nurse sang as she walked in. When she saw Kuki she placed her hands on her hips feigning a stern voice. "Now why did you take that out when it's there to help you?"

Kuki shrugged shyly. The nurse chuckled and pottered over to Kuki's bedside. Asking Wally to wait outside while she checked Kuki's physical state. Wally complied and walked out to meet with his friends. He waited with them until the nurse arrived a few moments later and thanked him, allowing him to go back in again.

"Is she going to be okay?" Wally asked.

The nurse beamed. "She's recovering amazingly. She's refusing to have the tube back in so I've just given her on oxygen mask to help her with her intake. Give me a shout if you get any concerns. You've got a strong young lady there."

"Thank you." Abby smiled, rushing into the room before discussions of who was next to see her began. Wally smiled after her and motioned for Nigel to go in.

"Hoagie, fancy going and finding the coffee shop?" He asked. Needing to escape from confinement now that he finally knew that Kuki was okay. Hoagie nodded merrily and followed him down the hall. They took a seat at the cafe and ordered their drinks, then sat enjoying simple small talk about their past few days. When they finished their coffee they picked up a peppermint tea for Nigel, a normal tea for Abby and a vanilla frappe for Kuki. They slowly walked back and hovered in the doorway to catch their attention. Abby walked over to them and smiled thankfully when they handed her the cups. She placed them down on the table and felt in her back pocket when she felt her phone ring. She put it to her ear and quickly rushed out of the room before being caught using her phone on the ward. Wally immediately took her place on the seat next to Kuki, she beamed at him with exhaustion filled eyes. Shaking her head and scrunching her nose when Wally picked up the frappe and offered it to her. "Not hungry" She sighed.

"What happened Kuki?" Nigel asked calmly.

Kuki shrugged. It was all in the open now so no need to make up lies and excuses. "I was sat in the park, just...thinking about stuff that's happened in the last few weeks and Billy turned up in his car. He was mad at me for not going home last night and grabbed my arm trying to make me go home. I told him to stop and that we needed to talk but he wouldn't, so I told him that I wanted to break up and…"

"Wait. What?" Wally choked. Kuki nodded slowly and pointed to her throat. "Then he did this."

Wally leant forward. "You broke up with him?"

"I tried." Kuki rasped timidly.

Wally ran a hand through her hair and spoke softly. "Why?"

Kuki smiled weakly. "I guess you guys just showed me that I deserved better."

Wally beamed down at her, ecstatic. Now she wouldn't be hurt anymore. Nigel, beginning to feel awkward and sensing that the two needed time alone, stood from his chair and made his way out to sit with Hoagie in the corridor. Wally smiled at Kuki, who stared back, Wally leaned closer and was about to press his lips to Kuki's before she jumped back.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my girlfriend Kuki?" A voice spoke from down the corridor. Kuki's eyes widened and met with Wally. She shook her head, indicating that she didn't want to see him.

Wally stood and got to the door just as Billy appeared, he stood in the doorway and threw his hand on the frame, blocking Billy's way. Billy stared at Wally with eyes of stone.

"What're you doing here?" He spat.

Wally scoffed. "Could ask you the same thing. What'd you want?"

"I want to see my girlfriend!" Billy replied in a cold, harsh tone.

Wally widened his eyes humorously. His threatening scowl turning up into a slight grin. "Weird, last I heard, she wasn't your girlfriend anymore."

"Wally, what's going on?" Hoagie asked, he and Nigel standing from their seats as they felt the tension between the two.

Wally didn't answer them, he kept his gaze on Billy, his features returning to their frown. "She doesn't really want to see you right now, why don't you just go take a running jump?"

"You told her to do this to me didn't you? It's always been this plan in the back of your mind right?" Billy hissed, pointing an accusing finger at Wally. "You've always been jealous and wanted her for yourself!"

Wally rolled his eyes and shook his head. "She figured out you're a jackass for herself buddy. I didn't have to say anything."

"Why would you do this to me?" Billy shook his head in disgust. "I thought that you were a good guy!"

Wally shrugged without interest. "I was until I realised that you weren't."

Billy narrowed his eyes and scoffed. He tried to push past Wally, but Wally stood firm. He glared at him and tried to push his head between Wally's body and the door, shouting loudly. "Kuki! Kuki! Tell this guy to let me in will you? I need to talk to you!"

Wally pushed him back. "You've said all you need to, she doesn't want to know."

Billy narrowed his eyes and squared up to Wally, their faces and bodies inches apart.

"Guys, this isn't the place!" Hoagie exclaimed, trying to move them away from one another. They both stood firm.

"She's my girlfriend! I've got a right to see her!" Billy whispered.

Wally shook his head. "She's not your girlfriend anymore. You've lost your _rights_."

"Excuse me!" A firm nurse stated. Appearing from further down the ward. She glared at them both and spoke in a hushed voice. "I don't know what all of this is about but you're disturbing the patients."

"Sorry matron." Wally replied, his eyes still meeting Billy's glare. He grabbed the collar on Billy's t-shirt and spun him around with force, beginning to lead him down the corridor. "Billy's just leaving."

He stormed down the hallway, throwing Billy into the elevator, still gripping him tightly, ignoring his angry rants to get off, he shoved Billy out of the elevator, not letting go of his collar until they exited the hospital main doors and entered the parking lot. Here he let Billy go with a great shove, making Billy jog a few steps in order to gain his balance.  
>Wally glared at him, standing guard at the doorway. "She doesn't want to see you. Just stay away okay!"<p>

He took a few steps backward preparing to walk back inside and return to Kuki's side.

"Didn't take you long did it?" Billy jeered, making Wally stop in his tracks and turn to look at him.

Billy stood stationary in his spot. "You planning to take my leftovers right now or did you start fucking her before you put all those words into her head?"

Wally rolled his eyes. It took all self control possible not to blurt out the ongoings of last night. But he couldn't do that to Kuki. "Just walk away Billy. We're done, you're done!"

Billy started to walk away slowly. "I shouldn't known better than to even look at that fucking slut in the first place!"

Wally narrowed his eyes. "Say that again."

Billy smirked and turned around to face Wally. Happy that he'd received a reaction. "I should've known that she was such a whore and not even bothered with her after she was so easy after a few days of dating!"

Wally flew at Billy, thumping him straight on the jaw with a loud crack. Billy fell to the floor and Wally didn't give him time to move before hovering over him and delivering more punches, blind to the swings that Billy was sending back his way. He only came back into focus when two hands were placed firmly on his shoulders.

"Wally enough! Get up!" Abby shouted sternly. Wally continued to punch, curse and snarl. Abby's amazing strength threw him backwards onto the floor and knocked him back into reality. "Enough!" She replied.

Wally stared back at Billy, who was scampering to the floor, wiping his now bloody nose. He too stood up. Abby rushed over and pressed firmly on his chest and waist to hold him back, ensuring that he wasn't going to rush over to resume his Billy pointed a threatening finger at Billy. "Let's get this straight! You don't go near her anymore! You don't try to talk to her! You don't even look at her! You even try to think about her and I'll put your lights out! You smug, sick bastard!"

Billy scoffed and walked away slowly. Wally stared after him, shooting him daggers. Breathing heavily through the adrenalin. Abby turned to him and smacked him sharply around the head, bringing his attention to her. He rubbed the sore spot on his crown. "OW!"

"You are lucky that nobody called the cops on you, you idiot!" She snapped. "You want to spend the night in the cell? Get inside now!"

Wally rolled his eyes and did as he was ordered. They slowly walked inside in awkward silence. Abby broke it when they were alone in the elevator, her voice now sounded calmer. "What was he doing here?"

"Trying to see Kuki." Wally replied gruffly, noticing a ring induced cut on his forehead in the elevator mirror.

Abby raised her eyebrows. "Did you let him?"

"No!" Wally replied.

Abby couldn't help but smirk. The doors opened and they both walked out. Abby turned to Wally before he stepped into the ward. Pointing to her forehead to indicate to hi. "Clean up before you go in there and give her a breakdown."

Wally nodded and went to the bathrooms. He wet some tissue and dabbed at his face, examining the small red marks on his face where Billy had gotten his hits in. He sighed as he reviewed the fact that this was likely only a fraction of the pain that Kuki had likely gone through on a daily basis. He cleared up and went back to see Kuki in the ward.

She gasped when she saw him. "He hurt you?"

Wally shrugged cockily. "Don't worry about me."

He gripped her hand and Abby smiled, leaving them both alone in the ward. \She stood in the doorway and watched as Wally grinned at he looked down at Kuki, taking a strand of her hair and playing with it calmly.

Abby smiled again, walking out to meet her friends.

"What happened?" Hoagie asked as she went and sat down with them.

Abby shrugged. "I think Wally had enough of keeping his mouth shut."

Nigel chuckled. "Good."

Abby shook her head and rested it on the back of the wall. "I'm glad Kuki's finally seen the light too."

"How long had it been going on" Hoagie asked.

"Longer than we knew about I think." Abby sighed.

Wally appeared in the doorway, looking for Abby, she stood up and met him in the doorway. "Is she okay?"

"Seems to be." He nodded. "She wants to press charges."

Abby beamed. "Seriously? I'll call the station and get someone to come over."

The two of them walked to Kuki's bedside after Abby made the call. Abby sat in the chair and Wally perched on the edge of Kuki's bed listening in. Kuki looked at them both nervously.

"What happens now?" She asked.

Abby smiled and began to explain. "Well, some of my friends from the police station are on their way, they'll ask you a few questions about what happened, then go and find him to put him into custody while they figure things out."

"Will I have to see him again?" Kuki asked timidly.

Abby took her hand gently. "I can't promise you won't. They might want you to be in the same court room, or if he's out of custody you might pass them. But Wally, the guys and I will make sure that nothing is going to happen to you. I can promise you that."


	29. First Date

"Hold still!" Abby scolded as she waved the brush around.

Kuki blinked rapidly. "You poked me in the eye! It's pretty hard to keep your eye open if somebody stabs it!"

Abby grinned and rolled her eyes. "You're just being a baby, look up."

They both giggled and Kuki did as she was told. Abby beamed when she'd finished. "There, done."

Kuki smiled and turned around to look in the mirror. Abby had added a light but glamourous touch to Kuki's makeup, dark eyeliner accented her stunning eyes, pink blusher sculpted her rounded cheeks and glossy red MAC on her lips. She beamed at her reflection and rearranged her loose curls. Her face then fell slightly as she stared at her whole outfit, a ruffled white top and a green chiffon skirt with a floral pattern that reached her thigh.

"Do I look a little too...easy?"

Abby scoffed. "You kidding? Girl that's a conservative outfit!"

Kuki pursed her lips. "Billy always hated this skirt. He said I looked like a street hooker."

Abby stood up and walked behind her, looking at the reflection that Kuki saw. She smiled when Kuki met her gaze. "Billy's not Wally."

"I know." Kuki smiled. "He just, still gets in my head."

Abby hugged her reassuringly. "He will, you just need to learn to block him out. Watch Wally's face when he picks you up, you'll see how wrong Billy was."

Kuki nodded and smiled at her with gratitude. Then another thought came to her head. "Am I going too fast? With Wally?"

"What are you talking about?" Abby chuckled, still making eye contact through the mirror as she turned to put away her makeup. "It's your first date!"

"But it's only been a month since I broke up with Billy! Am I moving on too quickly?" Kuki asked, her nerves making her fidget with her hands.

Abby shook her head. "I don't know. I think you moved on from Billy months ago, you just didn't have the courage to end the relationship...Plus you and Wally have practically been in love with each other since you were nine years old. If anything, you guys are taking things so slow you're killing me!"

Kuki laughed and nodded, once again staring at her reflection in the mirror. There was a knock at the door that made her heart flutter. A small wave of panic rushed through her stomach. Abby smiled.

"Here he is." She smiled.

Kuki shook her head. "Abby I can't. Go tell him I'm sick!"

Abby rolled her eyes. "Girl, why are you freaking out? I know first dates are scary, but this is _Wally_. Why's it going to be so different to you hanging out like you have been?"

"_He'll_ know." Kuki whimpered, tears starting to fall from her eyes. "What if he comes and hurts me, what if he hurts Wally?"

Abby grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit on her bed. "Boy, he messed you up bad huh?"

Kuki used her finger tip to swipe away the tears under her eyelid. Abby rubbed her arm up and down. She spoke softly. "Okay, first off, Kuki, he's in prison. You heard the judge the other day, he's been put away for four years, he can't hurt you. Second, you need to stop crying, I did not go through that torture of putting eyeliner on you just for you to cry it all off!"

Kuki chuckled. Abby smiled. "Last off, you'll be with Wally. Is he really going to let _anything_ happen to you?"

Kuki forced a smile at Abby and shook her head. Abby chuckled. "I saw him on that parking lot at the hospital, beating that idiot up for saying a bad word about you."

"Does he really like me that much?" Kuki asked. Remembering Billy's harsh words. "He doesn't touch me or spend that much time with me anymore."

Abby smiled. "Kuki, he's crazy about you. He's probably keeping his distance because he doesn't want you to feel pressured. When you're both in the same room the guy's so distracted, he can't take his eyes off you."

Kuki smiled. She took a deep breath and nodded. She jumped when the door knocked again. Abby chuckled. "Let's quickly sort that eyeliner out then you go and open the door before the doofus thinks he's at the wrong house and knocks on Mrs Angelo's door."

Kuki giggled and nodded, Abby had fixed Kuki's makeup in a matter of seconds. She then slowly descended the stairs. Reviewing Abby's calming words in her head. She gripped the door handle and slowly turned it, taking a deep breath before opening the door. She couldn't help but grin at how smart Wally looked, he wore an orange check, collared shirt with deep blue jeans and smart shoes. His hair stayed in its usual, ruffled style. He beamed at her as she opened the door, his face dropping when her whole body was revealed. His eyes trailed from her perfect hair to her carefully picked outfit and back up to her face.

"Wow." He stuttered. "You look…"

Kuki smiled, waiting for his next words, which he seemed to struggle with getting out, She bit her lip, hoping that the word to follow was positive. She became anxious when he still seemed to attempt to come up with a follow up.

"Stunning, exquisite, so hot it's untrue?" Abby suggested in a holler from the top of the stairs. Kuki turned and glared at her in embarrassment, ignoring the chuckle as Abby walked down the stairs. She turned back to Wally.

"All of them!" Wally replied after a nervous chuckle. He leant forward and planted a light kiss on Kuki's cheek. "Ready to go?"

Kuki nodded, trying to hide a blush. She turned and gave a small wave to Abby and went to walk out of the house.

Wally glanced her up and down once more with a smile. "You might want to grab a jacket."  
>Kuki looked back up at him. She was right, she was showing too much skin and Wally didn't like it. Wally observed her shocked face in confusion. He then smiled. "You might get a little cold where we're going."<p>

"Oh." Kuki responded, then smiling brightly as she grabbed Abby's leather jacket from the coat stand, rushing out of the house before Abby could recognise.

They slowly walked to Wally's car in silence. Wally grabbed the passenger door and opened it, gesturing for Kuki to take a seat, she smiled and giggled before taking his hand and sitting down. Wally carefully closed the door and rushed over to the drivers side where he slid in, put his keys in the ignition. He took another look at Kuki and smiled before pressing his foot on the accelerator and pulling out.

"So where are we going?" Kuki asked shyly.

Wally grinned at her. "Wait and see."

Kuki smiled back at him and rested her head on the window, staring at the scenery quickly fly past her. They were driving for around half an hour before Wally pulled up onto a deserted car park. Kuki stared at him expectantly with a confused frown. He grinned at her and jumped out. Rushing to Kuki's side to open the door for her and helping her out. He then stood behind her and locked his door, then spun around and placed a hand over her eyes, making her jump.

She giggled. "Wally! What're you doing?"

"Making sure you don't peak." He responded, using his other hand to guide her as they walked.

Kuki didn't realise how hard it was to walk across gravel when you couldn't see. It was petrifying having to rely on Wally as her eyes as he led her slowly, his hand not budging from her eyes.

They walked the entirety of the parking lot. After a few more steps, the texture of the ground under Kuki's feet changed, it felt softer, harder to balance on.

"Wally." Kuki chuckled. "How much longer? I'm going to fall!"

"Not much further, don't worry. I won't let you fall." He responded calmly.

She took a step too quickly and tripped, gasping as she felt herself falling in a direction that she hadn't planned. The sensation only happened for a fraction of a second however, Wally gripped her arm firmly, taking her weight and stopping her. She breathed, not being able to contain a small smile. Wally hadn't let her fall. He never used to.

They only walked a short distance from here before Wally stopped Kuki. He slowly took his hand away and Kuki gasped, throwing her hands to her mouth in shock when she saw what was in front of her.

They were on the beach, a small round table for two was placed neatly in front of her, a white table cloth placed over it and two plates, covered with a foil wrap. A long candlestick sat in between them. The table was surrounded by lanterns lit with little candles scattered around the floor.

Kuki looked back at him in amazement. "You did all of this?"

Wally grinned back, he led her to the table and pulled a chair for her to sit down, she smiled at him gratefully as she did so. Wally then sat down opposite her and pulled the foil from the plates.

Kuki giggled. "You cooked?"

"Don't call it that until you try to eat it." Wally joked. "I tried to stick to stuff that I couldn't ruin."

Kuki chuckled and looked down at her plate of pasta. It was in a thick red sauce. A slice of garlic bread was on the side of the plate. She picked up her fork and placed a small portion into her mouth, humming in gratitude. "It tastes good!"

"I'll tell Betty Crocker thank you." Wally replied. Making Kuki laugh. He grinned back at her as he swallowed a mouthful of food. He sighed before speaking again. "So how have you been?"

Kuki shrugged. Toying with the food on her plate as she thought. "Okay I guess. The courts and statements have been pretty hard."

"Sorry I haven't been around." Wally replied, chewing on his food. "I thought you'd want to deal with it without me in the way."

She shrugged again. "I thought...Never mind."

"What?" Wally prompted, fishing another mouthful of pasta into his mouth, an inquisitive look on his face.

"Nothing." Kuki shook her head.

Wally nodded. "No, tell me."

Kuki looked up and her eyes met his. She gulped her mouthful of food and took a deep breath before speaking. "Billy said that you were just using me to get what you wanted, then you'd leave."

Wally's eyes widened in shock. "Why would I do that?"

"Why would you want to stick around for damaged goods?" Kuki shrugged without thought, eyeing her food as she pushed it around miserably on the plate with her fork.

"Kuki." Wally exclaimed, reaching out a hand and steadying her fork hand, making her place it down and then pulling it to the middle where he rested it on the table and gently held it, stroking it with his thumb. "You're not damaged goods, don't even think that!"

Kuki shrugged, shaking her head. "Sure I am."

"You're not." Wally argued softly. "You're sweet and kind, and pretty, and probably the most...amazing person I've ever met!"

Kuki blinked and slowly stared back up at him. Wally smiled warmly. "Can I be honest with ya?"

Kuki bit her lip. What was he going to be honest about? She nodded nervously.

Wally sighed. "I...hated that guy. From the day I met him when we were kids. Before I knew what was going on. He just...Wasn't good enough for you Kooks. No One ever will be."

Kuki breathed as Wally continued to talk. "But now that that douche is out of the way. If you'll let me, I want to spend the rest of my life trying to be good enough for you."

She gasped and stared up at him. Her breath caught in her throat when his eyes met hers. They were both interrupted when they heard a crash above them, followed by a sudden shower of rain tumbling down on them.

"Crud!" Wally muttered. His hair almost instantly soaked. He stood up hastily. "Wait there. I think I have an umbrella in the car!"

Kuki stood up and quickly walked to a tree that rested on the car park, just a few feet away from them, in an attempt to get some shelter as Wally ran back to his SUV. She smiled and took in the sight before her, the rain droplets falling at such a force that the flames of the candles were instantly extinguished, the sand under her feet becoming firm and gritty. She sighed in content, almost jumping when she felt Wally's shoulder brush hers. She looked up to see that he was holding an umbrella over her head, shielding her from the cold drops. He now wore a frown on his face as he watched the rain bounce from the table, the now inedible food turning to slight mush.

"Sorry, I didn't even think to check the forecast." He sighed. Feeling that the date was now ruined.

Kuki chuckled at his frown. She turned to face him. "You forgot."

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Forgot what?"

"How much I love the rain!" Kuki replied with a giggle. "It's just made the night perfect."

Wally furrowed his brows at her as he smiled. Chuckling at her optimism and low maintenance personality. He shuffled forward, closing the gap between them and slowly lowered his head. Kuki beamed and pursed her lips as she nervously moved her head towards him.

The thudding sound of running footsteps made her jump. _Was it Billy? Had he gotten out of custody and followed her? Was he going to hurt them?_ She gasped, jumped and pulled back, whipping her head to turn in the direction of the fast paced steps.

Wally jumped at her reaction and looked up to follow her gaze. Kuki dropped her shoulders in relief as she saw a smartly dressed man holding his jacket over his head in an attempt to shield himself as he ran across the parking lot to get out of the rain as fast as he could.

Kuki closed her eyes, looking down at the floor in embarrassment. There was Wally, about to kiss her, just like she'd always dreamed of from the young age of ten. Now she'd just ruined it.

She heard Wally sigh, then felt a finger curl under her chin, slowly pulling it up until her eyes me with his.

"Relax...Don't worry. I'm here. Nothing's gonna happen." He whispered to her soothingly. His hand sliding from her chin to her cheek. His warm fingers tickling a sensitive spot behind her ear and making her shiver. "I won't let him hurt you again."

Kuki exhaled as Wally's lips pressed against hers firmly. She felt like she was melting into his arms as he gently wrapped the one that wasn't holding up the umbrella around her. Electricity seemed to rush through her body and she felt instantly dizzy, thankful that Wally was holding her so tight else she feared that she'd collapse onto the floor.

What confused her the most was that she didn't feel guilty, it didn't feel wrong that she was kissing somebody that wasn't't Billy. On the contrary. It felt so right, the way she fit under Wally's strong arm, the perfect unison that their tongues were now beginning to move together, his heart beat that was racing under her palm even felt like it was perfectly in time with her own as it pulsed through her own body in excitement.

She almost groaned childishly in annoyance when he pulled away. His eyes traced her face as he caught his breath and the corners of his lips pulled up slightly. He whispered as if he couldn't manage to speak any louder. "Come on, let's get out of the rain. You're starting to shiver."

Kuki nodded, deciding not to tell him that it wasn't the harsh chill ai that was making her shiver, it was more likely the butterflies that flew in her stomach as he draped a lazy arm over her shoulders while they turned around and walked to his SUV. He opened the door for her and she smiled gratefully. Hopping in with ease. He held up an index finger through the windscreen to her and ran back in the direction that they had just came from. Soon returning with the table and chairs folded down under his arms, the lanterns and lights entwined in his fingers.

He sighed audibly after he threw the items into this trunk and dived into the front seat, Kuki giggled at him and couldn't resist but reach over at run her fingers through his soaked hair. He glanced back over at her and shot her a heartbreaking, boyish smile

They pulled out of the parking lot and Wally glanced over into her direction. "So, where to?"

Kuki shrugged, looking at the time on Wally's dashboard. "Can we just go back to yours for a while? Abby won't be going out with Maurice for another hour or so and I don't feel like the twenty questions about what happened yet. I don't really feel like anywhere busy either."

"Sure." Wally smiled. Flicking his blinker to head in the direction of his house.

They drove in comfortable silence for a while. Before Kuki spoke the question that she had in her mind since she saw him in the grocery store months ago. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Wally scoffed and chuckled, his eyes still on the road. "What?"

"I never saw you interested in anyone. Not when we were kids, not when we were teens, not when we met again." She explained. "Nigel always talks about Rachel, Hoagie talks about any girl who'll give him attention, but you...you always stayed clear of it."

Wally shrugged. "The only girl I was ever interested in was taken."  
>His hand cautiously shifted from the gear stick to her knee. He sighed, blushing at his own response. "Even if the guy was a dick, I'm not the kind of guy to hit on someone elses girl. Plus, I never thought you were interested."<p>

Kuki smiled and placed her hand over his. He glanced back over to her and smiled.

When they got to his house, they both got out of the car, rushing quickly out of the rain. Wally opened the door and stepped aside for Kuki to walk in. She stepped in and walked slowly into the hallway. She took the time to take in the decor around his home. She'd been into this house a few times and had not noticed how homely it was. There were pictures around the hallway, of him with his family, his friends, even one with her when they were younger. She walked over to it and examined it.

The memory slowly came back, she was wearing a pink dress. Wally was in his signature orange hoodie from when they were younger. They looked around ten years old. Kuki giggled, this was from their end of year school play back in elementary school. How she missed those times.

She felt a fluffy throw drape over her shoulders and tilted her head to look at Wally, who was staring at the photo with her, his arms wrapping around her waist. "That was always one of my favorite pictures."

Kuki beamed back and rested back into his arms. Wally pressed his cheek against hers and smiled. "Let's pick out a movie."

Kuki sat on the sofa next to Wally as they watched the flickering screen. Kuki smiled in content as Wally's arm draped over her shoulders, tracing a lazy circle on her arm. She snuggled into him and nuzzled her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes with a dreamy smile. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this comfortable, this happy, this safe.


	30. End of Date

It was nearing midnight when the movie had finally finished and Wally offered to drop Kuki back to Abby's house. She couldn't help but beam at him as they enjoyed the comfortable silence on the ride home, the low, crackling music on Wally's radio making the only sound to compliment the smooth engine. He'd been such a gentleman all night. During the movie he'd placed his arm over her shoulders and she'd snuggled up to him, but he hadn't even dared to try for another kiss, let alone anything more. When she'd watch movies with Billy at home they'd barely got past the beginning credits before he was forcing himself on her. Kuki had forgotten that it was possible to actually _watch_ a movie.

"So how are you finding living with Abby?" Wally asked casually as he kept his eyes on the road.

Kuki shrugged. "It's nice. She's out a lot, sometimes staying over at Maurice's or on late shifts at work so it can get a little lonely. But when she's there it's great! She's so great to be around."

Wally smiled back. "Well, maybe you could just let me know on the lonely nights. I could come and keep you company."

Kuki bit her lip and blushed at Wally's suggestive tone. She giggled, knowing that he was joking, unstrapping her seatbelt as Wally pulled up outside Abby's house. He pulled the handbrake and turned to her with a grin. "Safe and sound."

"Thank you Wally." Kuki smiled, her eyes twinkling in the dim lit street lights. Wally grinned back and pressed the button in his belt as he opened the door.

"What are you doing?" Kuki asked in confusion.

Wally appeared on the other side of the car, opening the door and holding out his hand to help Kuki out, which she gratefully accepted. "Walking you to your door."

"Why?" Kuki chuckled as Wally closed the door behind her.

"You know my rules about walking you home." He responded. His thick Australian accent almost making her melt.

She couldn't help but laugh loudly at this comment. "Yeah but, from your car to the doorstep?"

Wally chuckled back, throwing a playful arm over her shoulder as they walked. "You never know...Just imagine if something happened in those two seconds."

"Let me guess." Kuki giggled, throwing Wally's arm from her shoulder as she unlocked the front door. "You'd never forgive yourself?"

"Too right." Wally replied, standing before the doorstep as he watched Kuki let herself in.

She turned around and beamed at him. Taking note of how light his golden hair looked under Abby's blinding security light. The rays complimenting his perfect pale skin and bringing out the emerald sparkle in his eyes as he smiled back at her.

"Well." She sighed. "Thank you, Wally. I had such an amazing time."

"Me too." Wally replied softly. For the first time tonight, Wally's shy side emerged. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at his feet, scraping an imaginary ball back and forth across the floor. Kuki chuckled to herself, there was the Wally she remembered, the tough guy who was always so cautious around her. It now finally dawned on her that it was because he was so terrified of being rejected. He locked eyes with her for a second, long enough to ask. "Can I see you again? On another date, I mean."

Her heart soared into her throat. A wave of joy rushed through her. Although now she did not believe Billy's harsh words about Wally, they were still embedded in the back of her head. With five words Wally had shown her that he could be trusted, that he was there and hoping to stay. It _was_ the old Wally that she knew, stood right here in front of her. The boy who always stood by her side and believed in her. She blushed and nodded hastily. "I'd like that."

Wally exhaled in relief and his face lit up with an excited beam. He then turned it into a calm, inquiring smile. "Is Abby in?"

"No." Kuki responded quietly. "Saturday's date night with Maurice so she'll go to his place after."

Wally nodded in understanding. Kuki bit her lip, not sure if she was ready for Wally to suggest coming in and 'having coffee' like Billy had done so many years ago.

"_Well, here we are." Billy grinned as they got to Kuki's front door. _

_Kuki beamed back at him, still in awe of the fact that she had the perfect boyfriend, a handsome, fun loving jock from her school. They'd now been dating for a week and she was completely amazed that he hadn't gotten sick of her hyperactive, overly optimistic attitude, although she had toned that down in an attempt to impress him. She blushed and unlocked her door, turning back to him after she'd stepped through the door. "Thank you for the meal. You didn't have to take me there, it was so expensive."_

"_You're worth every penny kitten." Billy dragged his sentence with a boyish grin._

_Kuki giggled and blushed at her newly founded nickname. Billy stepped forward and reached out his arms, running his hands from her waist to her buttocks and leaning in to give her a dominant, rough kiss. She giggled nervously as she kissed back, Billy was the only person that she'd ever kissed. His kisses seemed so…'grown up'._

_When he pulled back, he glanced at the empty drive. "Your parents home?"_

"_No." Kuki responded, laying her face into his chest. "They're out for a meal with Mushi's boyfriend's family."_

"_Oh." Billy raised an eyebrow. "So you're all alone?"_

_Kuki nodded. Billy grinned and squeezed tighter on her rear as he spoke. "How about I come in for a coffee and keep you company?"_

_Kuki bit her lip in thought. Her parents had not yet met Billy so she wasn't sure if they would be happy with him being in the house without their presence. They would get annoyed if Hoagie, Nigel and Wally were in the house without their knowledge...surely they'd freak if they found out about Billy. Then again, she trusted him, they wouldn't be home for hours if they were with Sandy's family. Plus, it would be nice to have a little company._

"_Sure. Why not?" Kuki beamed._

_She stepped aside for him to walk in and led him into the kitchen, she snapped the switch on the kettle and waited for it to boil. "Milk and sugar?" She asked._

_Billy came behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck, making her shiver. _

"_I won't say no to a little sugar." He purred, making Kuki tremble. "How about you put the coffee on hold and show me your room?"_

"_Um. Okay." Kuki smiled, she slowly walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, he followed her closely. _

_When she opened her bedroom door she stepped in, staring around at it and wondering why it was so exciting to see. Billy admired it as he walked in and looked around._

"_Nice, very nice." He mused. Sitting down on the bed. "Very neat...you sure you're a teenager?"_

_Kuki giggled and walked over to his gesturing hands. Fitting herself in front of him and tensing when she ran his hands over her, a little rougher than usual. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her dominantly. She kissed back as he expected her to do. Slowly, he pulled her down to lie on her bed and rolled on top of her, his weight pressing her down as his hands explored new parts of her body. She squirmed, feeling uncomfortable with the direction that Billy's hand was headed. She pulled back and pushed his hand away._

_Billy raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"_

"_I'm not ready." Kuki whispered back._

_Billy grinned, bringing his hands back to Kuki's jeans, slowly hooking his fingers in the loops and pulling them down. "Sure you are."_

_Kuki tried to push him away but he was too strong. He simply whispered softly in her ear. "Relax Kitten."_

She shook the thought from her head. She hadn't been ready to lose her innocence that night. She knew that she and Wally had made a mistake only a few months before now, emotions were running high and they both moved far too quickly.

"You going to be okay?" Wally asked, his face full of concern.

Kuki nodded and put on her chirpiest voice. "I'll just head to bed anyway."  
>She didn't want to be alone. She hated being alone. But she couldn't invite Wally inside, she wouldn't want to give him the wrong idea, or get the wrong idea herself.<p>

"Lock the door behind me. Okay?" He whispered, placing his lips onto her cheek and delivering a soft, quick peck. He lingered for a moment before pulling back. He gave a boyish grin that made Kuki suddenly feel weak in the knees. He looked as if he were trying not to laugh at her.

She panicked at his expression. Was she missing out on something that she was meant to be doing? She widened her eyes as she quietly spoke. "What?"

"Nothing." Wally shook his head, shoving his hands into his pockets, shyly scraping his foot across the floor again.

Kuki frowned. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" Wally shook his head furiously, holding his hands out defensively. "You were...great but...no. It's stupid."

"What's stupid?" Kuki pressed, now becoming slightly annoyed.

Wally looked up from under his fringe, his face shy and cautious. He then took a deep breath and pulled a hand from his pocket, reaching out to cup her cheek as he stared at her. His thumb lazily traced along her cheekbone, making her shiver. He then spoke in a soft, cautious tone. His voice sounded like a mix of amusement and anxiety.

"I didn't think it was possible to love you anymore than I already did." He reached out with his other hand and ran his fingers down a wave of her jet black hair. "But it's happening."

Kuki gasped as she stared into Wally's eyes. She beamed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too!"

They shared a kiss, much more meaningful and sensual than the one before. Kuki had to keep herself from pouting when Wally pulled away and smiled at her. "I'd better go." He loosened her arms from his neck and held her hands as he kissed her forehead and whispered. "Bye." 

Kuki couldn't conceal her toothy, dopey grin. She giggled as she replied. "Bye."

She stepped inside and closed the door slowly, then rested her back against it as she dreamily stared at the ceiling as she allowed her heart beat to slow. She reviewed the kiss in her mind and closed her eyes as she listened to his words again. She jumped when his voice in her head was interrupted by his voice from the other side of the door.

"I said lock the door." His voice was slightly muffled from behind the glass.

Kuki grinned to herself and reached behind her, snapping the lock loud enough for him to hear it. "Better?"

"Better." He responded. A hearty chuckle in his voice. "Night Kuki." 

"Night Wally."

She turned to look at his bright colours slowly start to become smaller through the frosted glass window. The bright smile stayed evidence on her face as she saw the colorings of his clothes disappear as he got into his car, the headlights appeared and disappeared a few seconds later and Kuki knew that he had gone. She closed her eyes again in content and turned around, sliding down the door until she was sat on the floor sighing in euphoria. A huge smile plastered on her face.

"Aww, it's almost so sickly sweet it's nauseating!" A voice made Kuki jump she looked into the doorway of the living room to see Abby leaning against it in short, checked pyjamas, the edges of her mouth formed into a knowing smirk. "I thought he was coming in with you for a second there and I wouldn't see you to ask how it went until he did the walk of shame home in the morning."

"I thought you'd be out tonight." Kuki gasped, still incapable of dismissing the smile from her face.

Abby chuckled. "And miss the BFF gossip after a date? Hell no, I told Maurice that tonight was off!"

Kuki stood up, realising how ridiculous she likely looked slumped against the wall and gushing like a hormonal teenager. She blushed and followed Abby into the living room, her eyes widened when she saw that Abby had popped some popcorn, bought candy and whipped up two milkshakes, loaded with whipped cream and sprinkles. To top it off she had brought both of their blankets down and placed them neatly on the couch. Abby stood by the couch and wrapped her blanket around herself before sitting down and pointing to the stairs.

"Get your amazingly shaped butt up those stairs and into your night clothes then come back and dish the dirt!" She ordered lightheartedly.

Kuki giggled, shaking her head playfully. "I don't know Abby. I'm kind of tired, can it wait until tomorrow?"

"Sorry, did that sound like a request? I meant to say 'now!'" Abby scolded, she leaned back into her seat and picked up one of the glasses, sipping through the straw. "Better hurry. Your milkshake's melting."

With a chuckle, Kuki bounded up the stairs and returned a few moments later in her night shirt. She dropped next to Abby. Wrapping her blanket over her exposed, crossed legs and grabbing her milkshake.

"Right." Abby smirked. "I don't care how embarrassing or personal it is. I want to hear every single of your date... Go!"


	31. Epilogue

"Right, you girls have a great plan here. You might just want to focus a little more on social media campaigns first though before you try to host offers and stuff." Wally cleared his throat as he leaned over the counter to look through Jess, Hollie and Stassi's plan. His new clients had just started a cupcake shop and needed him to help them with their marketing.

"You might want to work on decor a little more in here to." Wally stated. "Get a few more colours, put some pictures of your cakes up and…"

His cell phone began to ring. He pulled it from his pocket and glanced at it as he spoke, smiling when he looked at the caller ID. "S'cuse me girls. This one's pretty important. Mind if I take it?"

"Go right ahead." Hollie smiled, flipping her blonde ponytail as she rested her elbows on the counter.

Wally shot her a charming grin and pressed the accept button. "Hey Kooks, everything okay?"

"Wally I got it! I got the job! They've just phoned me and I can start on Monday!" Kuki's voice bellowed into his ear, making him chuckle.

"That's great Kuki!" He smiled apologetically to the three girls in front of him. "So are we celebrating by going out to that italian place you like or shall we order takeout and crash in front of a movie?"

"Takeout and movie!" Kuki responded excitedly. "I can't believe it Wally! I finally have a job!"

"I told you you'd do it." Wally smiled. "Listen, babe, I'm with some clients right now so I need to shoot okay?"

"Oh sorry!" Kuki gasped audibly.

Wally chuckled. "No, it's okay. I'll see you at my place about seven?"

"Okay. I love you!" Kuki chirped.

"You too Kuki." Wally replied. "See you later."

He hung up and looked at the three girls who were smiling at him kindly. Stassi ran her fingers through her red hair and sighed dreamily. "Please tell me that that was your sister and you're single?"

Wally shook his head with a proud smile. "That was my girlfriend."

The three of them made 'awww' noises and exchanged glances. Wally chuckled at them.

"Have you been together long or are you open to testing the waters elsewhere?" Jess joked, staring at Wally eagerly.

"Sorry girls." Wally replied, pulling out his wallet to show them the photo of Kuki that now had pride of place in the picture holder. "She's my girl and I'm sticking with her."

"She's pretty!" Hollie beamed.

Wally grinned proudly, suddenly missing his girlfriend so turning the picture to smile at it. "Yeah, she's beautiful."

The girls once again 'awwed' in unison. Jess fluttered her long lashes hopefully as she spoke. "You don't have a brother _exactly_ like you by any chance do you?"

"Well yeah." Wally nodded as he laughed at the girls' eyes widen in excitement. "He's fourteen."

The girls' faces dropped and Wally chuckled. "Anyway, I'd better get going. I can reschedule for another meeting on Friday?"

The girls nodded and thanked him for his help and Wally smiled politely, pulling out his wallet again. "Actually, how long does it take for you to whip up and decorate some of those cakes?"

"No charge!" Stassi chuckled. "Think of it as you're sampling what you're can get them done in a couple of hours?"

"Perfect." Wally grinned.

Wally had set out his living room ready for his night in with Kuki. He'd put the television on ready for the movie, put a blanket over the sofa and two glasses on his coffee next to a beautifully wrapped box. He'd found out some candles and placed them around the room after lighting them. The chinese food had just arrived so he lay the selection out. He beamed when he heard his front door open.

"Hello?" Kuki called as she stepped in.

"Hey." Wally jogged to the door to greet her. He put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her softly. "You're just in time, the food just got here."

Kuki beamed. "Great."

She walked into the living room and gasped when she saw how Wally had set it out. She turned around and beamed at him as he approached her.

"You set it out all pretty!" She joked. Wrapping her arms around him.

Wally chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You're worth it."

He led her into the room and they sat down. Kuki's eyes fixed onto the box in front of her. She glanced back at Wally who grinned at her knowingly. She beamed. "For me?"

Wally barely nodded before Kuki excitedly grabbed the box and opened it, gasping when she saw the most beautifully decorated cupcakes that she had ever seen, they read congratulations and were covered in little candy hearts. She giggled when Wally leant over and kissed her shoulder blade.

"Thank you." Kuki beamed. Wally grinned back. "Come on, let's eat before it gets cold."

Wally picked up the remote and turned on his already selected film and they got comfortable and helped themselves to the chinese food. Kuki stared up and him and beamed. He glanced down when she caught his eye and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing." Kuki giggled, she reached up and kissed him. He smiled back and turned his attention back to the television.

She couldn't explain it. She'd never been so happy. In the last few months of dating Wally had been her rock. He'd not raised a hand to her, not lost his temper with her, and she knew in her heart that he'd never hurt her. She cuddled up to him and he threw an arm over her tightly, pulling her close to kiss her softly on her forehead. He really showed her that she could do so much better than Billy.

_End_

_Authors Note: I'm really not too happy with this ending...I've always sucked at endings._

_Oh well, thank you so much to all who've read an reviewed. I've got a special one shot planned that I'm writing now so that should be up in a few days. Bye all x_


End file.
